Shakespeare Wrote
by hermione032192
Summary: Liley. Don't like it, don't read it. AU. Summary inside. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"Find thy love, Shakespeare wrote."

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, this is my second Liley fic (that's not a one shot). It's gonna be different. Slightly AU. There's no Hannah. The main characters might be a bit ooc. But I want to try writing something different :) Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. Or the name to the fic. That belongs to the band Through You.

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Miley**

Malibu.

So this was it.

I raised my eyebrows at my brother Jackson. He shrugged and went to help my dad with the boxes.

Our new house was big. A lot bigger than I was used to. Our house back in Tennessee was half the size of this new monstrosity. Sighing, I followed my brother to the moving truck.

---

**Lilly**

"Check it out Oliver." I nudged my best friend in the ribs, jerking my chin to point out the moving van. "New neighbors."

Oliver shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yea, and?"

"Maybe the family has kids."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

I slapped him lightly on his shoulder. "You doughnut."

---

**Miley**

"So bud how'd you like the place?" My dad had a slightly anxious look on his face.

I didn't want to hurt him, so I responded with a simple, "It's pretty." Which wasn't a lie, from a certain point of view.

He smiled at me. "I know you'll love it here, Miles. You just need to give it a chance."

I nodded, smiling faintly. "I'm goin' up to bed, ok?"

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Night, bud."

I trudged up the stairs to my new room. White, blank, empty. All I had in here was a bed, a desk, a chair, and a dresser. Just the essentials, for now.

I looked out my window to see a full moon shining over the ocean. _Well,_ I thought weakly, _at least the view is nice…_

---

**Lilly**

"Night, Will." I waved at the skate park manager, and started on my way home. I decided to take the scenic route today, skating towards the beach. Hopping off my board once I reached sand, I looked up at the houses on the beach. All dark. Every window closed. I scoffed. It was a nice, cool, breezy November night. In my opinion, the windows should be open to invite in the nice weather. Doing otherwise was a waste, as I saw it.

I came to the house with the new occupants. Glancing up at one of the windows, I noticed a girl. She looked my age, with long, brown, curly hair, and a despondent facial expression. I frowned. Someone so beautiful shouldn't look so depressed.

As I watched her, she shook her head, closed the blinds, and turned back into the room beyond the window. I was left wondering if I would see her in school the next day.

---

**Miley**

Grimacing, I followed Jackson out of dad's car and into Seaview High School. Jackson, being a senior, had no interest in keeping me company, and he rushed off to the front office with a casual wave. I followed at a slower pace.

---

**Lilly**

"You should've seen her Oliver. Absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to see if she's here." With my back on my locker, arms folded, one foot against the lockers, I surveyed the school, looking for a sign of the new girl.

Oliver nodded, distracted by something else on his mind. Something that was made known to me pretty soon. "I can't wait for the holidays, Lilly! It's only four days away from Thanksgiving. My mom'll cook the best turkey, like she always does, and cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes, and corn, and…"

When Oliver got started on food, there was no stopping him. I shook my head fondly. He was such a guy.

I continued scanning the school. There was still ten minutes for the bell to ring, and she needed to get a locker sooner or later.

"… and peas and corn bread and- Hey, Lills! Who's _that_?"

Oliver was staring wide eyed and practically drooling over someone apparently headed our way. I turned my head to the side, and saw her, the girl from the window. Unlike Oliver, I had some dignity, so I kept my eyes firmly in their sockets and didn't ogle. Instead, I shrugged away from the lockers and strode up to the girl. She looked thoroughly lost, and I planned on fixing that.

"Hey. Lilly Truscott. You're new, right?" I smiled at her. Oliver told me once how charming I could be when I smiled.

She smiled shyly back. "Yea. I'm Miley Stewart."

Her accent was definitely Southern. _Cute._

"Need help finding your locker?"

She nodded, looked down at a paper in her hand, and read the number to me. I was thrilled. "You're in luck. That's the locker right next to mine." She looked relived. I walked her over to the locker and pointed at hers.

"Thanks."

I nodded at her, watching as she pulled some books out of her bag, and stuffed them into her locker. I noticed Oliver openly staring at Miley from the corner of my eye. I scowled at him. He read my expression and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "No way, Oken," I growled. "I've got dibs. Saw her first." He hung his head. Patting him on the shoulder, I told him to beat it in the nicest way possible. He shuffled away to the gym for P.E.

Facing Ms. Miley Stewart with my shoulder leaning against the lockers, I asked the first thing that came to mind. "Where'd you move from?"

She bit her bottom lip and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tennessee." She looked like she expected me to make fun of her. I didn't, of course.

"Cool. You like it here so far?"

She shrugged. "It's different."

I guessed that was a no, so I steered the conversation in a safer direction. "Let me see your schedule?" Miley slipped it out of a book and handed it to me. I could have skipped down the hallway in exultation. "You've got your first three classes with me. And lunch." I grinned at her.

She gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. At least there'll be one friendly face around."

Still grinning, I took her wrist and started guiding her to English.

---

**Miley**

I liked Lilly Truscott. She was very nice, very cool. There was something about her. Something very casual. But serious. I don't know. I'm just glad she's not making fun of my accent, I guess.

She walked with me to every class and sat with me at lunch, introducing me to some of her friends. A boy named Oliver who made me feel uncomfortable with his staring. And a girl named Sarah, who was best described as a hippie.

Then Lilly showed me the way to my 4th block class, even though she didn't have it with me. I appreciated it.

She was there waiting for me after school. I was surprised when she said she lived two houses down from me. We walked home together.

---

**Lilly**

I bounded up the stairs into my house, smiling from ear to ear.

I wished charming a girl was usually so easy.

---

**Miley**

"So bud, how was school today?" My dad was sitting at the piano and looked up when I came in.

I smiled a little. "Not bad. I made a new friend."

My dad laughed. "So fast?" I could pick up on the genuine surprise in his voice.

"Yep. Her name's Lilly." I made for the stairs to start decorating my room a little. I was 'lucky,' having moved to Seaview High with four days left until Thanksgiving. The teachers weren't giving us homework. But I had more free time then I would've liked.

"Well, that's nice bud…" He returned to his music.

---

**Lilly**

"I can't believe you, Lills!" Oliver's angry voice blared from my cell.

I sniggered. "Hey, you know the rules. They've been the same since the 7th grade. Finders, keepers."

"But Liiillyyy!" Oliver was whining. That meant he knew he was losing.

Running my eyes over the clock, I registered the time. It was still early. "Ollie, I think I'm gonna pay our Southern Belle a visit."

"Lucky," Oliver grumbled.

"I'll see you later." I hung up on the boy and grabbed my skateboard.

---

**Miley**

The door bell rang. I raised an eyebrow at the poster of Kelly Clarkson that I was putting on the wall over my desk.

"Bud! You've got a visitor!" My dad's voice could hardly contain its glee. I wondered who it was.

---

**Lilly**

"I can't tell ya how glad I am to see Miles gettin' along with someone. She's kinda antisocial."

I found myself enjoying Mr. Stewart's company. He was pretty funny. "Nah, she's cool, Mr. Stewart. Shy, but I like her." I didn't think it wise to tell him how much. "I was wondering if we could just hang out for a while, if she wants."

Mr. Stewart smiled and nodded.

Then I saw her walking down the stairs. She was wearing a skirt and a light sweater. I grinned.

Mr. Stewart stepped back, smiled at me, and told his daughter, "Don't stay out too late bud." She shook her head, and then followed me out the door. We exchanged greetings.

"This is a surprise," She told me timidly.

I shrugged, messing around a little on my board. "We don't have any homework or anything. I was bored… And I want to get to know you better."

She giggled at that. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I'm not that interesting, honestly. I can't fathom your interest in me." She was walking along next to me, wringing her hands nervously. I stopped my skateboard and turned to face her. I decided to be a little bold. Just a little.

"You're cute. You're different." I left it at that. And it was the truth. There was something about her that was different. Whatever it was, it drew me to her like bees to honey.

I was proud to see a light blush grace her cheeks. _Adorable._

She murmured her thanks.

"So," I said, returning to messing around on my skateboard. "What's your favorite color?"

---

**Miley**

We hung out outside for three hours. Lilly on her skateboard, asking me questions, and me sitting on the side walk, answering her questions, watching her skate. She was very good. I liked watching her.

---

**Lilly**

"So, can I interrogate you tomorrow?" She asked me in a nervous tone. Maybe she thought she was being clingy. I made sure to discourage that thought, in case she _was_ thinking it.

"Of course you can. And I'll see you tomorrow morning at school."

We smiled at each other and said goodnight. I watched her go inside.

* * *

I'm wondering if the revolving POVs are annoying you. XD Let me know. Review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Whoa! I am blown away by your reviews. XD I wasn't going to update today, but I had the time to type the chapter, and the fact that the story seems to be well liked prompted an earlier update :)

As for the POV changes, more people seemed to like it than dislike it, so as long as there's a majority, I'll keep the revolving POVs. I don't usually write like that, but again, I wanted to try something different.

To **aLLy596- **Through You is not a mainstream band, so I don't expect you to find them on iTunes or something. However, they do have a myspace. I suggest everyone look them up, and listen to Shakespeare Wrote. Through You is an amazing band. I was lucky enough to meet them :)

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Miley**

School wasn't bad. I enjoy school, usually. My old school was a lot of fun. I was in chorus and the National English Honor Society. Singing and reading. That pretty much encompassed my hobbies.

In my new English class, we were reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' I had read it five times already. It was one of my favorite books.

The teacher (who's name I still didn't know off the top of my head) was addressing the class. "I don't honestly feel like grading the critiques over the long weekend, so I'm extending it. Your papers are due Wednesday, when you come back." The class erupted into cheers. "All right! Calm down people. Now, take out your books for silent reading. You should be finishing it today if you stuck to the schedule…"

A note landed on my desk. I looked up to see Lilly waving at me. I stifled a giggle and read the note: _How are you today?_

I wrote back: _Great, actually. I'm in a good mood._

I chucked it at her and received it back quickly: _Why's that?_

_I love the weather today. It's nice. Breezy. Feels like the holidays, if that makes any sense. But how are you?_

_Don't worry, it makes sense. I like it too. And I'm good. I like Tuesdays. _

_Why's that?_

_It's not a Monday._

_Makes sense… Have you finished the book yet?_

_Yep. Last week. And I finished my paper. It was a good book._

_Yea, I love it. It's one of my favorites… Though I suppose you know that already… heh._

I saw her snicker as she read that. Then-

_Do you still want to hang out by your house again later today?_

I suppressed a frown. Maybe she didn't want to see me… I was surprised when another paper landed on my desk. Lilly again- _Because I was thinking maybe you'd like to come to the skate park with me._

_Wow,_ I thought, completely taken aback. _Am I that easy to read?_

I sent her another note: _As long as I get to ask the questions today._

---

**Lilly**

At the lunch table, Oliver finally managed to put his eyes back in their sockets. "So Miley," he asked her, "Do you like your classes?"

Miley was sitting next to me, eating a turkey sandwich. She took a bite before answering. "Yea. I like English especially."

Sarah piped up. "Oh, me too! It's a lot of fun!"

I shook my head at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Hello there." I glanced up from my tray. My eyes landed on local heart throb Jake Ryan. _Ew._

---

**Miley**

My eyes met his, and I gotta say, they were nice eyes. Light brown with darker flecks. My stomach churned. I mumbled a hello back.

The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Jake Ryan. Sorry I didn't see you earlier, but these other three losers were blocking my view."

I saw Lilly scowl at her salad. Oliver was busy trying to look interested in his algebra homework and Sarah's eyes fell on some petition form. Maybe this was someone to avoid…But my God, he was hot. I shook his hand.

He swept a hand through his light brown hair. It was a bit longer than Oliver's. "You should come see me play tonight after school." He stopped here to wink at me. "Football."

I was incredibly flustered and probably turning a deep red. "Well, I mean, I kinda-"

"She's already got plans."

_Saved._

Lilly was glaring daggers at Jake Ryan, who answered without turning to her. "You don't say." He spoke to me again. "Well, if you change your mind." With another wink, he strutted off.

---

**Lilly**

_God damn it._ I exhaled sharply, and jammed an apple in my mouth, biting off a huge chunk viciously. Oliver was looking at me as though I was a ticking time bomb.

Miley quietly surveyed me for a while before taking out a book. I ignored Sarah as she started talking about a can food drive for Thanksgiving.

---

**Miley**

"So… I'll see you after school, right?" I asked hopefully.

Lilly was staring down at her shoes (vans) and had her hands lodged deep into her pockets. "Yea," she mumbled, "Sure." And she walked away.

---

**Lilly**

I spent my entire 4th block (health) writing. Lyrics, poems, short stories. Anything that popped into my head. It was something I did to calm myself. I didn't want to be angry when I saw Miley next.

---

**Miley**

"I need to call my dad." I told Lilly when she asked me if I still wanted to go to the skate park. She nodded, and I took out my cell phone.

"Hey dad."

"Hi bud. What's up?"

"Can I go to the skate park with Lilly?"

"Sure. Just be home for dinner."

"Ok dad." I hung up on him, wondering when he would get over the fact that I had a friend, and would start saying no to me when I wanted to go somewhere.

"He's fine." I told Lilly then.

She smiled faintly. "Alright. Let's go… And you can start the interrogation." A glance. A smirk.

I blushed.

---

**Lilly**

She wanted to know where I was born, what year, what time. She knew I liked skateboarding, obviously, but when did I start? Why?

We got to the park while I was giving her my skateboarding history.

"I started when I was seven. That's when I met Oliver, actually." I pushed open the gate to the park and held it open for Miley. She walked in and I followed. "My mom was walking with me to school. Oliver came crashing into us." I chuckled at the memory. Then I waved to Will behind the counter of the entrance booth. He waved back. Excited now, I grabbed Miley's hand and ran over to my favorite ramp. Before I started skating, I finished my story. "That was on the first day of school. The next day, I walked alone, and Oliver was skating ahead of me. I caught up with him and asked what was so great about a piece of wood with wheels. He told me to get on and see for myself. I did."

Miley was smiling at me, entertained probably. "So you've been skateboarding ever since?"

I nodded, then gestured at the ramp behind me. "I learned here. Will-" I jerked my thumb at him- "And Oliver taught me."

Miley looked at Will for a second, then turned back to me. "Show me?"

I happily obliged.

---

**Miley**

"Wow. You're amazing! I could never do something like that." I shook my head in wonder.

I was sitting on a bench close to the ramp, and Lilly, having just finished, came to sit next to me. She grinned. "Thanks. And I'm sure you could. Just takes practice is all."

I just shook my head again. Then I thought of another question for her… Cautiously, I asked, "So, Lilly… What's with that guy at lunch? Jake… Ryan…?" My voice faded out at the look on her face. Lilly glowered at her shoes, her hands balled into fists. Her reaction frightened me. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked…_

"He's a jerk," She spat. "Plain and simple."

She was shaking in her anger. I desperately wanted to calm her, but I didn't know how… I was no good at this kind of thing.

Lilly glanced up at me, noticed my expression, and her features smoothed out. She exhaled slowly, her eyes never leaving my face. Then she started speaking. "He's a real asshole, Miley. He completely ruined Oliver." Her voice was controlled, and there was no trace of the emotion earlier displayed… I wondered if she was worried about scaring me. "Jake… Well, came on to Oliver." My eyes widened. Lilly had paused and she was gauging my expression. I don't think she liked what she saw. She continued with a very pronounced frown. "At a party last year, Jake cornered Oliver and started hitting on him. Oliver, obviously, wasn't interested, and tried to convey that to the jerk." Lilly paused again, frown still in place, watching me closely. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. She continued. "Jake didn't take Oliver's rejection too kindly… He rapped him." I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. I honestly couldn't wrap my head around the concept. "After he was finished with my friend, Jake went around telling everyone how Oliver came onto _him_. Everyone, of course, believed hot shot Jake Ryan."

She continued to watch me as I sat there, wide eyed and disbelieving. I shook my head numbly. "Jake's… gay?"

Cautiously, it seemed to me, Lilly nodded. "He'd never admit to it, of course… Does it bother you?" She whispered that last part.

"What?"

"Does someone being gay… bother you?"

I didn't really know what to make of it. What did that matter? "Well, I guess not… My dad's really religious, I know he doesn't like it… But I guess I don't really care…" Lilly visibly relaxed. That was curious.

She shook her head, looking away from me. "That guy's trouble Miley… I saw the way you looked at him, but honestly, I wouldn't go there. It's not worth it… Plus, he's always cheating on his 'girlfriends' with some guy or another…" She sighed, then looked back at me. "There are plenty of other people out there for you. _Anyone_ is better than Jake Ryan though."

---

**Lilly**

Dang, I really didn't mean to go there. It was way too early to touch on the subject. I had a process. If there was a girl I was crushing on that wasn't gay herself, I made the effort to be friends with her first without bringing up anything having to do with being gay. It worked sometimes. Other times it blew up in my face… But I really liked Miley. I didn't want to ruin a potential friendship with my sexuality... I guess it _was_ good to know that she didn't have a problem with gay people though.

---

**Miley**

She walked me home, and we paused at the door. Lilly shuffled her feet a little nervously. That was weird. I had yet to see her nervous. She usually radiated confidence.

"Miles," The nickname rolled easily off her tongue. I liked that way it sounded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea," it came out slightly breathless for some reason. "See you tomorrow."

She smiled a little, brought her hand up and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt the heat on my face. Glancing down, I said goodnight. She returned the farewell, and I walked inside.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) They are great motivators, I'll tell ya. Special thanks to **Mr. Fishy** for the awesome review (and great fics that are an inspiration. If you haven't already, I suggest you take a look at them).

For the record, yes, Lilly is only into chicks in this fic.

And I mentioned To Kill a Mockingbird in the 2nd chapter mainly because I just finished reading it, and pretty much fell in love with it :)

Oh, and I made a slight time error in the other 2 chapters. Instead of it being a week away from Thanksgiving in chapter one (which takes place on a Monday), it should only be four days away. I fixed it :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

My mother woke me up with a soft pat on my shoulder. "Time to wake up," she murmured. I shook my head groggily, lifting myself from the bed. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving," my mom told me on her way out of the room, "Are we going to Oliver's again?"

I started pulling out my clothes from my drawer, and I answered her sleepily, "We always do…"

---

**Miley**

"Yea, every year it's my mom and me with Oliver's family. It's pretty fun, usually." Lilly and I were lounging around our lockers, shooting the breeze before the bell rang. I had asked her what she was doing tomorrow, it being a major holiday…

"That's nice. At least you have a tradition." I fidgeted with my sleeve.

Lilly was eying said fidgeting hand. "Well… yea, I guess… I mean… Ok seriously Miles." Lilly's own hand shot out and grabbed mine, halting the fidgeting process. "Why are you doing that?" Her face looked curious, not mad, so I figured I was safe.

"I don't know. Just to have something to do with my hands, I guess." I wondered what she thought about my excuse.

Lilly seemed amused, for reasons unknown to me. Instead of coming out with a joke though, she just shook her head and released my hand. "Well, please, try not to be so nervous all the time. You have no reason to be."

My jaw dropped a little. "What do you mean _nervous_?"

She chuckled and picked up her book bag from the floor as the bell rang. We started walking to class. "You're always so jumpy. You need to _relax_." She drawled out the vowels, stretching out 'relax' like a rubber band.

"I am _not_ jumpy!" I wondered why I was being so defensive.

Lilly stopped, turned to me, and poked me lightly in the ribs. I squealed in spite of myself, and jumped in the air on reflex. She raised both her eyebrows at me, a victorious smirk on her face.

"That- I mean- That proves _nothing_!" I was getting flustered again. It was amazing how many times I've been embarrassed in the course of three days. _The draw back of being social, _I thought sadly.

Lilly just laughed. "You're way too tense, Miley. Loosen up a bit." We reached our English class and she opened the door for me. I went in, probably still red from the embarrassment of it all.

---

**Lilly**

"You turn red like clock work."

I punched Oliver in the shoulder for that.

"What?!" He exclaimed, holding his shoulder. "It's true."

I looked over at Miley, who had her face buried in her arms, her brown hair splayed on the lunch table. A muffled, "Is not!" could now be heard from inside the mountain of hair.

"Jeez, Oliver, she doesn't need that to be pointed out for her." _Boys_, I thought, aggravated.

"Is today National Pick on Miley Day or something?" She now raised her head off the table, the bright red blush reduced to a light pink.

"Actually no, but today is National Save the Whales Day." Sarah beamed at us, and even Miley couldn't resist the strong urge to crack up. Sarah's huge smile collapsed. "What? It _is_!"

We just laughed harder.

---

**Miley**

Oliver, Lilly and I were at our lockers after school. Oliver had said he wanted to ask me something that was time sensitive.

"Miley," He started, "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

_Oh._ I was surprised. "Um… eating?"

Lilly snickered and Oliver shook his head. "I mean, is it like, a day with your family or what?"

I exhaled sharply. Lilly noticed and gave me a look. "Well… Not really…" Arg. I wasn't going to get into this now.

---

**Lilly**

Oliver was being his oblivious self. "Well, if you want, you can come have dinner with us. The rest of your family is welcome. My mom goes kinda crazy with the food, so we'll have enough."

I kept a close eye on Miley, watching as she started wringing her hands. _That's it. I am getting this chick to relax. _

Miley opened her mouth to speak. "Thanks Oliver, that's really nice… I'll ask my dad and tell you later."

Oliver grinned and wrote his number down for her, said goodbye to us, and left to catch his bus.

"Ready to go?" My voice was all gentle-like. It surprised me.

Miley nodded, and we started walking. I had left my skateboard at home today, so I could match my pace with hers.

"It's your turn." She mumbled to me.

"Hm?"

"To ask me questions."

I smiled. "Alright."

---

**Miley**

We were sitting on the steps in front of my house, talking. At first, I was just as uptight as I always am. However, after an hour passed, I figured I should do what Lilly had told me to do this morning.

I was starting to relax.

While we were talking, I reflected on my behavior around Lilly in the past two days. She was right. I _was_ very jumpy. So I tried to breathe and calm myself. When I did, I saw Lilly looking at me triumphantly, but she didn't say anything.

And Lilly was so easy to be around. _This is easy_, I thought. _What was I always so afraid of?_

---

**Lilly**

"Why are you always uptight?" This was the question I had been dying to ask for the past hour and a half. I wondered if she'd tell me.

Miley, predictably, went pink. "I don't know… It started around the time…" She looked up at me, indecision plain on her features. I tried to look encouraging. Maybe it worked, because she continued. "Around the time my mom left."

Aha. It looked like I had my answer to a lot more than just one question.

Miley was now looking at anything but me. Her eyes settled on a nearby tree, and she spoke to it. "It was two years ago this month… I don't know, Lilly… My mom-"

I saw her struggle with whatever it was she was going to say. I saw her eyes fill with tears, and I figured she was a crier. "Miley," I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact, so I pulled my hand away. "Miley, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She nodded, wiping her tears on the back of her sleeve. I watched her as she quickly pulled herself together. I had a feeling she wouldn't want me to try and comfort her. Just call it a hunch. But I thought I should say something, at least. "Miley…"

She still wouldn't look at me, preferring to stare at the tree. That really bugged me. "Miley, look at me."

She obliged hesitantly, and she looked afraid, like I was going to hit her or something. She started apologizing. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to start crying, I'm usually good at-"

"I don't mind _that_." My voice sounded a little angry. I toned it down and continued calmly. "Miles, something tells me you haven't talked about… whatever happened with your mom. I'm not telling you that you should spill your guts to me if you're not ready… But Miley, if you need to cry, I don't mind. I like to think I have a pretty comfortable shoulder." I scooted closer to her, patting my shoulder to emphasize my point.

She eyed my shoulder, then looked back up at my face. I tapped my shoulder again. She bit her lower lip. "Lilly… I appreciate it, I really do. But I can't."

I half expected her to get up and run inside, crying her heart out like in the movies. But she didn't, and I felt silly for thinking it. She just sat there, staring at me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize… But I at least would like to know why you're turning down my shoulder."

She laughed weakly. "Lilly, I haven't been close to anyone in two years. I've learned to comfort myself… I don't usually cry in front of people. It's weird for me, that's all."

I frowned. "Miley, letting someone in isn't a bad thing… It doesn't make you weak or anything…" I exhaled slowly first, then I said, "Miley, I _want_ to be close to you."

She looked down, obviously uncomfortable. "You've only known me for a few days."

"So? I've spent enough time with you to know that I want to be your friend."

"Maybe I'm not the greatest person for you to be friends with."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I suck at being close to people. I'm horrible at it. You'll only get hurt."

I had had enough. "Miley Stewart," I faced her completely and made her look me in the eye. "Unless you tell me that you hate my guts and never want to see me again, I'm going to keep trying to be your friend." I looked at her, waiting for her to send me off.

"… I don't hate you, Lilly… And I want you to stay."

"Good… But you know, you're really confusing. You say we shouldn't be friends, then you say you want me around… I don't get you." Maybe that was something that drew me to her though. Hm. I needed to think about that later.

She sighed, frustrated-like. "I just don't want to hurt you."

I raised my eyebrows. "How would you do that?"

She looked down again. "Lilly I told you, I'm not good at being close to people. I'm not. And you want to be close to me.. I don't know if I can do that."

"Well…" I put two fingers under her chin, raising her head up to look at me. "If you mean it when you say you want me around, then you'll try… Just give me a chance, ok?"

We stared at each other. I wasn't going to back down on this. I was already in too deep. There was no way I was giving up without a fight.

---

**Miley**

What was I always so afraid of?

Of a friend's comforting hand on my shoulder?

Of a hug?

Of being weak?

These were the thoughts spinning around inside my head during me and Lilly's staring contest.

_Why was I afraid? _

I wasn't sure why I was acting the way I was acting. Just ten minutes ago I had felt at ease. I had admitted to myself that being around Lilly was effortless… And I knew blaming my mother was the easy way out… _I'm sick of letting that get in my way…_

"Ok Lilly," I whispered. "I'll give it a shot."

* * *

I don't know. This wasn't my favorite chapter. Probably cause of the drama. lol. Let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait, and I know this is a short chapter, but it's all I have time to type today. I promise I will update tomorrow :)

Thanks again for all the reviews, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Miley**

"So can we go?"

My dad smiled at me benignly. "That sounds really nice bud… Sure, why not?"

"Thanks dad." I hugged him and had my foot on the stairs when my dad said, "So Miles, is this Oliver a nice boy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, yea dad. Not my type though." I hurried up to my room.

Throwing myself on top of my bed, I turned on my iPod and put it on shuffle.

I had some serious thinking to do.

---

**Lilly**

"Whoa. Jeez Lills, that's something else." Oliver sounded floored.

I was lying on his bed, telling him about my earlier… discussion with Miley. After leaving her doorstep, I had gotten my mom to take me to Oliver's. I really needed to talk to him about all this. "Yep. But hey, she didn't tell me to beat it. That's a good thing, right?"

Oliver plopped down next to me. "Well, yea. Means she's willing to try. She told you that, right?"

I sighed. "Yea, she did… You know, at first, I just wanted to… be with her, you know? Like a couple. You know I usually get to know the girls I'm after first, but still… I saw her, and all I thought about was…" I trailed off, embarrassed. Oliver chuckled knowingly. Hurriedly, I continued, "I mean, I still wanted to get to know her… But now I really want to be her best friend."

Oliver asked the obvious question: "Are you still attracted to her?"

"Hell yea," I muttered.

He smirked.

"But I'd rather be her friend than her lover."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at me. "That's what you say _now_."

---

**Miley**

I ceased my meditations for a second to call Oliver.

When he picked up the phone, I heard a cacophony of noise in the background. It took me a second to realize what I was hearing was incredibly loud rock music. Oliver's voice sounded distant while he said, "Turn that down for a sec, Lills." My heart beat picked up its pace for a brief second while Lilly turned the volume down. Then Oliver addressed me. "Hello?"

"Hey Oliver. It's Miley."

A thud, a grunt, and then a harried sounding Oliver: "Ow, oh, hey Miley! Did you ask your dad?"

Wondering what had happened over at Oliver's during the obvious scuffle, I answered him. "Yea, count us in."

"Cool! How many of you?"

"My dad, brother, and me."

A pause and a few indistinct mutterings, then: "Alrighty. Stop by my house tomorrow at six. Um… Lilly's mom can give you guys a ride, since you don't know where I live."

I figured this was as good a time as any to start keeping my word to Lilly. Our parents meeting each other before getting to Oliver's seemed like a positive step forward. "Sure. What time will they be here?"

"Around… five forty. That ok?"

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

---

**Lilly**

"Arg!" I (rather melodramatically) flung myself on top of Oliver's bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Oliver was massaging his arm, which I had pretty much tried to wring off his torso when I figured out it was Miley on the phone.

"Sorry. Just a little… What's the word?"

"Obsessive? Possessive? _Possessed_?" Oliver gave me a dark look and turned the music up again.

I inclined my head. "Touché."

* * *

Again, sorry for the short ness. I will update tomorrow, though. Let me know what you think. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Here is the promised chapter! I really liked this one. It was fun to write :)

I won't be updating for a while due to Thanksgiving and whatnot, so Happy early Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

I gave myself a hard stare, concentrating on my appearance. I was clad in a light, red sweater, black dress pants and boots. I usually don't dress like this, preferring my simple band shirt, jeans, and hat, with either vans or converse. The first time I had Thanksgiving dinner with the Okens (I was in the 5th grade), Oliver had teased me mercilessly for wearing a skirt. I might have tripped him on his way down the stairs, but I can't remember too clearly.

My mom always made sure I looked presentable in a skirt or dress or some other frilly thing. This always resulted in arguments where I'd throw a perfume bottle or dress on the floor. It was like my second, less pleasant Thanksgiving tradition.

By my mom didn't have to fight me this year. This year, I had a reason to look nice… Even though I had told myself I was only going for being Miley's friend, I still wanted to impress her.

"Lillian Truscott, how many times have I told you, _you cannot wear that_- Oh."

As I was standing in front of the mirror, my mother came in, putting silver dangly things on her ears. She stopped, righted herself, and stared at me. In addition to my lovely attire, I had put on make up and did my hair nice. Mind you, nothing fancy, but still.

My mom was gaping at me, mouth hanging wide open. I scowled at her. "_What_?"

She pulled herself together and smiled at me. Then she went into my drawer and pulled out a long box. I already knew what it was, and I almost protested, but I figured jewelry wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like it was going to burn my skin, like I used to tell my mom it would back when I was ten.

My mom pulled out a silver necklace and put it on me. It had a small heart on the end, and had been my grandmother's. There was a matching bracelet, which was put on my wrist.

My mom shook her head, still smiling. "This must be a pretty special girl, if we skipped our yearly World War."

"I guess..."

She laughed and put a hand in the pocket of her jacket and held a smaller box. "I was going to threaten you with three months of kitchen duty when you refused to wear it, but I guess that's unnecessary now." And out came a ring, silver and dainty. I was guessing it also belonged to my grandmother.

"My mother's," she said as she slipped it on my finger. _Yep._

"…Thanks mom."

--

**Miley**

"Dad! Have you seen my red skirt?!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs from my bedroom, throwing clothes around, half dressed and without my hair even started yet.

"Try your bottom drawer!" He roared back.

Then Jackson screamed, "Can I borrow a tie, dad?!"

"Come over here and get it!"

Sighing, I opened my bottom drawer, and there was my red skirt. Pulling it on hurriedly, I hopped around my room looking for my heels.

--

**Lilly**

"So tell me something about her." My mom and I were walking over to Miley's now. Mr. Stewart had offered my mom his car, seeing as how it was bigger and able to hold all five of us.

My mom had always been cool about my sexuality. She never had any problem with it. Ever. Not when she found out, not when I brought my first girlfriend home, and not when she caught us making out. There were never any fights, no Bible Camp or holy water, and no uncomfortable, awkward time period where she had to 'learn to accept it.' Sometimes I wondered if my dad would've been ok with it, if he had ever found out. He died when I was two, so I had no way to know. My mom told me once that he would've been ok with it, but maybe she was just saying that.

"Her name's Miley… She's really shy. And jumpy." I frowned as I remembered yesterday and our uncomfortable conversation. "But she's nice. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her."

My mom smiled and gave me a sidelong glance. "She pretty?"

I could feel myself turning slightly red. "Mom…"

"Well?"

I mumbled an affirmative.

She chuckled as we walked up to Miley's door and knocked.

A sandy haired boy opened the door. He was a little taller than me, but not by much. I knew this had to be Jackson, Miley's older brother who she had told me about during our 'getting to know you' sessions.

"Hey, you can come in. We're just waiting for Miley, then we can go."

My mom and I walked in. Mr. Stewart was standing at the foot of the stairs, impatient looking. He was wearing a jacket on top of his dress shirt with a black tie, nice pants, and his shoes were highly polished. Jackson was wearing a similar outfit, but with a red tie and his shoes weren't as shiny.

"Miley, get down here!" Mr. Stewart hollered up the stairs before turning to greet us. "Hello! Robbie Ray Stewart." He shook hands with my mom then looked at me. "You look right nice Lilly. You too Miss. Truscott."

I thanked him and my mom told Robbie Ray to call her Marian.

--

**Miley**

_Ok, ok, ok. Let's go._

I had been standing in my bedroom for a minute or so, preparing myself to face her again. My outfit gave me some confidence: A black blouse with red skirt and black heels. I had let my hair down, but had straightened it. Simple jewelry hung around my neck and dangled off my wrist and ears.

At least I looked good.

I took a deep breath and left my room.

--

**Lilly**

I had never seen her with her hair like that before. It was stunning. _She _was stunning (I had to admit, I loved her tendency to wear skirts).

Miley walked down the stairs slowly while her dad was going on about girls taking forever to get ready. When she reached us, her eyes met mine and I beamed at her. She looked down, smiling. "Mom," I said, "This is Miley."

My mom extended her hand to Miley and they shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Miley nodded and returned the sentiment.

Then Mr. Stewart clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Alright ya'll, let's get goin'!"

--

**Miley**

Oliver lived 15 minutes away, and my dad and Lilly's mom talked the entire way there. Jackson stayed in the way back, listening to his iPod and texting his girlfriend.

Lilly and I talked a little bit at first.

"You look really nice," I told her.

She seemed pleased, and I noticed her eyes appraise me for a second. A small smirk graced her lips. "You look amazing… Now, don't get all embarrassed."

Instead of looking down and going red, I looked her right in the eye. "Thank you."

She nodded approvingly. "You're very welcome."

After that, we heard our parents mention our names, so we listened in to make sure they weren't embarrassing us.

--

**Lilly**

"Hey!" Oliver opened his front door for us and let us in. I hugged him as I passed him and wished him a Happy Thanksgiving.

Oliver's dad was next and I hugged him too. "Hey Lilly, Happy Thanksgiving." I always liked Oliver's dad. Mr. Oken was fun and playful. He was tall and built, with dark hair and deep brown eyes, like his son's.

Oliver's little brother Rick waved at me and I gave him a pat on the head, smiling at him. He looked like a miniature Oliver.

Mrs. Oken called to us from the kitchen, telling us to seat ourselves.

I stayed by Miley's side as Oliver and I introduced her to his parents and little brother. She was her shy self, but I think she liked Oliver's family. Who wouldn't?

Mrs. Oken was tall and lean, the kind of women who loved going to the gym. She had long black hair and brown eyes, and today she was wearing a long emerald green dress. She was kind to pretty much everyone, but when anything threatened her family, she was the typical over protective mother and/or wife. She's like my second mother, and my own mom's best friend. Mrs. Oken was also the first person I came out to, and she reacted the same way my mom did.

We all sat in the Oken's expansive living room. Mr. Stewart, Jackson and Oliver's dad were getting along, talking about football. Mrs. Oken and my mom were held up in the kitchen, getting everything ready. Oliver, Miley and I were sitting together with Rick, enjoying the school free hours.

"You both look amazing. Lilly, what did your mom threaten you with to get you to wear the ring?" Oliver smirked at me, and Miley arched an eyebrow at Oliver's comment.

I explained for her benefit. "My mom has to fight me to get me into 'presentable' clothes every year."

"Yea, and she's never happy about it. I've still got the scar from when she pushed-"

"Oh hush, Oliver." I interrupted him. "You _fell_. And for the record, I both dressed myself today, _and_ let my mother give me the ring without throwing anything."

Miley giggled and Oliver stared at me wide eyed.

--  
**Miley**

I was enjoying myself. Oliver's family was really nice, and easy to get along with. And I was keeping my word to Lilly. Little by little, throughout the evening I opened up a little bit more. But always when Oliver was out of ear shot. Not that I didn't like him or anything, but being close to one person was all I could handle right now.

At seven thirty, Mrs. Oken announced the table set (which Ricky helped with, as he proudly informed me) and that it was time to eat.

When I saw the table, I realized Oliver hadn't been exaggerating. All across the long dinning table, plates and bowls of delicious smelling food were placed. There was mashed potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce, three different kinds of bread, an assortment of vegetables, stuffing, etc. And in the middle of the table, was probably the biggest turkey I've ever seen.

Oliver looked the table up and down, grinning. "Awesome." He flung himself in a chair, his little brother right beside him. Lilly smiled and held a chair out for me across from Oliver. I thanked her and sat down. She sat next to me, between me and her mom. My dad sat on my other side, Jackson next to him. Mrs. Oken stood next to her chair and started serving us. I took a little bit of everything. Lilly took a lot of most things, and Oliver looked like he wanted to gain 50 pounds.

When everyone had their food and drinks, Mr. Oken, seated at the head of the table, told us it was time to say grace.

We all bowed our heads as Mr. Oken gave thanks for the food, the company, and our lives. I glanced at Lilly from the corner of my eye. She had her hands folded, and her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, and incredibly beautiful. Silently, I thanked God for her. For the friend who wanted me.

"Amen."

--

**Lilly**

We were loud and happy. I joked with Oliver and Rick and watched Miley laugh and talk with everyone. George Winston's CD _December_ was playing in the background, like it did every year.

Everyone loved Mrs. Oken's cooking, as usual. I had seconds, and Miley teased me about my appetite, which apparently rivaled Oliver's.

For dessert, Mrs. Oken brought out an apple pie and vanilla ice cream, which everyone had seconds of, despite the huge meal we had just consumed.

After eating, we all stayed seated to talk. Mr. Stewart told us about his music career, and Mrs. Oken shrieked when it dawned on her that he was _the _Robbie Ray Stewart.

Mr. Oken brought in more wine for the adults, and they went off about their work, friends and coworkers.

Oliver let slip that he had the new _Halo 3_, which immediately caught Jackson's attention, and along with Rick, they rushed up to Oliver's room.

That left me and Miley to ourselves. I couldn't have been happier, and I wondered if Oliver had brought up his video game on purpose. I made a mental note to thank him later. "Come outside with me?" I asked Miley. She nodded and we left through the sliding door behind the dinning table.

Oliver's back yard was pretty big, and a large pool dominated most of it. Miley and I sat down on a bench that was placed against the wall of the house.

"Oliver has a really nice house. I think it's bigger than mine." Miley smiled as she looked at the pool.

"I haven't seen you smile this much yet." I told her.

She looked up at me, and I saw her blush a little. "I'm having a good time. I like his family, and your mom."

I was mildly surprised that she didn't wave off my almost-complement. But I went with it. "Yea, I love his family. And my mom too, for that matter."

She nodded. Then asked, "What happened to your dad? If you don't mind my asking."

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. He died when I was really little. I don't remember him at all. Cancer." I shrugged when Miley looked like she was going to be sympathetic. "You can't miss what you don't remember."

"Makes sense."

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the babble coming from inside and the CD still playing.

"Lilly?" She said.

"Mhm?" I was getting sleepy. All that food and the peace of just sitting here with Miley in the nice cool weather…

"Thank you."

I didn't ask her for what. She'd tell me when she was ready. "You're welcome."

* * *

There you have it :D Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **So sorry for the long wait. But the start of the holidays and school made it impossible for me to type this.

I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving :)

And thank you again to all the reviewers. It means a lot :)

**Disclaimer still stands. I also do not own any of the songs etc, mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

The day after Thanksgiving was always entertaining. My mom takes me shopping. Big sales and whatnot. I usually get my holiday shopping done quickly.

In the car on the way to the mall, my mom was gushing about last night. "They are such nice people, Lilly. I'm glad you know how to pick your friends." This made me smile as my mom kept on talking about Miley and Oliver and their parents. But I was only half listening, mhm-ing and nodding when called for.

---

**Miley**

The day after Thanksgiving was always entertaining. My family decorates the house. Even when my mom was still with us, it was always Jackson, my dad and me that did the work. My mother always went shopping.

"Did you get the CDs, bud?" My dad asked me from behind the kitchen counter. He was making pancakes, if the smell was anything to go by.

"Yea, they're in the CD player." I took a seat at the counter and my dad served me my breakfast. _Yep, pancakes._

"Jackson's bringin' the stuff down from the attic now. I'm gonna go up to help when I finish here." He smiled at me while I dug into my food.

---

**Lilly**

"I'll meet you at Macy's in two hours, ok?"

I nodded at my mother and she went off towards the Dillards' woman's department.

The mall was full of people, predictably. It always was this time of year. But I loved it. Fake Christmas trees, wreaths, and other festive decorations already adorned Dillards. If I listened closely, I could hear Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" playing in the background. Grinning, I started browsing, the money in my wallet (a combination of birthday and babysitting money) begging to be spent.

---  
**Miley**

Singing along with The Carpenters Christmas CD, I placed a Santa Claus near the front door. My dad was singing too, while he set up our Dickens Village houses, with Jackson helping him.

My dad cut off from singing the chorus of "Christmas Waltz" to say to me, "Hey bud, I forgot to tell ya. I really like your friends. They're very nice." I looked up to see him grinning at the Dickens village.

"Yea, they are."

---

**Lilly**

I was getting Oliver five shirts. I always got him five shirts, no more, no less. One for every day of the school week. His parents were very well off, but from the way he dresses, you'd never know it. His clothes were always dirty, or stained, or old.

Hence the five shirts. I would usually get them at Hot Topic or Pac Sun, and this year was no exception. So far, I had gotten him three shirts at Pac Sun, and I was currently on my way to Hot Topic.

---

**Miley**

At noon we took a break and had lunch. My dad made sandwiches. We ate in silence, content to listen to Nat King Cole belt out his Christmas carols.

---

**Lilly**

Hot Topic in Christmas time was somewhat of an oxymoron. I thought so anyway.

I went straight to the wall lined with band shirts. There were some new releases, but I ignored those, looking for the Beatles shirt I knew Oliver had his eye on. Finding it, I got the right size and kept browsing.

---

**Miley**

We finished an hour after lunch. Our house was huge, and we didn't have enough decorations to cover the whole downstairs, let alone the upstairs. We surveyed our work. "We could go shopping tomorrow. Maybe we could get some nutcrackers or snowmen or something." My dad looked at us for our opinion.

"Yea, nutcrackers would be cool." Jackson was eyeing the Christmas village. "Or another Dickens house."

I agreed with both of them.

My dad rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Well, tree time then."

---  
**Lilly**

I had spent an hour in Hot Topic, finding Oliver another shirt and a hat for myself. I went over to the register to pay. Behind the counter, I saw a very prominent poster depicting a band. I studied them. Five guys, rugged looking and almost all of them had long hair. Apparently, they were having a concert, and floor tickets were only $40. _Hm…_

---

**Miley**

My favorite part of decorating was putting up the tree. Jackson and my dad put it all together and I helped spread out the branches. The only bad thing about fake Christmas trees was the lack of smell. I really missed having our living room full of that pine tree scent.

But a definite upside was having the lights already in place.

---

**Lilly**

Oliver and I always kept an eye out for new bands playing in the area. Reading the poster, I learned the name of the band was Through You. The concert, conveniently enough, was on the first day of winter break. A little light bulb went off in my head.

"$35.93 is your total." The girl at the register waited as I took out the necessary amount. I handed it to her, and she opened the cash register to get change.

"Are they any good?" I asked the girl, nodding my head at the poser.

She gave it a quick glance, and said, "Yea. I've got their CD. It's not bad."

She looked to me like the kind of person who knew her stuff. "Thanks." I took my bag and change and checked my watch. I still had twenty minutes until I had to meet my mom. Putting on a burst of speed, I hurried to the Ticket Master at FYE, the music store.

---

**Miley**

"Here you go." My dad handed me my favorite ornament so I could put on the tree. It was a bear with a microphone that my aunt gave me for Christmas when I was ten. I hung it on a branch at the front, while to my left, Jackson put up a sailboat ornament that he got on our vacation to Key West down in Florida.

I reached for another decoration, and picked up a hanging poinsettia. A flower.

_Lilly._ I smiled and put it on the tree next to the singing bear.

---

**Lilly**

"Three floor tickets for Through You on December 21st?" The man behind the counter went to check his computer.

Three tickets. One for me, one for Ollie, and one for Miley. That would be part of her Christmas gift. I didn't think she liked rock too much, but I had an overwhelming desire to show her my world.

"Alright. $120." Thank god I had money. I always save my year's worth for the holidays.

---

**Miley**

My dad finished putting the angel on top of the tree, and he climbed down the ladder. I sat on my couch, gazing at the finished tree. It was beautiful.

Unbidden, the memory of a praying Lilly sprang into my head. I smiled.

My dad and brother went upstairs to take showers and I looked at the microwave clock. It was already five. I wondered what Lilly was up to. Maybe after a shower of my own, I'd stop by her house.

---

**Lilly**

"Wow, you sure got some nice things. Those concert tickets probably cost a pretty penny."

My mom and I, carrying at least six bags each, walked back to our car with some difficulty. "Yea well, I baby sat a lot this year. The Collins' paid me $10 an hour over the summer when I looked after their twins. And the Ricardo's paid me $8 an hour to watch Juan. I was always over their houses for most of the day."

We put our bags into the trunk of our car, and my mom looked impressed by the generosity of the other families. "Well that's good. Now that I think back, I do remember you baby sitting a lot."

"Yep. Good thing too."

We got in the car and started home.

---

**Miley**

It was getting cooler outside, so I dressed in jeans and a light sweater. I told my dad I was going for a walk, and he told me to be home by nine.

---

**Lilly**

Pulling into my driveway, I noticed a familiar figure walking towards my house. A smile leapt to my lips. "Mom, one sec ok?"

My mom looked towards the person coming closer and gave me a knowing look. "Alright."

I bounded out of the car and towards Miley. "Hey!" I noticed my tone of voice. It sounded way too hyper to belong to me.

She smiled warmly. "Hi. Christmas shopping?" She gestured at my mom, who was taking a few bags out of the trunk.

"Yep. I almost finished. Wanna come inside?" I jerked my thumb at my house.

Miley nodded and followed me inside (we stopped at the car so I could get the rest of the bags). My mom was in the kitchen and she looked up when we came in. "Hello Miley. Want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure Ms. Truscott." Miley and I strayed over to the couch, where I dumped the bags.

"Mom, we'll be in my room. Call us when the drinks are done."

I led Miley into my bedroom and turned the lights on. "You can have a seat." I stayed standing though, my hands in my pockets.

Miley sat on my bed and looked at the walls. "Wow. How many concerts have you been to?"

My room was practically wallpapered with posters signed by bands I had met. My favorite bands, Dashboard Confessional and Evanescence, had their posters on the ceiling above my bed. "Well, Oliver and I go to a lot… Actually, there's something I want to tell you."

I joined her on my bed, sitting cross legged. "I got you and Oliver an early Christmas gift. Oliver'll love it, but I figured I should run it by you. If you don't wanna go, I can give the ticket to Sarah."

"Ticket?" Miley sounded a little nervous.

"Yea. There's a band coming December 21st. I got you a ticket. You wanna go?"

Miley fidgeted with her sleeves. Arg, there we go with the fidgeting again! It really drove me bananas.

"Sure but I'll have to ask my dad. It would be my first rock concert." She kept on with the fidgeting.

"Ok, one: Sure, ask your dad, no problemo. Just let me know. And two-" I grabbed her hand, once again stopping her nervous tendencies. I looked at her, and she looked back at me. The force of her eyes was something else. Racking my brains, I figured this was the first time we had locked eyes. Without thinking, I started to play with the formerly fidgeting hand, running my thumb over her knuckles, then intertwining our fingers. Miley's eyes never left mine, and I wondered when she'd pull her hand away.

She didn't, not until my mother's voice called us to the kitchen.

---

**Miley**

It's funny, but when it comes to hugs, I spaz. When it comes to being close to anybody, I spaz. But holding someone's hand… Well, I had no desire to start going crazy. And Lilly's hand was warm and soft. I liked it.

Ms. Truscott called us, and I gently freed my hand. We both got up from Lilly's bed and started back into the kitchen.

"Here you go, girls." Ms. Truscott handed us our mugs and retreated to her own room.

Lilly smiled at me over the rim of her cup. "You like it?"

I sipped at it and nodded. "Yea. I used to have this every winter in Tennessee. My mom made some good cocoa too."

At the mention of my mother, Lilly looked down and became very quiet. Maybe she was waiting for when I'd tell her what happened with my mom. _Soon. Just… not yet._ I nodded to myself, drinking my cocoa.

* * *

Kinda boring chapter, I know, but I thought it was necessary. Again, sorry for the long wait. 

Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **This is a short chapter, but it didn't feel right to combine the next chapter with this one.

Once again, thank you to all the reviewers who have stuck with me. I'm noticing a lot more alerts, and a lot less reviews (not sure if that's good or bad. lol), so I am grateful to everyone who voices their opinion on this fic :)

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Miley**

The weekend was enjoyable enough. My dad took me and Jackson shopping for more Christmas things, and we finished decorating by Saturday night. I spent Sunday with Lilly, Oliver and Sarah at the skate park. Sarah didn't skate, and neither did I, so we just watched Oliver and Lilly. I got to spend more time getting to know Sarah, and even though I still thought she was a little odd, she was nice enough.

Then Monday came, and with it, school.

---

**Lilly**

Miley and I walked to our first block in relatively high spirits, which was pretty unusual for me. Mondays were never really my day. I blamed Miley for my good mood.

Taking our seats, Mrs. Cope started explaining our assignment. "Get a partner, and I want you both to write a page summarizing 'To Kill a Mockingbird' in detail."

The class groaned, and many of the students started digging into their bags for their books. "Nope. No books. I told you, you should have finished reading it last Wednesday." Mrs. Cope gave us a stern look, then went to her desk, leaving us to it.

This wasn't going to be a problem for me. I turned in my seat to ask Miley to be my partner. To my displeasure, I saw Jake Ryan already asking her. Anger flared within me, and I almost punched the guy. But to my relief, it looked like Miley had turned him down. She faced me, a corner of her mouth lifted in a crooked smile. "Partners, Lilly?"

_Heh. Well what do you know?_ "Yea."

---

**Miley**

Yes, Jake Ryan was very good looking. And yes, even after what Lilly told me about him, I still thought so. But I considered Oliver a friend of mine now, and Lilly even more so.

Besides, if my parent's marriage had taught me anything, it was that looks weren't everything.

---

**Lilly**

"I can't stand math. It's freaking impossible." I stabbed at my salad angrily.

"It's not impossible. People manage." Oliver smirked at me.

"Pfft. You and your stupid pre-Calculus." Oliver was good in math. It was his best subject, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why.

"Hey Miley."

We looked around to see Jake Ryan grinning at her. Luckily, he was just passing by, and with a casual wave, he departed.

I glanced at Miley. She was frowning. "Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" She muttered.

Oliver ignored this and brought the conversation back to math.

---

**Miley**

"Can you believe that amount of work we got today?" Lilly was whining slightly on our way home. "Twenty questions for geometry, an essay to finish in English, and I've got vocab for health. Thank god we didn't get anything for chemistry. I think I would have died."

I smiled a little, amused by her ranting. "You're funny Lilly."

She gave me an incredulous look. "How?! Does my pain amuse you?"

"No. You just are."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

---

**Lilly**

I walked Miley to her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miles." Smiling, I waved and turned to go.

"Lilly, if you need help with geometry, call me. Ok?"

I looked back up to see Miley grinning.

After her eyes (and legs, I suppose), I loved her smile best. "You know, I really wonder why you don't smile more. You've got a gorgeous smile."

And to my utter delight, her grin widened. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

---

**Miley**

Almost cheerfully, I bounced into my house. Like always, my dad looked up from the piano. "Hey Miles." He studied my expression and a brief flicker of bewilderment flashed across his face. "You seem… happy."

I just laughed a little and climbed up the stairs into my bedroom.

Flipping the lights and my iPod on, I flopped down on my bed for a moment. After thinking everything through over the long weekend, I finally realized the importance of relaxing. Once I let down my defenses, I was able to really be happy. And wasn't that the point in life? Being happy?

And I was happy being Lilly's friend.

As I took out my geometry book, I made a promise to myself. Next time I was alone with Lilly, I'd tell her what happened with my mother. I was ready.

---

**Lilly**

The next morning, Miley was giving me a fake pout. "You didn't call me last night. You were ok with geometry?"

I grinned. "Actually, I was. Geometry, amazingly, wasn't too bad. I just had to apply myself. You proud of me?"

She laughed. "Of course."

Mrs. Cope walked in the room then, so we shut up.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Here's chapter eight, I hope you all like it :) And keep the reviews coming people! I thank those who review without fail every time :)

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

Miley's constant presence was almost a high. It was an amazing feeling. To me, it was like I had known her for years, instead of mere days. And I was happy to see Miley being happy. She was laughing, she was smiling. Her eyes lit up, and it was all I could see sometimes. Those eyes that were a very confusing color; somewhere between blue and gray. I had never felt this way before. Completely and totally-

"Lillian, the answer?"

I gave a start. Behind me, Miley muttered, "58 degrees."

"Um, 58 degrees?"

Mr. Lewis stared at me for a moment. "Very good. But enough daydreaming Lillian." He turned his back on the class and started working out the problem on the board.

I turned around quickly to face Miley and mouth my thanks.

She giggled.

---

**Miley**

"No homework today, thank god. I think they're feeling bad for us now. Skate park?" Lilly hopped on her board and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Sure. I'll just ask my dad." I was just about finished dialing when Lilly asked if I had mentioned the concert to my dad. "No, actually. It kinda… slipped my mind."

Lilly frowned. "Miles, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no! I do. I'm just nervous about what my dad will say."

"He's a musician. Haven't you been to his concerts before?"

At this point I had put my phone away. "No, I didn't. My mom never let me."

"Oh…" Lilly looked down. "Well, if it's a big deal, you don't have to go."

I saw the disappointment on her face, and it hurt to see her like that. Literally. My heart felt like a hand had squeezed it briefly. I winced. "Lilly, I want to go. I'll ask my dad right now." And without further ado, I took out my cell again and dialed my home phone number. My dad picked up on the third ring.

"Hey dad?"

"Yea, what's up bud? Staying out with Lilly?"

"Yea, if that's ok. The skate park."

"Sure, just-"

"Be home for dinner, right. And dad, Lilly got me and Oliver concert tickets for Christmas. It's on December 21st. Can I go?"

A pause on the other end. "Dad?"

"That's nice of her… Rock concert?"

"Um, yea."

"Just the three of you?"

"Yes."

"I guess its ok, if she already got the tickets. Sure Miley."

"Thanks dad."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye."

Lilly was looking at me. I couldn't fathom her expression. "What he say?"

"He said I could go. He just didn't sound too happy about it though."

"Ah… I'm sorry Miles. Really, if I thought it would start something I wouldn't have-"

"Lilly." She stopped talking. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still upset. I tugged at her sleeve. "Come on, Lills. Skate park."

"Ok."

---

**Lilly**

I felt really bad about the whole concert thing, but also slightly frustrated. I mean, how am I supposed to know what to bring up and what not to bring up? She still hasn't told me anything…

Trying not to feel too angry, I made it to the park with her. I got on my board immediately and took off for the nearest ramp.

---

**Miley**

I could tell something was wrong. The way she was skating was too aggressive, and she took a lot more falls than was usual. I waited on the side, watching her, deciding what to say to her when she finished.

---

**Lilly**

We sat on the same bench we sat on the first day I brought Miley to the park. I was drinking a bottle of water and Miley was worrying over the cuts and scraps I had acquired today. "Neosporin," she muttered.

"Huh?"

She pointed at the slightly bleeding cuts. "Put some Neosporin on it. It'll help."

I shrugged. The frustration hadn't completely worn off.

Miley noticed. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

She sounded so concerned, like she actually gave a damn. Like she actually cared. I looked at her, worry etched into her features. I recalled the first day I saw her at her window. I remembered thinking she was too beautiful to look so sad.

She was too beautiful to look so worried over something as trivial as my frustration.

An overwhelming desire to kiss her took hold of me. If I didn't have such an iron will I would've acted on this impulse... As it was, she didn't know about my sexuality yet. This wasn't the time.

I felt all the resentment drain away as I kept studying her. She seemed a little put off by my scrutiny, so I decided it was probably time to say something. "Nothing's wrong, Miles." I smiled. "Just hoping you won't get in trouble for the concert thing."

"That's it?" She looked relieved. "Don't worry about that. It'll be fine."

I nodded slowly. "If you say so."

---

**Miley**

Things were back to normal in no time at all. We were relaxed with each other as Lilly tried to teach me how to skate. Let me just say that skateboarding is not a talent of mine.

I thought about telling her about my mom, and how I was going to bring it up. But we were having such a good time; I didn't want to ruin it with my depressing talk.

Something told me Lilly wouldn't mind though… Just call it a hunch.

---

**Lilly**

We were walking home. Miley had to get back for dinner.

Walking in silence wasn't awkward for me. This felt right.

But Miley surprised me by speaking. "Lilly?"

I noticed she sounded nervous. I gave her my full attention. "Yes?"

We were at her driveway by now.

She stopped and turned to me. "I've thought a lot since last Wednesday. And I want you to know that I _do _want to be close to you. And I'm grateful that you didn't let me run away from getting to know you."

Floating. I was floating.

"And I'm ready to tell you about my mom." She paused, watching me. I nodded, not trusting myself to open my mouth. I might just let out a cry of triumph.

Miley took a breath, then started her story.

"My mom met my dad when he was on tour. They met at an after party, etc. They got married pretty fast, and had Jackson a year after their marriage. Then they had me two years after. It wasn't the most functional marriage, towards the end. They were always fighting. My mom had a drinking problem and a tendency to spend my dad's money… I was really close to my mom for a long time though. Before the fighting and drinking got worse, she was my best friend… Then the day before Thanksgiving two years ago, she left."

I frowned. "Just like that?"

She gave a dark chuckle. "Well, not before screaming herself hoarse. Told my dad a bunch of stuff. Jackson too… and me. Told me how she never wanted me, how she never loved me, etc. I never got over it, and I became really… withdrawn. My dad tried to get me to open up, to smile, to socialize. I never wanted to. I saw what being close to someone can do. And it was my own mother, flesh and blood all."

She was trying hard not to fall apart. I could tell in the way she was shaking, the way she kept swallowing, fighting the tears. It pained me to see her like this. "Miley." I stepped closer to her. She didn't step back. I put my hand on her arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Miley."

She made a noise somewhere between a sob and a chuckle. Then she stepped closer and flung her arms around me, breaking down completely. I held her close, and even though I was busy comforting her, I did notice how much I liked this position we were in. How much I was beginning to like her. _Not good…_

After a while, Miley pulled away. She was smiling. "You were right you know. That shoulder of yours? Very comfortable."

I returned the smile. "Thanks…" I was stuck. She had just spilled her greatest secret to me. If we were going to be close, I had to return the favor. I couldn't keep on lying to her… Grimacing, I figured, _What the hell? _"Miley?

"Mhm?" She was wiping her tears now.

"Since we're opening up and all, there's something you should probably know." I was throwing my chance with her out the window in favor of being her friend by saying this. Maybe I'd drive myself crazy. Maybe this was just a crush. That's what I was hoping anyway. She needed a friend. I was going to be that friend. Nothing more.

"I'm a lesbian."

She hiccupped.

I shuffled my feet. "Um, I really hope that doesn't bother you…?"

She stared at me a little longer, then burst out laughing. "Lilly, believe me, I'm not gonna let something like that get in the way of us being friends… Boy, am I blind though. I should've known."

"Heh, heh… So, we're good?" I was more than a little confused by her reaction.

She was still chuckling as she answered. "Yes, we're more than good." Then she suddenly turned serious. I wondered if she was bipolar. "But um, I don't think my dad needs to know about your orientation… He wouldn't like it."

Shame, but whatever. I was Miley's friend, not her dad's. "Alright." I glanced at my watch. "Speaking of your dad, you're a little late for dinner."

Miley gave a little squeak. "I'd better get going. I'll see your tomorrow Lills." She gave me another hug, which I returned enthusiastically. Then she jogged up to her front door.

I watched her go, feeling oddly empty. I realized this was a bittersweet victory. Maybe I'd go and tell Oliver he could ask Miley out now… Sighing, I turned to go home.

* * *

Review :) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long for the update. Some personal stuff came up, and I wanted to get that over and done with before I typed this chapter.

Also sorry that it's kinda short. XD But I've got the next chapter written out, and I'm going to type it and post it tomorrow.

Once again, thank you to all the reviewers :)

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

I picked Miley up in the morning for school, as was customary now. Miley opened the door for me, a smile on her face, and greeted me with the usual.

"Morning."

I stepped inside. "Morning."

Miley went over to the counter, grabbed her bag, and shouted her farewell up the stairs to her dad. Then she turned to me. "Come on." She ran over to me, seized my wrist, and pulled me out the door. All very enthusiastic like.

I had a feeling today wasn't going to be a usual, typical kind of day.

--

**Miley**

I was in a good mood. Ok, _good _is putting it a trifle mildly. I was ecstatic, bordering on hyper. This was something I hadn't been in a very long time.

Blame Lilly.

She seemed to be affected by my good humor. She was smiling as I pulled her along. "So Miley, what's up?" She was laughing slightly.

"Today's going to be a good day."

"How so?"

I looked at her, lifting a corner of my mouth in a half smile. "I can just tell."

--

**Lilly**

And she was right. Today was going better than usual. The best thing about today was Miley's happiness.

But there were other things.

In English, I aced my test on To Kill a Mockingbird, and got my critique back with full points.

Between first and second, I got to see Jake Ryan get dumped by his current "girlfriend."

In chemistry, we avoided the class work by engaging the teacher in a discussion that lasted the whole block (languages: why Americans shouldn't be forced to learn Spanish. Mr. Chase was really easy to distract).

At lunch, I noticed Oliver trying to subtly flirt with Miley. It stung a little, but I _had _told him to give it a go last night. It made me happy to see him happy.

No one could say I was a bad friend.

--

**Miley**

In geometry, Lilly and I were partners for an assignment due at the end of the class. We finished it quickly and spent the rest of the block talking.

At one point, our conversation turned to Lilly's orientation.

"So, does everyone know about you?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Oliver's family knows. They've always been ok with it. My mom knows, and she's great. There's the occasional asshole that'll say something about me, but it's whatever. I guess you could say I'm 'out.'"

I nodded. This was all very interesting. Back home, you didn't know who was gay and who wasn't. Personally, I never cared one way or another. Go figure my first best friend in Malibu wasn't straight.

"When did you know?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "When Oliver kissed me in the 7th grade."

I laughed. "No, really?"

"Well, ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration." She crossed her legs and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see. Oliver kissed me in the summer going into 7th. If memory serves, I slapped him. Then this guy named Matt asked me out, and I said yes. We lasted, oh say, four days? But that's a middle school relationship for ya… I hated being with a guy. There was Lucas after Matt and Chris after him. All of it felt wrong to me." She paused and gave me a look. "Then towards the end of 7th, Maria asked me out." She shrugged again. "I said yes and sure, we lasted a month, but I definitely knew which relationship I preferred. But all that was in middle school and those relationships never last. I had one girlfriend last year for seven months though."

My eyes widened. "Wow. That's a long time. Why'd you break up?"

"She cheated on me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Lilly just shook her head. "No big deal. It just wasn't right."

--

**Lilly**

My fourth block was without Miley, so I don't see the point in mentioning it. But the good thing was it went by quickly today.

I met Miley at her locker after school. She was beaming and yammering about a quiz she passed, and I reveled in this new happy Miley.

The only bad thing about today was the homework load. I had something for every class.

But Miley and I took our time getting home. She wanted to know more about my relationships, and I wanted to know more about her mother.

"Maria was a year older than me."

"My mom took me shopping every Saturday."

"Jenna was the girl I went out with last year."

"She went to rehab once, before she left. It didn't last."

"Oliver was my first kiss. He liked me since 5th grade."

"Jackson never loved my mother."

"I lost my virginity to Jenna."

That last one shut her up momentarily. She apparently decided it was a story for another time though, because she continued. "My mom's last words to us were that we could all go to hell."

I sighed. "Ouch. That really sucks."

We had reached her house. "Yea well… life goes on." She smiled a little, then leaned in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and it was bliss. I stayed there for a little bit longer than necessary.

Then we parted. "Bye Miles."

"Bye Lilly."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Alright. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but I cut it in half. I didn't have the time to type out the whole thing. Sorry :(

To **sampopular- **Remember, this is from Miley's pov. If Jackson tells her he hated his mom, she's gonna believe him. But I promise I'll get more into that later. It's a story for another time :) Miley's sexuality hasn't been questioned yet because she's an oblivious, naïve girl who was raised Catholic, and Lilly doesn't want to bring it up. But she will eventually, I promise. And yea, Lilly lost her virginity in her freshman year. It happens. lol

Again, thank you to all the reviewers :)

Enjoy

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

"I can't thank you enough Lilly!"

Oliver and I were on the phone, and he had just asked me for permission to officially ask Miley out on a date. Apparently, today's earlier flirting had been a success.

It almost killed me to give him my consent, but I knew that if Miley had a boyfriend, it would make it easier for me to get over her. And Oliver would be a good boyfriend…

"Don't mention it." My voice came out a little bitter, I noticed. _Bleh._

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, you seemed to really like her…" Apparently Oliver had noticed the bitterness too.

I faked my enthusiasm as best I could. "I am totally sure. You know I never see a point in going for a straight girl anyway." This was a semi lie. I was hoping Oliver was too excited to notice.

He seemed to buy it, and his happiness was almost tangible. "You are the bestest, greatest, most _wonderful _person I have ever met! You have my undying love and devotion!"

I rolled my eyes. "Better not tell Miley that. And don't say 'bestest.'"

He ignored me. "Well anyway, guess who's suddenly bisexual?"

This elicited my full attention. "Who?"

"Sarah."

"No way?!"

"Yep. I was talking to her today. She told me some chick asked her out."

"Aw..." _Dang._

"But she turned her down."

"Aha!"

"And she didn't turn her down because she's straight either."

"This is great! It's exactly what I need!"

He chuckled. "A Miley distraction?"

"Yes!"

"So you're going to ask _Sarah_ out?"

"Yes! ... Wait."

Oliver cracked up.

---

**Miley**

I love Fridays. It was my favorite day of the week. The start of the weekend, but there was still school, and I liked school. So it worked.

A knock on the door announced Lilly's arrival. I opened it to let her in.

"Morning, Lills. You know, you don't have to knock. You can just come in."

She grinned at me. "If you say so."

After saying bye to my dad in my usual way (i.e. screaming up the stairs), I turned back to Lilly. "I do say so."

---

**Lilly**

Even though Miley was radiating sunshine again today, I couldn't help but feel slightly gloomy. Oliver was going to ask her out today, and I was still toying with the idea of asking Sarah. I mean, Sarah was pretty enough, nice enough. I've known her for ages- for almost as long as I've known Oliver… But she was just way too hippie for me.

Ok, I'll make a deal with myself. After Oliver tells me about their date (_if _Miley accepts) I'll see just how much it bugs me. If I can't handle it, I'll ask Sarah out.

Yes. That'll work.

---

**Miley**

At lunch, I noticed several eyes on me, mostly guys. I wondered if this was new, or if I was only starting to notice. A large part of me shied away from this attention. But a smaller, slightly new part of me liked it. Liked it quite a bit.

Lilly and I sat down at our usual table with Oliver and Sarah.

Almost the second I sat down, Oliver jumped up. "Hey Miley. Can you come with me for a second?"

I glanced questioningly at Lilly. Despite her seemingly encouraging smile, I got the vibe that she was silently begging me to stay… _Ah, I'm probably just being paranoid. _"Sure Oliver." I got up and followed him to another table.

---

**Lilly**

_Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't-_

"So I wonder what that was all about."

"Huh?!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Um, Oliver and Miley. I said I wonder what… Are you ok Lilly?"

I was spazing out, trying my hardest not to look over at Oliver and Miley. With major difficulty, I gave Sarah my attention. "Um, yea. Peachy."

She didn't look convinced.

I glanced over at Oliver against my better judgment. He was touching her arm. She was smiling.

And before I knew what I was doing, I had whipped my head around to look at Sarah. "Go out with me?" Is what I blurted out.

She blinked. "S-sure."

Sheepishly, I said, "Um, tonight? Seven o' clock?"

Sarah smiled a little. "Ok."

I nodded and Oliver and Miley came back. By the look on Oliver's face, I could tell that Miley didn't turn him down.

---

**Miley**

Oliver was a nice guy. My dad liked him. That was a plus. I remember telling my dad that Oliver wasn't my type. I suppose that was a lie; Oliver was cute. Sure, his shirts were kinda shabby, but I assumed he'd get rid of that on a date.

The rest of lunch was kind of awkward. Lilly all but ignored Oliver and me, preferring to talk to Sarah. Oliver divided his time between eating, giving me flirty looks, and shooting Lilly confused glances.

After lunch, I stood up and waited for Lilly. She was saying bye to Sarah. I was taken quite aback when Lilly kissed her.

So the goodbye wasn't particularly verbal. Or very long either. They pulled apart quickly.

Lilly turned to me with what I thought was a slightly cocky smirk. "Ready to go?"

I nodded dumbly.

On our way to class, I cleared my throat and asked Lilly what was going on with her and Sarah.

She shrugged. "What's going on with Oliver?"

I blinked. "Um, he, uh, asked me out on a date."

"Ok then. That would be the answer to your question."

"You asked Sarah out?" For some reason, the notion bothered me a little.

"Just on a date, yea. But who knows, it might work out." She smiled at me. It didn't seem right.

"Yea…"

---

**Lilly**

Ok, I didn't _mean_ to kiss Sarah. It just kinda... I don't know. It was just a peck anyway.

In geometry, I felt slightly better about this Miley business. I'd date Sarah and concentrate on being Miley's friend. Miley would date Oliver and be happy.

This would work.

---

**Miley**

"So when's your date with Oliver?"

Lilly and I were walking home. She seemed happier now compared to this morning.

"At eight. How about you?"

"Seven. I'm taking her to the movies."

I nodded. "I'm going ice skating."

Lilly snickered.

"What?"

She shook her head. "You ice skating. It's a funny thought."

"Humph." I crossed my arms in mock anger.

---

**Lilly**

"I have a date tonight."

My mom smiled at the pasta she was making. "Miley?"

"No, Sarah."

My mom looked up, frowning. "What about Miley?"

I shrugged. "I decided it would be better if we were friends. She's straight anyway."

"That never stopped you before."

"Yea, but… Miley needs a friend. So that's what I'll be. Oliver asked her out, so she's got him for a boyfriend… If the date goes well anyway."

My mom nodded. "Alright. If you say so. Sarah's nice too. What time are you seeing her?"

"Seven."

"Where you going?"

"Movies."

"Am I giving you a ride, or are you walking?"

"Walking, I think."

"Ok Lilly."

---

**Miley**

"I thought you said he wasn't your type."

"Well, I lied."

"Gee, thanks bud."

"Any time dad."

He shook his head and left me alone with my closet to pick an outfit. As I agonized over which skirt to wear, I decided that maybe Fridays weren't that great after all.

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **Thank you again to all the reviewers :)

I should have at least one or two more chapters up before Christmas :)

**Disclaimer still stands. And I also don't own Casablanca.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

My cell rang just as I got to Sarah's door. I answered it. "Yea?"

"Lilly?"

"Miley?"

"Hi…"

"Hi."

"I, um, just wanted to wish you luck."

I smiled. "Thanks. Good luck to you too."

"Thanks…"

Silence.

"So, uh, bye…" Awkward was just radiating from her voice.

"Bye."

Perplexed, I put my phone away in my pocket.

Well… that was odd.

Shaking it off, I knocked on Sarah's door. She opened it after a little while. "Hey Lilly!"

So I was kinda surprised. Sarah was wearing a blue skirt with a black tank top and black converse. She was wearing make up. Not one peace sign necklace in sight. And even though she was smiling, she wasn't bouncing off the walls. I liked this new dating Sarah.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

She nodded happily.

---

**Miley**

I was dressed an hour early. Make up done, hair finished.

I had just hung up with Lilly. Even though I still felt a little put off by this whole Sarah/Lilly situation, I hoped Lilly would have a good time. I knew Lilly and Sarah had been friends for years. Lilly could use a nice girlfriend, especially after her last one…

---

**Lilly**

I was enjoying myself, surprisingly enough. Sarah wasn't all crazy, hyper hippie. It was refreshing.

On our way to the movies, which was only twenty minutes walk from our neighborhood, Sarah was telling me about her new found sexuality.

"It was, I don't know, a few months ago. Jessie, from my marine biology class, asked me to the last school dance we had. I turned her down. You know, girls never really occurred to me until then. I thought about it, and decided to keep an open mind. Then Laura from my English class asked me on a date. I went, and I had a good time. We only dated for a while, then I kind of broke it off. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't really think it was too big a deal. I told Oliver because we had been talking about the whole Jake Ryan thing. Then I guess he told you."

"Huh. Go figure." This was all pretty weird. I mean, I would've figured Sarah to be one of the straightest people at school… Funny how things turn out. "So how'd the can food drive go? The one a couple weeks ago?"

Some of her effervescent nature resurfaced at the mention of the charity drive. "It went really well! People were so nice. We collected almost 5,000 cans!"

And this is why we all called her Saint Sarah. "That's pretty cool…"

---

**Miley**

An hour and a half later found me at the skating arena with Oliver. He had paid for me and everything. And I had been right. Oliver had discarded his usual grungy band shirt and replaced it with a nice sweat shirt and jacket.

When we got out on the ice, he held my hand and helped me steady myself. Of course, I fell quite a few times, which Oliver found highly entertaining. But all in all, I was having fun.

We had hot chocolate and pizza afterwards, and he paid for me again. While we were eating, we talked about school, our hobbies, and our friends. Naturally, he kept bringing Lilly up, seeing as how almost every anecdote he told involved her. Every time he mentioned her name, my thoughts turned to her and her date with Sarah. I wondered how it was going. I still got a weird, unexplainable feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Sarah and Lilly. Of Lilly kissing Sarah in the cafeteria…

"Miley? You ok?" Oliver waved his hand in front of my face.

I gave a start. "Oh. Hi."

He shook his head, chortling. "Well, anyway, as I was saying. In June, I won this skating competition. Lilly and I almost always end up in the finals. She's won around three, and I've won four. It's really the only thing we ever get competitive over… Well, that and girls." He laughed.

I laughed along with him, then asked, "Do you guys ever fall for the same girl?"

He adopted a slightly guarded expression, then shrugged. "It's happened before…"

I nodded. "Do you usually get the girl?"

He grinned suddenly, and took hold of my hand. "Of course."

---

**Lilly**

We went to watch the movie, sure, but we didn't end up really _watching _it. Hey, what can I say? She was a good kisser.

On our way home, I held her hand. She was chatting happily about her dog and how she just had puppies. I smiled and nodded, not really listening. I was going over the date in my head. I had fun, for sure. Sarah was nice, yes. She had proven that she wasn't just some ditzy tree huger. She was already my friend… And yet…

"So, I had fun. Thanks for everything Lilly." She beamed up at me.

I noticed that we were already outside her door. _Hm. Can't even remember coming up the driveway…_

"Yea, me too. And you're welcome." As she leaned up to kiss me goodbye, my thoughts turned to Miley. And how I wished this could be her kissing me. How I wished this could be her wrapping her arms around my neck- I broke the kiss rather abruptly. Sarah frowned.

"I'll, uh, see you later." With what I hoped was a convincing smile, I waved and left.

---

**Miley**

"This was great."

Oliver was walking me to my door, and I was pretty surprised not to see my dad waiting for me on the doorstep. It was a mark of how much he liked Oliver, I guess.

We stood a little awkwardly on the threshold. Throughout the whole date, the only thing Oliver tried was holding my hand. I wondered if he'd try to kiss me now. It would be my first one… I was gripped with a sudden anxiety. My first kiss. My first kiss with Oliver Oken. Somehow, the thought didn't appeal to me.

I stepped toward my door, my hand on the knob. "I had fun Oliver, really. Thanks for everything." I waved.

He looked really put out. I guess he _was _going to try and kiss me. But he settled for waving back and I closed the door behind me.

---

**Lilly**

My mom was watching 'Casablanca' when I came home. She looked slightly teary eyed as she watched Rick clink his glass against Ilsa's and say "Here's looking at yo-" She noticed me come in and paused the movie, cutting Rick off. Dabbing at the corner of her eyes, she asked, "How'd the date go?"

I shrugged. "Fine." I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. Sure, I enjoyed myself just fine, and making out with Sarah was entertaining… But there wasn't any… _fireworks._

My mom seemed to get it. She waved me on upstairs and continued watching the movie. I could hear Rick and Ilsa talk about marriage, Sam playing "As Time Goes By" and the Germans marching through Paris all the way up to my room. And in my dreams that night, I was Rick and Miley was Ilsa, and I raised my glass to her. "Here's looking at you, kid."

* * *

Sorry if any of you didn't follow with the Casablanca references. If you've never seen the movie, I suggest you do. It's a classic :)

Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **This is my holiday chapter, and I hope you enjoy it :) Merry Christmas to all of you that celebrate it :)

**Disclaimer still stands, and I also don't own any of the lyrics used in this chapter. They belong to Through You.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

The last month of school before winter break was a mixture of enjoyment and torture. On the one hand, there was Miley. A lot of Miley. She had told me about her date with Oliver, and how she had had a good time, and how Oliver was a nice guy, blah blah blah. Nothing I didn't already know. But she also informed me that maybe she didn't quite like him that way. She wasn't sure, and was willing to go out with him again, but she didn't want to anytime soon.

While she was telling me this, I realized a giant weight seemed to be lifted off my chest; it got easier to breathe all of a sudden… Of course, I didn't tell Oliver any of this. I was nice and sympathetic when he told me she didn't kiss him or vice versa. It was a huge blow to his ego, apparently.

Miley also wanted to know all about my date with Sarah. My account was very similar to her own: Sarah was nice, I had a good time, etc, but I didn't think we could work as anything other than just friends. To me, she looked a little happy to hear this, and at the time, I just thought I was imaging things. Now I think I was getting my hopes up- never a good thing.

Lunch was a little awkward the first few days after our dates, but we all got back into our old rhythm soon enough. Sarah was ogling some football player, and I still had eyes for Miley alone. Oliver seemed to be the only one still harping on about it all. He appeared determined to have Miley. He asked her out again, but she told him no, maybe some other time. He whined to me about that a lot, and it really started getting old.

Well, as I say, there was a lot of Miley, and that was a good thing. We saw each other every day now, talked every day now. I couldn't have been happier…

But then of course, there was the torture. The pressure of finals and dealing with Miley's… _proximity. _Finals, obviously enough, involved a lot of studying. And a lot of studying led to study buddies. And study buddies equaled Miley. And while seeing her everyday and being with her _every single day _was amazing in almost every way possible, there was the fact that I was falling for her. Hard. I caught myself staring at her whenever she was reading something. I liked the way she read. She seemed so focused and concentrated and I liked seeing her like that. Little by little, I also caught myself _fantasizing. _About her- her lips, her hands, her _legs_ god dammit. It drove me crazy. I thought I would spontaneously combust. It was beyond difficult, sitting there with her, trying to remember formulas for geometry and chemistry when my brain simply _refused point blank _to corporate with me. I tried my hardest to concentrate on the work, but when she was so _close _my imagination ran completely wild, weaving amazing dream worlds in my mind's eye where I would ever so casually lean over our homework, and bring my lips to hers, finally being able to taste them…

Ah, you see! There it goes again! And believe me, that isn't even anywhere _near _the half of it…

---

**Miley**

School ended nicely enough. On the last day, we had finals for our 3rd and 4th block classes, and got out early. Lilly and I celebrated by going to the skate park. She officially introduced me to Will, the park's owner, and he tried to give me a lesson. Tried being the key word. I still had absolutely no talent what so ever on a skateboard. But Lilly got a kick out of it, and it was always nice to see her happy.

The next day was the day of the Through You concert. And by some amazing, coincidental, utterly unintentional turn of events, Oliver had to back out. His parents surprised him and his brother by telling them they would be going to Disney Land for the holidays. They left right after finals were over. Oliver paid Lilly back for the ticket and apologized profusely.

Honestly, I had been dreading the concert since my date with Oliver. He had been very persistent in his attempts to ask me out again. And being with only him and Lilly would just be awkward. I've noticed lately that Lilly seemed to have little to no patience with Oliver. I haven't mentioned it to her, but I do think it a little odd. I mean, they were as close as brother and sister… Then again, siblings _do _fight.

Anyway, Oliver wasn't going to the concert, and now I was looking forward to it very much. I wanted to see what it would be like, my first concert.

My first concert with Lilly- Lilly who wasn't going out with Sarah again. I felt like I could've jumped for joy when she told me she wasn't going to ask her out a second time. I couldn't imagine why I got such an enthusiastic response to it all, but I think it had something to do with the unexplainable feeling I got when I thought of Sarah and Lilly together. I didn't think about it much, to tell you the truth. When I did, it was usually in those moments before bed or right after waking, when I was still half asleep. And I never could really form a coherent thought. It was just a jumble of random emotions that I could never pin point whenever I _was _fully awake.

---

**Lilly**

Four days before Christmas and I was getting ready for a rock concert. I don't think I had been to a concert so close to Christmas before. My mom didn't usually let me. Christmas was time for family, etc. But this was _Miley _we were talking about. My mom knew the situation. She understood.

Miley and I had agreed to exchange Christmas gifts after the concert at my house. She told me I didn't need to get her anything other than the concert tickets, but I wasn't having any of that. I had bought her a necklace. It had a silver key dangling from it. When I saw it at the mall a few weeks ago, it just randomly reminded me of her. Don't ask me why. It just _did._

---

**Miley**

"Be _careful._ And don't drink. And don't take anything from strangers. And if ya _do_ drink, _don't _leave your drink alone, people can put-"

"Dad. I'll be _fine._" I shook my head. He was so overprotective.

My dad frowned, his arms crossed. "Alright bud… Well, got your ticket? Money? Lilly's gift?"

I nodded. "Yes daddy, I've got it. Thanks." I hugged him.

He smiled. "Alright Miles. Have fun. And _be careful._"

Rolling my eyes, I waved and went out the door.

---

**Lilly**

There she goes again. I swear, that tendency of hers to wear skirts would be the death of me. And this time, it was a black, _leather _skirt. _Jesus Christ help me... _"Hey Miles. You look great."

She smiled and hugged me as her greeting (oh yea, she did that now. A lot. All this hugging was going to be a big contributing factor of my death by spontaneous combustion). "Hey Lills. We're leaving our gifts here right?" She held up a package. The wrapping was blue with little snowmen on it.

I nodded. "Yea. Here, I'll put it under the tree." While I saw to that, my mom came over to Miley.

"Hey Miley! Nice to see you again." This was her being sarcastic. My mother saw Miley almost as much as I did now a days.

Miley laughed. "Hey Miss. Truscott. Thanks again for taking me."

"It's my pleasure, dear."

I joined them by the door. "Alrighty then. We all set?"

"Yep. Let's get going." My mom went off through the garage to get the car, and I hung back to lock the front door.

---

**Miley**

Ms. Truscott dropped us off and Lilly led the way to the entrance. Apparently she'd been here for the majority of the concerts she'd attended.

There was a fair amount of people, not _overly _crowded, but just crowded enough. I was happy to see that I had seemed to dress appropriately. There were a lot of black leather skirts and black tank tops around.

At the entrance we presented our tickets and received a wrist band because we had floor seats. Also on our way inside, we were given a condom each. When the lady gave it to me, I knew my face had gone red, and I stuttered an uncertain thank you. Lilly laughed. "They do this all the time. And they usually have a wheel somewhere where you can win a bunch of these. They just want us to be protected." She grinned at me. "Not that some of us need it, really."

I chuckled in a vague sort of way.

---

**Lilly**

Miley and I looked around for a little before going to the actual stage. There were the usual vendors selling band shirts, sweatbands, studded belts, etc (and just as I said, the Trojan condom wheel was there too). Then there were the food stands. Miley confessed that she was hungry, and after a small scuffle, I ended up paying for her pizza and coke. She went slightly pink as I did. I figured she was embarrassed by the fact that I was paying for everything. Personally, I liked paying for things. It made me feel very gentlemanly… Not that I considered this a date or anything.

At eight o' clock, Miley and I made our way to the stage. We stood around and talked a little before the opening bands came on. I was curious to see what she thought about this so far.

"It's cool. I like the atmosphere," was the answer I got. Well, I couldn't really expect more. The music hadn't started yet.

---

**Miley**

The opening band started amid lots of screaming and shrieking from the audience. Several people flung their hands in the air and made the devil horn sign with their fingers. I looked at Lilly, who was looking at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to my element, Miles." She said, then she grabbed my hand and yanked it in the air enthusiastically, whopping and cheering the band on.

I found it a little hard to loosen up to this kind of music at first. Heavy bass, loud drums, shrieking guitars, lyrics screamed into the microphone... it was really different from what I was used to.

Lilly seemed lost in the music, bobbing her head to the beat. I contented myself with just looking at her for a while. Seeing her, as she said, in her element was really something. It was invigorating. I would even go as far as saying that it was… _intoxicating. _It was certainly contagious. I was soon paying attention to the beat and the lyrics and… well, everything there was to the music. I could understand why Lilly liked it so much. It was powerful.

As soon as I started bobbing my head to the music, Lilly glanced at me and smiled. Then she leaned in close and said in my ear, "You like it?"

I shivered. _That was quite involuntary… _"Yea... I do."

---

**Lilly**

Through You came on after two other bands whose names I didn't catch. They were both relatively good. Just a _little _too screamo for me, but it wasn't bad.

Miley seemed really into it. After the first band, she was clapping excitedly and screaming just as loud as anyone in the room.

Then came the main event, Through You. I was looking forward to this. I wondered how good they'd be. The lead singer was a very good looking guy, and if I had been into guys, I would have probably been foaming at the mouth. As I looked around, I figured he was the reason most of the girls here had come.

They started with an upbeat song that I instantly fell in love with:

_They say, "truth cuts like a knife"  
and, "the tongue is a double edged sword"  
Tell me, which blade is bigger  
Which blade will win the fight  
Plug in to your source, but of course  
Curiosity's forcing your hand, just as planned  
you're buying in to your source, but of course  
Curiosity's forcing your hand, just as planned  
you're buying in…_

So far so good…

Throughout their performance, the lead singer did some crazy stunts that had the girls in the crowd shrieking with delight. He climbed on top of the sets, jumped off the speakers, etc. It was very entertaining.

Also throughout their performance, I stole quick glances at Miley. She seemed mesmerized by it all. Every time I set eyes on her, I couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. But then Mr. Lead Singer would pull some act, and my eyes would drift over to him and the music would control my attention again.

Finally, after an hour and a half of Through You, the lead singer announced they would be finishing with a slower number. It started out on a slightly melancholy note. But the lyrics were beautiful… As a matter of fact, this was turning out to be my favorite song of the lot… It reminded me of her… I looked next to me. She was looking back. We didn't take our eyes off each other throughout the entire song:

_Love, what a kind word  
a word so full of life  
It often brings tears of joy  
to those who try and fly by  
those who never seem  
to embrace the joy  
that one word can bring  
yet, should every day feel like spring?_

Is love so sweet without the bitterness  
of a soul's broken, lonely heart?  
for how can one fully enjoy the highs of love  
when they haven't been to the depths of sorrow?

Love, what a kind word  
a word so full of life  
placing worth upon a soul  
to those worthless otherwise  
those who never seem to be hurting  
are usually the ones that need us most  
yet, should we ever lose hope? No! 

_Is love so sweet without the bitterness  
of a soul's broken, lonely heart?  
for how can one fully enjoy the highs of love  
when they haven't been to the depths of sorrow?_

_  
And although the pain brings tears of discomfort  
hope still lingers  
love is strong, love is deep, love is pure, love will keep  
you afloat in a sea of unhope  
so "find thy love," Shakespeare wrote!  
and follow that dream to keep you afloat!_

_Oh, is love so sweet without the bitterness  
of a soul's broken, lonely heart?  
for how can one fully enjoy the highs of love  
when they haven't been to the depths of sorrow?_

_Is love so sweet without the bitterness?_

As it ended, our faces were mere inches apart. Her hand had somehow found it's why into mine… The last note faded, the crowd cheered and clapped. The band took a bow.

I bit my bottom lip, looked down, and pulled away. Then I turned my attention to the band, clapping for them.

I wouldn't kiss her. I had an iron will, dammit… I gritted my teeth as pain lashed across my chest.

Heartache. I knew I was in trouble when _that_ started…

---

**Miley**

I wasn't sure what happened. All I was aware of was her eyes, then the softness of her hand. Then she was so close, close enough for… For what, I don't even know. But she had pulled away as soon as I had realized the electricity between us. Something was there… What exactly, I didn't know. But there was something.

---

**Lilly**

I acted as normal as I possibly could while trying to control a raging heart. "So Miles, what did you think?" We were walking back to the parking lot where my mom would be waiting for us.

She smiled. "It was amazing. At first I felt a little out of place, but I really got into it by the end. I was wondering if you could let me borrow some of your CDs?"

"Sure, anytime."

I spotted my mom in a line of cars. I motioned for Miley to follow as I led the way over to the car.

---

**Miley**

We got back to Lilly's in twenty minutes. Soon, we were both sitting on her couch, a cup of her mom's hot coca in our hands, and each other's gifts in our laps.

We started opening each other's presents at the same time. Mine was a necklace with a silver key at the end. It was beautiful, and I loved it instantly. I smiled at her. "Wow Lilly. Thank you."

She grinned a little, shrugging. "You're very welcome." Then she opened mine. It was a gold friendship bracelet with her name engraved on it. She stared at it wordlessly, then looked up at me.

I smiled, understanding her speechlessness. "You're welcome."

She laughed a little, then leaned in to hug me, which I supposed was the only way she could express her gratitude.

The second our bodies touched, I felt it again. That same electricity. I suppressed a shudder. Instead, I just tightened my arms around her, and buried my face in her neck, enjoying this far more than I usually did.

"Merry Christmas, Miley." She whispered. That time, I really did shudder.

"M-merry Christmas… Lilly."

* * *

Let me know what you think :)

And again, Merry Christmas, all :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: **So many reviews for that last chapter! I was floored. lol. Thanks very much to all of you guys. Reading your reviews always makes me feel so special :)

Just to clear it up and all, the last song I quoted in the last chapter was indeed "Shakespeare Wrote." For those of you that would like to hear it, you can go to two places. Through You's myspace page is one of them. The other in on youtube. I made a Liley video using the song "Shakespeare Wrote" for those of you that wanted to listen to it :) Just search Liley- Shakespeare Wrote and you should find it. My username is the same on youtube as it is here.

Have a safe and happy New Year everyone!

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the song "Same Old Lang Syne." That belongs to Dan Fogelberg. **

**RIP Dan Fogelberg.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was New Years Eve. I was due downstairs in a bit to watch on TV as the ball dropped in New York with my mother. Actually, I should be down there right now. I had told my mom I was going to the bathroom. Really, I was just sorting out my thoughts. I ran through the last few days in my head:

The concert… Well, I could say that it was pretty obvious that I liked Miley. That I _really _liked her. That I wanted to be with her, etc.… This whole being friends thing… I wondered how long it would be before my 'iron will' broke apart completely.

Christmas Eve… Spent it with my mother.

Christmas Day… Also spent with my mother. I _had _talked to Miley for a little on the phone, just wishing her a Merry Christmas. I almost fainted at the sound of her voice…

The next few days Oliver had come back from Disney. He had been talking my ear off for hours about Miley before I hung up on him without a word. We hadn't spoken since…

Today, New Years Eve, five minutes before midnight. The New Year. A whole nother of screw ups and happiness and change and God only knows what else.

I don't know. I always do this before the new years. Think things over, I mean.

I wondered if I had any regrets. _No… I don't think so…_

Well, maybe not kissing Miley at the concert…

Maybe blowing off Oliver…

I'd fix that, I promised myself. I'd fix it.

---

**Miley**

I bounced up and down on the couch. I was excited, as always, when it came to New Years (with the exception of the past two years). My dad was on one side of me, my brother on the other. We had our eyes glued to the TV as, in New York, the ball slowly began to drop.

The three of us started to count down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2…

1…

"Happy New Year!" We shouted, jumping up from the couch and embracing each other. My dad hugged me close to him, and had Jackson under one arm. "I love ya, kids."

I hugged him back fiercely. My dad meant the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. "Love ya too daddy."

My brother nodded, having too much manly dignity to return the sentiments out loud. But I knew he loved us too.

---

**Lilly**

"Happy New Year, honey." My mom gave me a one armed hug, and lifted the class of champagne in her other hand to my own glass of apple cider.

"Happy New Year, mom." I smiled, clinking our glasses together. Wordlessly, I went over to the stereo and turned it on. Dan Fogelberg's "Same Old Lang Syne" started to play, the piano introduction making me smile. I loved this song, despite the fact that it was probably the most depressing song I've ever heard in my entire life. It was a tradition of ours (my mom's and mine) to play this on New Years. I went over the couch, sitting next to my mother. She put her arm around me, and I leaned my head on her shoulder. We were quiet as the song carried on:

_Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve _

She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried… 

---

**Miley**

"Alrighty, twelve grapes, stuffed in your mouth at the same time. Ready, set, go!"

I shook my head as my dad and Jackson crammed twelve grapes into their mouths. It was supposed to be good luck to do this on New Years… Honestly, don't even ask me why. I think it just gave Jackson an excuse to eat.

I turned to the TV for a second. They were wrapping up the New Years special. There were a few musicians that had performed. Mostly those popular, flashy, whorish pop singers or ghetto rap stars. None of them were exactly my taste. Actually, ever since the concert with Lilly, I had been listening to rock a little more. I had started with Lilly's favorite groups, Evanescence and Dashboard Confessional. Of the two, I preferred Dashboard. Something about their lyrics just really caught my attention…

_Hm… _I was thinking maybe I should call Lilly; wish her a Happy New Year? _Sure, why not…_

I went over the phone and dialed her cell number. She answered almost immediately. "Hey, Miles. Happy New Year!"

I smiled. "Happy New Year!"

"What cha up to?"

"Oh, just watching my dad and brother stuff their mouths with grapes. You?"

"Chilling with my mom. We just finished listening to 'Same Old Lang Syne.'"

"Oh yea! I forgot, I should go put that on."

"You listen to it for New Years too?"

"Yea, if we remember to. I should probably go do that now."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon?" The way she said it made it sound like a question, like she was unsure.

"Absolutely. I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Lilly."

I grinned as I hung up. She was a really great friend, that Lilly Truscott. If there was one thing I was glad about from the year 2007, it was meeting her…

"Hey, grape heads. How 'bout listening to 'Same Old Lang Syne' this year?"

My dad and brother looked up at me, and I had to burst out laughing at the sight of their faces. Their mouths were bursting with grapes, and all my dad could do to answer me was nod his head.

I went upstairs, found the CD, then came back down to put it in the stereo. This was such a pretty song. Depressing, yes, but gorgeous. I sat down on the couch with my family, listening. The ending always got to me. I couldn't help some tears escape my eyes. It wasn't like I was full out sobbing or anything. Just a few tears. I really couldn't help it. The song was so depressing…

…_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away. _

Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain… 

The song ended with the familiar jazzy ending, 'Old Lang Syne', and my dad stood up, now grape free. "Ah, well. Happy New Year kids. I'm gonna turn in." I gave him another hug goodnight, and it wasn't long before I followed him up the stairs.

---

**Lilly**

"Ready to go to bed?" My mom yawned a little and gestured to our rooms.

I nodded. "Night mom. Happy New Year."

She hugged me for a sec, returned the sentiments, then trudged off tiredly to her room.

I went to my own, turning the lights off and slipping under the covers. My last thought before falling asleep was that I'd call Oliver tomorrow and apologize. Being angry at your best friend wasn't a great way to start the New Year…

* * *

I know it's kinda short. It was just a little something to tie you over until the next chapter. Review please :) 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long for the update, but I was kind of stuck on this chapter. I like the way it came out anyway. Just some more slight fluff before I get into anything serious again. Lol

Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you to the reviewers! Especially to **AsWeLayInTheShadeOfPoisonTrees**, who helped me get back in the writing mood :)

Also to **loves-liley, raniabrawner, The happiest emo on earth, IantosHero **and **hpfreak2008 **for the really long, great reviews :)

And of course, to every one still reading this, thanks very much :) This is gonna be a long fic, people. I'm glad you're sticking with me. Lol

**Disclaimer still stands. I own nothing, people, except for the story idea.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

"I'm really sorry about the other day, Oliver. Really. I don't know what got into me."

He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Sorry?"

"I think _I _know what got into you…" He sounded really depressed.

I coughed, uncomfortable. "Yea?"

"Yea… You still like Miley, don't you?"

I sighed. He was my best friend. I owed him the truth. "Yea, I do."

There was a short silence before he answered. "Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have asked her out."

"Because I didn't want to like her. And I thought if she had a boyfriend, I'd get over her faster… I mean, it's worked before…"

"Well… Maybe you _really _like her… Seriously Lills, I wouldn't have gone out with her if I knew. I'm really sorry for babbling on about it so much." He was apologizing for _my_ stupidity? _Bleh._ It was really hard to stay mad at Oliver.

"I should've just told you how I felt. I'm really sorry man."

"It's ok, really. No biggie."

I smiled. "So we're good?"

"Absolutely."

---

**Miley**

I stood in front of the piano, contemplating it. It had been a while since I played. Actually, I don't think I've touched the piano since I moved to Malibu. Piano was the only instrument I could really play. I sang too, obviously. I think I already mentioned that I was in my school's chorus in Tennessee.

I sat down in front of it, hitting a few random notes, warming up. At this point, playing piano was like riding a bike; I never forgot it (I had started playing when I was five). Soon, I was playing a piece I had learned a few years back. It was Japanese. I had a thing for Japanese composers.

It wasn't long before I gave myself over to my music completely. When I got like this, I think the world could start falling apart and I wouldn't notice.

---

**Lilly**

It was around seven o'clock, Saturday night. I was bored. Oliver and I had just hung up- he had some family thing to go to; otherwise I would've been at his house. Maybe I'd go see what Miley was doing. I knew her brother worked on Saturday nights, and her dad was usually in meetings at this time. I grabbed a jacket, told my mom where I was going, and headed for her house.

Two minutes later I was standing outside Miley's door, just about to ring the doorbell (I could hear some faint noise coming from inside. It sounded like music). But then I remembered what Miley told me about knocking. She had said I could just walk in. Shrugging, I slowly turned the door knob and entered the house, and was met with a swell of music. My head swiveled to face the piano in the living room.

_Wow._ It wasn't just that she looked like a freaking angel, sitting there at the piano, her eyes full of concentration (It reminded me of when she was reading), her fingers moving over the ivory keys steadily and precise. No, it wasn't just that. It was that she was _good. _Damn good. I mean, to me, classical music isn't exactly on my most played list on my iPod, but I don't mind it at all. I considered myself a musical person, and I could appreciate all kinds of music (except for maybe rap/hip hop, 'cause I don't even consider that nonsense music).

And _this. _This melody was positively tugging at my heartstrings. I felt like crying, actually. I knew enough about music to be able to tell that the song was in a minor key. Slow. Soft. Beautiful.

And of course, as I said, she looked damn gorgeous playing it.

---

**Miley**

I loved songs in minor keys. To me, a happy, peppy song played on a piano sounded ridiculous and irritating. They were fun to play sometimes, depending, but I'd rather play a depressing song any day.

I finished the song I had been playing and was about to start another, when I had glanced up for a moment and saw Lilly sitting on the couch, watching me. In the split second that I spotted her, I noticed something. Her facial expression was… adoring. I don't think anyone has ever looked at me that way before. My dad, maybe, but never like that. Never with so much… intensity. But the expression was wiped clean off her face once she realized I had seen her. She grinned. "Hey, Maestro. That was amazing."

I smiled down at the keys. "I didn't realize you came in."

She stood up, gesturing at the door. "Would you rather I leave? I dunno, maybe you're one of those people that would rather play by themselves?"

I shook my head. "No, stay. I'm glad you're here. I was bored… Which is how I ended up playing in the first place. And I don't mind playing in front of people, usually…" I got up from the piano. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

She frowned. "Aw. I was hoping you'd play a little more?"

I blushed. "Really, I'm not that great. I just know a few songs here and there. No big deal."

She strolled over to me and the piano, looking at it. "I dunno, Miles. From what I heard, you've sure got some talent." She turned to me, and gave me a pleading look. Like the puppy dog look I gave my father sometimes, when I _really _wanted something. That face was impossible to say no to. Especially when you had eyes like Lilly's.

I sighed, sitting back at the piano. "Alright Lilly. If you really want me to."

She beamed. "Oh, I do."

Out of habit, I cracked my fingers, and started with some Bach.

---

**Lilly**

I must have sat there for half an hour, listening to her play everything in her repertoire. They ranged from classical Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, and Chopin to more modern John Williams and to Japanese Nobuo Uematsu. Her songs were pretty varied. But she put everything she had into all of them, I could tell.

My God, I loved watching her play. Maybe even more than seeing her in that black leather skirt that she wore to the concert. And believe me, _that _was saying something.

When she finally ran out of songs to play, she looked up at me, smiling a little, but with a slight tinge of red across her cheeks, indicating her embarrassment. I got up from the couch and joined her at the piano, running my fingers over the keys, not really pressing them. Then I looked up at her. She was looking at me as though expecting me to say something. Instead, I decided to be impulsive. Her hand was in her lap, and I reached for it, intertwining our fingers. I ran my thumb over the back of her hand, not trusting myself to say anything yet.

There was something about the way she played the piano that put me in a very romantic mood. I felt like quoting Shakespeare. Too bad I didn't know anything off the top of my head… _I should read more._

So instead, I kept playing with her hands, and she let me. With every stroke of my thumb over her skin, my heart thudded out a more erratic beat. Two thumps. Five. One. Three. And there were moments where I could've sworn that my heart stopped beating all together, before picking up it's pace again.

---

**Miley**

I didn't say anything. I just let her run her thumb over my hand. It felt really nice. I didn't exactly know how to respond to it, so I just sat there. It wasn't like I was uncomfortable anyway… Actually… quite the contrary.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **This chapter goes out to **xTexasgalx**. Your fics are an inspiration, and I can't believe you're reading my own little story. lol. Thanks for the great review :)

And of course, thanks to everyone else still reading and reviewing:)

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

Today was the last day of winter break. I don't think there ever was a more depressing day in the entire year. Not even the first day of school after summer vacation could compare. The last day of winter break was saying goodbye to the holidays, saying hello to a new year. And going back to that which you had been lucky enough to avoid for two weeks…

I wasn't in a good mood, if you couldn't already tell.

My mom was trying to help keep my mind off school. We were watching 'The Wizard of Oz.' This movie was right up there with 'Casablanca' on my list of favorites. Both classics and both had the ability to keep my mind off unpleasant things/situations/people.

But today, it just wasn't working like it usually did. I felt like I was missing something. Something important. It had been nagging at me for a while now. I thought at first maybe I had forgotten some homework, but that made no sense. I was starting the new semester tomorrow, with new classes. All my other classes were over and done with. I didn't have any homework.

I had already fixed things with Oliver, so that wasn't it. I had no ongoing problems or drama with anyone that needed handling. There was just this big hole that needed filling.

And I had no idea what to do.

"Mom, this is driving me insane!" I finally burst out, just as the Wicked Witch of the West sent her flying monkeys off to find Dorothy.

My mom redirected her attention from the TV to my face. "What?"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

My mom raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"There's gotta be something wrong with me! I feel… Empty?" I cocked my head to the side, thinking that over. Yes, that's exactly how I felt. Something was missing. I felt empty. Pre law, pre med- same thing.

My mom paused the movie and turned to face me. "Go on."

I grumbled a little before speaking. "I dunno. I feel almost like I'm forgetting to do something. Like I should be doing something... Or maybe, I feel like something's not there that should be."

My mom tapped her knee in thought. "Well… What do you think it is?"

I shrugged. "Search me. It's been bugging me since… a week ago, I think."

"Do you remember what you were doing before you started feeling this way?"

I thought back. I started getting this feeling two days after new years. I did nothing that day, except play my new Playstation 3 for twenty hours straight. Nothing there that could be out of the ordinary. I thought to the day before… _Aha._

I think something must have shown on my face, because my mom smiled a little and nodded sagely. "Yep. I thought so."

I pretended to play dumb. "No idea what you mean, mother."

She chuckled. "It's Miley, isn't it?"

I went a little red and tried to deny it.

My mom shook her head sympathetically. "You're falling in love with her."

Yea, I had really hoped that wouldn't happen. But I guess it made sense to me. Miley is what was missing. She wasn't here, and I wished she was- so much, that it was a physical ache now. The day before this started was the day I had heard her play the piano. I had held her hand. She had let me. And we stayed like that longer than I could have hoped for. I remembered the feeling I had then. Pure joy… love, even.

I was falling in love with Miley Stewart, something I had prayed wouldn't happen. I just wanted to be her friend. Was that too much to ask?

"Mom, do you think you can control who you fall in love with?"

My mom stared at me, thinking, looking as though she was going to be very careful with what she was going to say. "Lilly… Scientifically speaking, yes, you can control who you fall in love with and you can control what you feel for someone I general… There's just the matter of _wanting_ to… Nothing is impossible. If someone truly did not want to fall in love with someone, they'd do everything in their power not to. But we're all only human. We feel comfortable with someone, we're attached to them, we enjoy everything about them- physical and otherwise. So we choose to love them… I'm not saying it's an easy thing to do, force yourself to fall out of love. But it can be done, if you really wanted to… Most people don't. But everyone has a choice."

I mulled her words over. They made sense. Everyone _did_ have a choice. I had been thinking that I didn't want to fall for Miley. Even now, I could say that I still didn't want to… But I liked it. The way I felt around her was better than anything I had ever felt in my life. Better than being with any other girl I've dated. And I hadn't even kissed her yet.

My mom seemed to realize something, and she broke through my thought process. "Now Lilly, don't get me wrong. When it comes to being gay, I don't think you have a choice. It's just the way you _are._ You can't help the gender you're attracted to. I just meant people in general always have a choice when it comes to a certain individual-"

"Mom, mom!" I cut her off. "I know what you meant. Don't worry about it."

She sighed in relief. "Oh ok. You were just so quiet, I thought you had taken it badly."

I shook my head. "No, I was just… thinking."

"About if you wanted to love her?"

I nodded. "Yea."

"Do you?"

"… I think I do."

My mom smiled at me. "Whatever makes you happy, Lilly. If you feel up to going for her, then I support you. I think she's a lot better than your last girlfriend."

"Mhm. I agree…"

Before turning back to the movie, my mom officially wrapped up the conversation. She always did that. I think it had to do with her love for closure. "So, you're in love with Miley?"

"Yea."

"And you like being in love with Miley?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"And you're willing to handle the consequences if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"…Yea."

"And you feel like you're making the right choice?"

"Yes." Of that, I was certain.

My mom nodded. "Alright then. May we return to the movie now?"

"Sure, mom."

---

**Miley**

I lounged around downstairs with my brother. He was playing some sports game on his Xbox, and I liked to watch him at it sometimes. I had nothing better to do today.

I thought of calling Lilly, but something held me back. I hadn't seen her since last week. We had talked on the phone every other day, but I hadn't actually physically seen her. Our families had been busy this past week. Her mom wanted to give the house its yearly cleaning. The kind of cleaning that empties out every room, every little nook and cranny. Lilly and her mom spent days going at it.

My godmother had come over from Tennessee for the week, and I hung out with her a lot. When she wasn't helping my dad out on his new record, anyway. My godmother was also a singer/songwriter, like my dad…

As I was saying though, something was holding me back from calling Lilly up. I wasn't sure what it was exactly. I mean, I wanted to see her… I think what was scaring me was just how _much_ I wanted to see her. It was kind of unnerving. Ever since last week, when she had heard me play, I had been feeling a little… I don't know… different. And whenever I thought about it, the only answer I could come up with was that it had to do with Lilly. Being around Lilly has made me feel different. I don't know why or how different, exactly, but it was scaring me a little. All I know is that she had started consuming my thoughts. Sometimes, I went a whole day thinking about her. Literally. There was no escape.

As I said, scary.

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews guys :D It means so much to me :)

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

Miley and I walked to school together and went straight to the front office to pick up our new schedules. Mine was: AP world history, sculpture 1, SAT prep honors, and algebra 2. Miley had first block with me, third with me, and lunch with me. I was a little put out that we didn't have more classes together, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Tough luck, huh?" I asked her on our way to our lockers.

"Yea. It's a shame I'm not gonna be there with you for math." She smiled slyly at me as she opened her locker.

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. "Please, I can manage on my own."

"_Sure_ you can, Lilly."

I rolled my eyes as Oliver came up behind us. "Hey girls!" He was grinning at both of us, and I wondered what he was so happy about.

"Hey Oliver," I said, and Miley also mumbled a hello.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" He said cheerfully, putting his skateboard inside his locker.

"Um, sure, if you like being stuck in school…" He was starting to creep me out a little. Oliver was never this cheerful. "Er, so Oliver, get your schedule?"

He nodded happily. "Yep. I've got world history honors, chemistry, calculus, and drama."

I twitched slightly at the mention of 'drama.' "_Why _in the world are you taking drama?"

"Because I need the performing arts credit." He shrugged, but his smile was still in place.

"Why not just take guitar…" But the question kinda faded as Oliver just stood there, obnoxiously happy. "Ok, mind telling me why you're so… bubbly today?"

He was positively _beaming _now. "_I _have a date for Friday night."

Miley looked up sharply, a look of pure shock plastered on her face. Oliver turned to her and said, "I'm sorry for being such an ass to you before the break. I should have realized 'no' was 'no.' I'm fine just being friends." Then he held out his hand for Miley to shake.

Hesitantly, she shook it. "It's no big deal… Being friends is good." She smiled at him.

I watched all this, a little amused. And very relived too. I no longer had to worry about Oliver. "So Ollie, who's the lucky girl?" I asked him.

"You'll never believe it, but I had one of those, you know, romantic epiphanies, it just kinda hit me, like, BAM!" He smacked his hand against his other palm to emphasize his point.

"Come on, who is she?" I said impatiently as Miley turned to me, grinning, and mouthed 'romantic epiphany?' I sniggered.

"Sarah!" Oliver stared at Miley and me, beaming still.

I looked at Miley. She looked at me. We burst out laughing.

"_What _is _with _that girl?" I gasped in between fits of laughter.

"I-I have _no _idea, but- but she _sure _does get around!" Miley said, also laughing.

Oliver frowned at us now. "Hey, _that _is my future girlfriend you're talking about."

I wiped tears from my eyes, still chortling a little. "Yea, sure Ollie."

The bell rang then, and Oliver stalked off to his first class.

Miley and I smiled at each other, still very much amused. "I wonder who _else _Sarah will go out with by the end of the school year. At this rate, no one's safe," I said, starting to walk down to history.

Miley shook her head, walking next to me. "Well, she won't get _me, _that's for sure."

"Well, good." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and I saw her eyeing me the same way.

---

**Miley**

AP world history was taught by a new, young, blonde, teacher by the name of Ms. Pinto. She seemed really cool, even though she didn't let us type any of our work ("I was a high school student once, and I know that you email your friends the work. I want everything hand written, please.")

I noticed most of the male population of the class was checking her out. I also saw Lilly joining in with them. Rolling my eyes, I scribbled a note to her. _Keep your eyes in their sockets, Truscott. She's way too old for you._ I tossed the note to Lilly and watched her expression as she read it. She seemed amused, and a short moment later, I received a note back. _A girl can dream, Stewart._ I looked over at her, and she winked at me.

I felt myself go slightly red, and I distinctly felt my heart skip a beat. Lilly saw my blush and grinned. Then Ms. Pinto called on me for an answer and my attention returned back to the class.

---

**Lilly**

In sculpture, we were given ten sheets of paper with the outline of boxes that we were supposed to eventually cut out and glue together. Right now, we were coloring each side with a different pattern. Once they were all made, we were to glue them together to make some sort of figure.

During the coloring process, I let my mind wander. And as my mind often did when left to its own devices, it had landed on Miley.

I had decided that I wasn't _completely _enamored with her yet. I was somewhere between infatuated and in love. So far, I liked where I stood, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I would fall for her entirely.

I thought about Miley blushing this morning in AP. I grinned just thinking about it. Maybe… maybe she was starting to… _notice_ me, (if you know what I mean)? I didn't like getting my hopes up, but in this case, I really couldn't help it.

---

**Miley**

In Algebra 2, I learned that I would probably meet my death in this class. The work seemed impossible… Sighing, I listened to Mr. Devon drone on about the syllabus and class rules. I took out a paper and started doodling. Two random shapes looked like a pair of eyes. I added some more detail, making them look real. Then I took out a blue pen and colored in the iris.

Two blue eyes staring up at me. Adoration. Intensity.

My hand tingled as the memory of Lilly's own enclosed around mine rushed into my head. I flexed my fingers, wishing she was here right now. Wishing I had her hand to hold.

I stiffened. _Why _would I think that? Lilly was the very best friend I've had in a long time. She brought me comfort. I was probably just depressed with Algebra and the fact that I would die from the work. I just wanted her to be here to help me out with it.

I had a headache now. Crumbling up the picture of the eyes, I tried to pay attention to Mr. Devon. He went on explaining the difficulties of the class, and I just couldn't seem to concentrate. By the end of the block, I was feeling almost sick. The bell rang, and I gratefully started for the cafeteria.

---

**Lilly**

"So sculpture is a complete waste of my life. We sat there _coloring _for the entire hour and a half." I munched on an apple between rants at lunch. We were sitting at our usual table, all of us except for Sarah. She had the next lunch. So it was just me, Oliver, and Miley. Oliver seemed to have recovered his good humor, and was- well, not his _usual_ friendly self, because said friendly self was now bordering on _preppy. _

Miley was being way too quiet though. When Oliver had gone to get more ketchup, I asked her if something was wrong. She had told me that she was hungry, had a headache and that Algebra 2 would be the death of her. I very sympathetically nodded and had offered her my burger (she didn't have lunch today). After making sure I was ok without it, she took it.

Then Oliver had come back and started talking about chemistry. When he finished was when I had started ranting about sculpture. I kept my eye on Miley though, noticing when she put her head on the table for minutes at a time without saying anything.

Then almost halfway through lunch, she groaned a little and I noticed she had gone incredibly pale. Oliver looked at her with his eyebrows raised and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Miley? You ok?"

She shook her head. I frowned, then took her by the arm, told Oliver I'd be back, and guided Miley to the bathroom. When we got there, she put her hands on the side of the sink and started breathing deeply, as though trying not to hurl. I got a few paper towels, wet them, and set them against her cheek. I noticed her skin was burning. "Miley, what's wrong?"

"I feel horrible," she croaked.

"Do you want some water?" I asked, and when she nodded, I reached in my bag and took out a bottle of water I had gotten from the vending machines. She took it and started drinking while I got out my cell phone. Thankfully, I had signal. I called Miley's house and her dad answered. "Mr. Stewart?"

"Lilly? Somethin' wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Miley isn't feeling good. Can you pick her up?" Miley gave me a grateful look over the rim of the water bottle.

"I'll be right over. Thanks, Lilly."

"Bye Mr. Stewart." I hung up. "He's coming," I told Miley, who was now leaning against the wall. "What's wrong, Miles?"

"I feel sick," she groaned.

"Well, obviously," I laughed a little, and she smiled. "You seemed fine this morning though."

"Yea… It started towards the end of second block." She closed her eyes and sat down on the floor. "God, I feel horrible. It's probably the stomach flu or something. I feel like throwing up."

I sat down next to her and reached for her hand. "Your dad'll probably take you to the doctors or something. No biggie." Despite my words, I hated seeing her like this. I was pretty worried, though she was probably right, and it was most likely just the stomach flu (I was a dork).

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, intertwining our fingers. "Thanks Lilly."

I shrugged, loving the sensation of being so close to her. "Anytime."

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: **Not that many reviews for that last chapter :(

But I thank those of you that _did _review :D

**Everhart13: **Thanks for sticking with me :)

**IkarusCazadores: **I think it's pretty safe to say that Miley's mom won't be making a surprise appearance. She's probably off screwing some other famous actor/singer at the moment. XD lol. And Miley wasn't sick with the flu, but it's nothing fatal. I wouldn't pull an _A Walk to Remember _on you guys. Haha. And thanks very much for the enthusiasm. It made me smile. Lol :)

**xTexasgalx: **I really wanted to make this as realistic as possible when it came to building their friendship. I get a little impatient too, but I'm gonna stick with it. This is gonna be a long story. lol. Thank you for the kind words :D

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

"How're you feeling?"

Miley's voice on the other line sounded really tired. "Eh. I'm here. It wasn't the stomach flu. The doctor said I was probably stressing too much about the whole math thing. Pretty crazy, huh?"

I frowned. "Yea, pretty crazy. Miles, please don't stress so much. You'll be fine in that class. And if you're not, then you'll get a tutor or something."

"Yea, I know… I just don't know what came over me."

I glanced at the clock. I had some time… "You think I can drop by for a bit?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Yea, I'd like that."

Grinning, I told her I'd see her soon and we hung up. I told my mom where I was going, and that I'd be back soon. Then I started for her house.

---

**Miley**

I was curled up on the couch under a blanket when Lilly walked in. She took one look at me and shook her head. She came over and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Miley, Miley, Miley. What am I gonna do with you?" She said, running her hand through my hair soothingly.

I closed my eyes and let out a slow, measured breath. "Thanks for coming."

She chuckled. "No problem. I can't stay long though. School night, you know."

I nodded, then opened an eye to look at her. She was smiling a little.

I can't really say what came over me exactly, but I found myself opening my mouth to say something that I haven't said to anyone outside my family for years. "I love you, Lilly."

Her eyes widened a little, and she blinked a few times. I figured I'd continue while she was still speechless. "You're a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She blinked again, and this time, I think she almost looked disappointed. I'm pretty sure that was just a trick of the light though, because then she smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

"Well… good. Otherwise that would have been completely awkward." I laughed.

She laughed too, shaking her head. "Silly girl." Lilly stood up, looking at the door. "I should probably go." She turned to me, smiling still. "Text me tomorrow morning so I know if you're going to school or not."

"Okie dokie."

She waved and headed for the door. "Feel better, Miley." She said before she left.

"Thanks." I muttered. Then she was gone.

---

**Lilly**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Why did I do these things to myself? _Why? _I swear, when she had told me she loved me, I felt my heart soar so freaking high. And then she just _had _to add that second part.

Why did I always let myself get carried away by these things? Why did I always let myself get my hopes up? There must be something seriously wrong with me. I must be crazy.

When I got home, I went straight upstairs and into my room, flopping down on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but smile. _She loves me._ Albeit, not in the way I _wish _she did. But still. It was a start.

I shook my head. Yep, I was definitely crazy. Freaking psychotic.

---

**Miley**

"Ready to go to bed, bud?" My dad jerked his head up the stairs.

I shook my head. "I think I'll just sleep here tonight. I'm comfortable."

"Alright. Night Miles."

"Night daddy."

He went up the stairs, shutting the light off on his way.

I lay there in the dark, exhausted and completely icky feeling. I had thrown up quite a few times today. Before going to bed, I had taken some Mylanta. So far, it was working. I didn't feel the need to hurl anything else up.

Trying to keep my mind off my stomach, I thought about something else.

_She loves me too. _I smiled. It was good to know that I was loved by someone outside of my family.

It was a really nice feeling.

_So this is what being close to someone feels like… _It was quite a sensation.

* * *

Pleaseeee review! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: **I love my reviewers! You guys are the best :)

**Shimasodachi: **Wow, that's impressive. Lol. Thanks very much for the review, and I'm glad you're giving Liley a try :D

**Danubio: **XD Bear with me. Miley and Lilly are friends first, and I wanted to show that. But thanks for the review, it made me laugh :)

**IantosHero: **Your review put like, the biggest smile on my face. XD And you can say that I'm living through my characters as well. Lol.

And a HUGE thank you to every single reviewer :D

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

Five day weekends are hard to come by. Usually, we only get three or four day weekends. Whenever there's a five day weekend, the atmosphere at school the day before is charged with expectation and excitement. There is always one major party being held that night. I've been to a few with Oliver and Sarah before. It's a pretty big deal to the school as a whole.

Today was Thursday, the day before the ever so rare, five day break (a teacher planning day, Saturday, Sunday, a holiday, and another teacher planning day). Miley was back in school (she was gone for the past two days) and I was sitting in fourth block, cursing the clock.

This class was going by _way too slow. _There was ten minutes left, and I was squirming in my seat with restlessness. Miley and I were going to Oliver's directly after school. This time, _the _party to be at was Oliver's. He had dumped flyers all over the school, and everyone (having been to his previous two parties) knew that Oliver had a huge house. And that his parents were away on business. No parental supervision, plus a big house, usually equaled a successful party.

So I was going to help him set things up. And Miley was coming with me. Oliver's older cousin Paul (who I've met on numerous occasions) was going to take care of food and drink. Oliver, Miley and I were going to put away all the breakables, set up the music, lock all the rooms that shouldn't be entered, etc.

This was going to be Miley's first party. It wasn't much of a shocker to me, considering her shy, timid, not-exactly-out-there nature. And I was going to make this a night she wouldn't soon forget. It wouldn't be too hard. Oliver was known around school for his last two parties. Both which carried on late into the night, with non stop dancing and a seemingly endless supply of food.

_Finally, _the bell sounded, and I jumped up from my seat, rushing out the door.

---

**Miley**

I was pretty nervous. The whole _party scene _wasn't my thing at all. But because it was Oliver's party, and because Lilly was going, I would endure it for them. And at least I would have someone to hang out with. My dad didn't know exactly, that I was going to a party. He thought that Oliver, Lilly and I were planning a movie marathon. He told me to be home by midnight (he thought Oliver's parents were dropping me off, but it was going to be Oliver's cousin. He was also giving Lilly a ride home). I didn't like lying to him, but I knew he'd never let me go to a party like this one.

I met Lilly and Oliver at our lockers after school. They were both bouncing on the balls of their feet, excited. "Alrighty guys, we're going to make this one even better than the last two. Think we can do it?" Oliver grinned at Lilly.

She nodded happily. "Oh yea." She glanced at me and smirked. "Miley's mere presence there will ensure that it'll be better."

I shook my head, smiling. "Please."

She took my arm, then Oliver's and started dragging us toward the buses. "You may not think so, but I'm pretty sure many people will think otherwise."

"Oh yea, like who?"

"Me."

---

**Lilly**

"China vases, expensive paintings, Old Granny's jewelry, and the Xbox are all under lock and key. Anything else?" I scanned Oliver's living room (all the good furniture was moved into the garage. Paul had helped with that), looking to see if we might have missed something.

Oliver's brow furrowed in concentration. "The candle sticks Granny sent my mom for Christmas?"

"Check." Miley said from the counter. She had made a list to make things more organized.

"How about the antique sword your dad got from your grandpa?" I asked.

"Check," Miley responded.

"I guess that's it." Oliver rubbed his hands together. "And we locked the office, the library, and my brother knows not to come out of his room except for food. Now all that's left is the music."

I crinkled my nose in distaste.

"What's wrong Lilly?" That was Miley.

"Seeing as how pretty much the entire school comes to Oliver's parties, we gotta play the popular, radio crap that the majority of the school listens to." I held up my hands in surrender. "Give the poor saps what they want, otherwise they bail. It's the only thing I can't stand when it comes to these things."

Miley laughed, shaking her head. "You take everything so seriously."

"No, only music." I crossed my arms, mock glaring at her.

"Oh yes, my mistake." She smirked.

---

**Miley**

"Wow."

It was seven o' clock, the living room, the kitchen, and even some of the bedrooms were all ready. Paul had brought a fog machine and now the dance floor (the living room) was dark and… fog-ed. It looked like a club almost. That Paul guy sure had a way with these things. And he was going to be the DJ also (Oliver was paying him). Like Lilly said, most of the songs were Rap, R&B, and Reggaetón. However, sometime during the middle, a few rock songs that were on the radio were going to played (bands like Daughtry, Linkin Park, and Good Charlotte) with maybe some techno and pop rock (stuff like Cascada, and Pink). Lilly was huffy about the choices, but didn't say anything.

At seven ten, the people started arriving.

First to come was Sarah. Oliver grinned at her like a dork, and she grinned at him back, equally dorky. Lilly and I exchanged a look, trying to hide our amusement.

Oliver greeted the next ten or so people to come in, but after that, they started arriving in groups, and if the door bell was rung, Oliver shouted (very eloquently) for them to "get their asses inside."

---

**Lilly**

I wasn't too much of a dancer (grinding up on random people just wasn't my style), but I wasn't totally adverse to the idea. I was just waiting for at least a quarter way decent song to come on.

By eight o'clock, the dance floor and kitchen was packed (and I think some of the bedrooms were also occupied). I hadn't had anything to eat since I got here, so I dragged Miley over to the kitchen. Most of the jocks were there- our school's football and basketball stars (their cheerleader bimbo's were too busy flirting with the popular Hispanic boys).

"So Miles, what do you think so far?" I asked her as I piled a plate with chips, and covered my hamburger in ketchup.

She shrugged, looking over at the living room turned night club. "I dunno yet. Still too early to say."

"It'll get_ really_ interesting when one of the jocks finds his girlfriend with some other guy," I said through a mouthful of burger. "A fight usually follows."

"No one gets hurt do they?" She asked, worried sounding.

I shrugged. "Depends on which two boneheads are doing the fighting."

---

**Miley**

I had danced a few songs, both with some guy that had come up to me. I made sure to keep the grinding to a minimum.

Lilly danced close by with random guys or girls whenever I went off. I couldn't help but notice that she was a really good dancer. It surprised me. I would have never thought that punk rocker Lilly could dance to Reggaetón. But she most definitely could.

Between songs, I asked her about that.

"I used to take lessons," She shrugged. "My mom was going through a weird Hispanic craze, and she signed us up for a class. Imagine my mom dancing to _this._ It's pretty dramatizing."

I laughed. "I bet."

Songs changed, and "Fergalicious" started playing. Lilly smiled. "This song cracks me up." She paused, her head titled, thinking. Then she turned to me, nodded and said, "I think I found my quarter way decent song. Dance with me?"

I was taken aback. We hadn't danced together all night. And I knew it was normal for close friends to dance together, but I had figured, neither of us being dance-y people, that we'd skip it. But it seemed Lilly had other plans. _Huh, and here I thought we were on the same page… Oh well. _"Sure, I guess."

---

**Lilly**

We were just being goofy (quite an accomplishment for Miles), jumping around or twirling each other in circles. I was way too scared to try anything with her. But it was fun all the same.

And after "Fergalicious," Paul decided it was time to play those few rock songs. I noticed quite a clump of people 'take a food break' once "Dance Floor Anthem" by Good Charlotte started. I never listened to Good Charlotte, but they weren't horrible or anything. And I actually liked this song.

I looked at Miley, who was looking at me, grinning. Then, as the music started, we began jumping up and down to the beat, joining in with the circle of people that were doing the same, screaming "Everybody, put up your hands say: 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love…'"

---

**Miley**

At ten forty, Lilly and I were outside, sitting on the bench that was pushed up against the wall of the house. We were drinking soda, laughing about the quarterback punching a guy named Juan for kissing his girlfriend.

We were laughing so hard, I could hardly breathe. We finally stopped and I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. When I looked back up at Lilly to add some other joke, my breath caught, stopping anything from coming out of my mouth. She was staring at me with that same _look._ The same one she gave me when I played for her last week. She reached over and brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Miley," she whispered.

I gulped. "Yea?"

She stroked my cheek, shaking her head. "Nothing."

I closed my eyes, just… feeling.

Feeling _what_, I wasn't too sure…

Then she stopped, and stood up. "Come on, let's go back inside."

I nodded, following her in.

---

**Lilly**

If we danced anymore that night, it was with each other. We both turned down any other offers we got. The last song we danced to was "Every Time We Touch," by Cascada, if you really want to call it dancing. It mainly involved a lot of jumping.

Then at eleven thirty, we said bye to Oliver and Sarah. Paul handed over his mic to a friend of his.

On the car ride home, Miley rested her head on my shoulder, falling asleep. I put my arm around her, seizing the moment, so to speak. We didn't talk much.

I walked Miley to her door when we got to her house, to make sure she wouldn't collapse. Before she went in, she smiled at me. "Thanks for everything Lilly."

"Anytime, Miles."

She hugged me goodbye.

---

**Miley**

I was lying down on my bed, about ready to fall asleep. I was dead tired…

But I didn't want to sleep just yet. I looked at my cell, wondering if I should call her.

I dialed Lilly's cell number, and she answered very quickly.

"Miley?"

"Hey. You're not asleep yet are you?"

"Nah. I would have thought you'd be though."

I chuckled. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"You already did that, silly."

"Well, I wanted to say goodnight again. And that I love you."

"Night Miley… I love you too." She said is very quietly, very softly. With more meaning than I've ever heard anyone say it.

"I'll see you soon," I said.

"Yea, I'll see you."

We hung up, and I lay there for a while longer, thinking.

_Lilly.

* * *

_

This is gonna be the last chapter before the time skip. Yes, there's going to be a time skip. The next chapter is going to be a sort of interlude. I'll try and get it up ASAP.

Let me know what you think!


	19. Interlude

**Author's Notes: **THANK YOU EVERYONE for the reviews :D

**Shimasodachi: **I like some yaoi pairings, but I prefer yuri. I'm glad it's sticking with you. Lol. And Lilly is also my favorite character. I like writing from her point of view. It's a little more fun compared to writing from Miley's (I love them both though, of course. Lol). And I really like that idea! I'd read it :) Thank you again for the review :D

**IantosHero: **Yea, I think being scared is prolly the appropriate emotion to be feeling right about now. XD I'm getting to the climax of the story, and I think I'll take right now to say that this story isn't exactly going to be all sunshine and daisies. Lol. Thanks for the review :)

**Deka Lopez Granger: **It's going to skip forward to a little bit over two years. And thank you for the review :)

**IkarusCazadores: **Your reviews always manage to crack me up. XD Love the enthusiasm :D

**sampopular: **Lmao! Of course I'll marry you, lol. XD Thanks for the review! Haha :D

**Danubio: **XD Now, you'll just have to wait and see ;) lol

Thank you again, everyone :D

And just in case you don't read my author's notes to other people, I'm going to give you guys fair warning here: This fic isn't going to be all sunshine and daisies. But please don't let that influence your decision to stop reading. XD I just wanted to warn you so that when the ending comes around, you aren't sitting there radiating bloodlust. Haha.

Oh, and I forgot to say that I changed the summary in the first chapter. The old one was really bothering me.

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

Interlude- Lilly

It's the year 2010. I'm now a senior at Seaview High, and just recently decided what I want to do with my life. I'm going to be a screenwriter and director. NYU has already accepted me. It was kind of a trial and error thing. I took a few classes at the local community college over the last two summers, trying out a few different things until I finally landed on something that really sparked my interest. I knew this job wasn't the most financially safe one out there, but I enjoyed it, and I was told by a lot of people that I had the talent.

A few things might have changed since my sophomore year, but the important stuff is still the same. Oliver is still my best friend and I'm still close to his family (and Oliver has a steady girlfriend now, one that he's had for the past two years- Saint Sarah. Go figure, huh?).

And Miley is still the closest person to me. A few years ago, I was just beginning to realize how deep my feelings for her ran. Over these last two years, I've begun to experience it. Being in love with Miley has been the worst and the best thing that's ever happened to me. She still makes me feel special, and loved. Her influence over me has not dimmed over the years. Instead, it's magnified tenfold. I live with her as a constant presence, both when she's physically there, and otherwise. It was half a year ago that I started dreaming about her, and since then, there hasn't been one night where she didn't appear in a dream. She occupies my every thought. It took some getting used to at first, but by now, it's normal.

I still haven't told her the way I feel about her, and there have been times where loving her has caused me almost too much agony to bear. Like when she had her first boyfriend, Brian. When they first got together, I thought they wouldn't last more than a month or two. But he had such an influence over Miley. Countless times, I had to listen to her as she told me how much she loved him. They lasted nine months, and those were probably the worst nine months of my life. I was living with an ever present heartache and it refused to go away. I went back to my old back up plan of dating a little, but my heart wasn't in it. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for Miley if she was happy, but I just couldn't stand watching them together. It hurt too much. But they broke up after she caught him with another girl. I was the one there for her that day, soothing her, trying to convince her that there were other people out there so much better for her. I very nearly told her I loved her then. But I thought it would be too tactless of me. Telling her I loved her all this time, right after her boyfriend of nine months, her first love, dumped her for another girl. It would have been insensitive.

I've thought about telling her many times. Every time I see her, I feel like blurting it out. I've been afraid of doing just that, actually. She'd be talking, and sometimes I won't be listening to a word she's saying. I would just be watching her lips move, wondering what it would be like to taste them. Wondering what she'd do if I kissed her right then. But I never did, and the only people that knew I loved her were my mom, Oliver, and Sarah. Each one of them was getting impatient with me. "Just tell the girl already Lilly, what do you have to lose?"

Everything. Because our friendship is everything to me. I could be living out on the streets with nothing but my name, and I would be happy, as long as she was still with me. I had never fallen for a close friend before, and I didn't want to throw everything we had out the window. We were friends, first and foremost.

But despite my fear, I knew the time was rapidly approaching where I'd have to tell her. Graduation was five months away, and after that I was leaving for New York and Miley to Washington D.C. I don't think I could go on with my life never knowing if we could have ever been something more than best friends. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I'd rather feel a moment of pain from rejection than a lifetime of regret for never finding out.

I would tell her soon.

Interlude- Miley

I'm eighteen and in the last five months of my senior year. Not very many things have changed since I first moved to Malibu. Lilly and Oliver were still my best friends. My dad was still recording. School was still school. Traditions stayed the same- Thanksgivings were spent at Oliver's, Christmas' with the family (even after Jackson went away to college.) and five day weekends were still celebrated with a massive blow out.

But if I said that I was the same old Miley as before, I would be lying. I wasn't shy, timid, afraid, nervous, twitchy, or spazy anymore (and rock was now my favorite genre of music. I still played the piano and everything, but after going to more concerts with Lilly and Oliver, I really started enjoying it more and more). I was a lot more confident in myself, and I no longer let what happened with my mother get in the way of what I wanted. Most of that was thanks to Lilly. She really helped me come into my own. Some part I owed to Brian, my boyfriend of nine months. He was the first person I ever fell in love with, and even though it ended badly, I didn't regret anything.

My love life came to a crashing halt once Brian and I broke up. I tried dating some other guys afterwards, but I just couldn't bring myself to commit to anyone. It wasn't long before I stopped showing interest in any guy. Even now, I didn't _want _a boyfriend.

As far as my future goes, I got accepted to Georgetown University in Washington D.C. I was going to become a family law attorney. It seemed like the perfect profession for me to go into.

And… my friendship with Lilly has stayed strong these past two years. I'm not saying that we haven't fought at all, but we always came out of it better than we were before. Even during my relationship, I always made sure that Lilly came first. She would always come first.

To tell you the truth, Lilly and I… I've noticed lately that we might be going in a different direction. Sometimes, when it's just me and her, I feel this incredible tension that I wasn't too naïve and oblivious anymore to mistake. And the electricity I felt when we touched. And the looks she gave me.

I think I was starting to realize something that could have very well been there since the day we met.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) 


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I kinda got caught up with some stuff. And sorry if it's short also, but it didn't seem right to combine it with the next chapter.

I'm really happy that all of you guys didn't mind the time skip. I know it was huge and all, but I really needed to get the story moving. Lol. I felt like I had finished setting Miley and Lilly up for it all. I think you guys got the whole 'them being friends' thing already. No need to drag it out further. XD

**Danubio:**Yep, there's still some hope for the broom closet. Lol. I'll just put that out there. Haha.

**IantosHero: **XD Am I writing your life's story, or what? Lol. But you know, considering that this is gonna end up depressing, I really hope I'm _not _writing your life story. XD Thanks for the review :)

**Shimasodachi: **lol. Maybe not so much anymore, after how long it took for this chapter, huh? XD And definitely let me know when your fic is up. I'd love to read it :)

**Deka Lopez Granger: **lmao. Take it from me; some people really are that slow. XD Glad you liked the chapter :)

**IkarusCazadores: **As always, your review made me smile :D I'm not really gonna go back in time, per say. This chapter starts off with a few flashbacks, but they go waaayy far back. Lol. And thanks for the vote. Haha :)

**JN426: **Thanks for joining in. lol. I'm glad you think it's different. That's kinda what I was going for :)

And of course, a colossal thank you to everyone who reviewed :D

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the book/movie 'Atonement' (But I definitely think you should read/watch it :D).

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

Flashback

Miley Age 6

"_If you ever feel alone, you can talk to Him. He'll listen, no matter what it is." Jane and Robbie Stewart sat on either side of their daughter Miley's bed. The little girl laid under the bed sheets, snuggled close to a stuffed bear. In her right hand, she was clutching a necklace with a silver cross on the end. She had just woken from a nightmare. Hearing her screams, Miley's parents raced to their daughter's room. _

"_He'll keep you company, Miles." Robbie Ray now said, patting Miley's head and smiling warmly. _

_Miley nodded, putting the cross safely around her neck. _

"_He'll protect you."_

Miley Age 8

"_Father Oscar was in top form today. He is _very _energetic when it comes to his sermons. It's very inspirational." Jane Stewart smiled at her daughter, while taking out a mug and pouring ice tea for herself and for Miley. "What did you think, dear?"_

_Little Miley frowned in concentration. "I don't know, mom. I don't understand most of what the priest says. I'm still only just a kid."_

_Jane laughed, handing the glass of tea out to Miley, who took it gratefully. The heat was unbearable today. "Let me see if I can try to explain it." Jane took Miley's hand and sat down with her on the back porch, in the shade. "Sin is when people do something bad. Something unforgivable. Father Oscar was trying to say that no matter what the sin, if we repent, or apologize, the Lord will always forgive us. We are only human, after all. Hell is very real, Miles. Those who sin and do not repent are doomed for all eternity. We must have faith in the Lord. He loves us very much."_

_Miley nodded, trying to understand. "He loves me too?"_

_Jane hugged her daughter close to her. "Yes, He loves you too."_

Miley Age 15

"_Do you think mom is repenting, dad?" Miley and her father were standing outside their home in Tennessee, readying to leave it for good. Jackson was already in the car._

_Robbie Ray looked down at his daughter, his baby girl. He put an arm around her. "I don' know, Miles. Maybe she is."_

"_I think she should be…" Miley muttered under her breath. They took one last look at the house before turning away. _

---

**Miley**

The clock cheerfully informed me that it was three in the morning. I groaned, slamming my head against my pillow. It was no use now. Once I was awake, that was it. I rolled over on my side, staring at the wall, hoping for sleep to return to me. My eyes found the white cross that was hanging on my wall. I had gotten it when I was eight.

The dreams I had been having lately were all about the same thing: The religion that had been a big part of my life since I was a year old. My mother, I remembered, had been especially religious. Which, thinking back on it, was very ironic…

I was too tired to think about this right now. I switched sides, looking away from the cross.

I just couldn't face this.

---

**Lilly**

I sat in my living room, trying to concentrate on the book I was reading. I was too distracted to pay it much attention. 'Atonement' was a very good read, but I had spent last night at Miley's, and I now had a new habit of dissecting every little detail of my times spent with her.

And last night was especially entertaining. Just me and her, the entire night, holed up in her room, watching a bunch of scary movies. I don't think there was a moment where we _weren't_ touching in some shape or form. Just thinking about her arm looped through mine, or her head on my shoulder, made me smile.

But you get the picture.

A few years ago, we had still been touchy feely and everything. But over the years, Miley has gotten exceptionally good with human contact, compared to when I first met her. I imagine it probably had something to do with her ex.

But whatever. What mattered was that she was driving me berserk. Every second spent with her involves some sort of physical interaction. And it's always small. But it's always enough to get my mind firmly lodged in the gutter for the remainder of our time together.

Today though, as I was sitting in my living room reading 'Atonement,' my imagination took a slightly new turn, and a very lovely picture was painted inside my mind: An adult Miley and Lilly, living in New York or Washington D.C. She would be the successful lawyer, and I'd be the successful screenwriter. Maybe we'd have a son. But either way, we'd be together- happy, accepted- forever, right up until the day we die. I'd never have to be without her…

"Head out of the clouds, Lilly. Either read that book you got there or start on your homework." My mom tapped my head as she walked by.

I grumbled incoherently, and stared back at the page I was on, not seeing it at all. _Oh, screw this. _I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Miley's number. It was nine o' clock, so I knew she'd still be awake. She usually went to bed at eleven or twelve on weekends.

After a few rings, I was greeted by her lovely voice. "Hey Lilly."

And her lovely voice was sounding very exhausted. "Hey Miley. You ok?"

She stifled a yawn. "Yea, just really tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Hm. That's not good… Something wrong?"

"Nah… Just… bad dreams…"

"Aw. I'll let you get some sleep then."

"Thanks Lil. I'll talk to ya later, promise." She sounded like she was already drifting off.

"Sure, no problem. Night."

"Night…"

I flipped my cell phone closed and stared at it for a bit. Then I muttered, "'Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, 'till it be morrow…'"

I had been reading up on Shakespeare these last few years. That man was a freaking genius…

* * *

Review, please :) 


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: **I'm a horrible person, and I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I have no excuse except for the fact that school must die :(

**LJ Bard:** Yay! I'm glad you liked the song and vid :D And me and my story. haha XD

**IkarusCazadores:** I always look forward to your reviews. Lol. As of yet, I have no plans to have Miley's mom come back. Maybe that'll change, it depends. Maybe I'll add something about it in an epilogue. We shall see :)

**Danubio:** You know, I have a pretty illogical pleasure in knowing that my reviewers cry when I write something depressing. XD I really hope I can make it sad enough. And btw, I'm loving all your one shots :D

**rubyqueen317:** Yay! I love being people's first Hannah read. Makes me feel special. Lol Thanks for the review and kind words :D

**Phia03:** Just to clarify, I am a girl :) Lol. Thanks very much for the review :) And I know what you mean about the parents. I have to make sure my own are busy doing something else when I type these chapters :(

And of course, thank you, thank you, thank you to EVERONE reading and reviewing!

I also say you should check out **Shimasodachi****'s** fic "Truscott." It is pretty awesome :)

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the movie Rent or any of the lyrics from its songs.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Miley**

The morning light drifted in through the curtains, and I wished the sun could just sink back to where it had been a few hours ago. I didn't want to wake up yet. There was no _way_ it was time to get up yet.

Groggily, I took a peek at my clock. It was only 8:30. I grumbled angrily, pulling my pillow over my head. It was Sunday; it should be against the law to be up this early on a Sunday.

But of course, I knew there was no way I would find sleep again. I was awake, the sun was up, and my mind was already wandering to unpleasant thoughts that accompanied my consciousness now a days. Sleep was the only escape I had. And sometimes, not even sleep would help.

I had spent a lot of time contemplating dreams once. It was a few months ago, after waking up from… Not a nightmare, exactly. There weren't any monsters chasing me, there weren't any psycho killers after my family or friends. It was a dream the likes of which I had never had before.

Lying awake in the middle of the night, I had thought, _dreams suck either way. They're either nightmares that scare the shit out of you, or they're so good, you don't want it to end. _

And this particular dream of mine was stuck in both categories. I didn't want it to _ever _end. And that scared the shit out of me.

Irritably, I yanked the covers off, stretched with more force than was called for (probably pulled a muscle doing so), and stormed out of my room and down the stairs.

Jackson, being home for the weekend, was sitting in front of the television eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up as I marched into the kitchen. "Get up too early again, huh?"

I muttered darkly, reaching for a bowl to get my own cereal.

"You've been doing that a lot for a while now. Something bothering you?"

I ignored him, shoving the spoon in my mouth angrily.

"You can tell me, you know. I'm not exactly around much, but I'd still like to know what's going up in my kid sister's life." His tone of voice was unnaturally sincere, and I glanced up at him. Jackson was giving me that _don't-lie-to-me-I-know-you're-upset _look. The one where his face was tilted to one side and one eyebrow was raised comically.

I shook my head and went over to sit next to him on the couch. I didn't say anything at first, staring at my cereal, swirling it around with my spoon. "I'm not… sleeping very well." I decided to start with the obvious and go from there.

Jackson nodded. "Uh, huh."

"Jeez, I don't know Jackson," I shrugged violently, setting my bowl down on the counter. "Weird dreams. Getting up in the middle of the night. Or getting up too early in the morning."

Jackson set his bowl down next to mine, giving me his full attention. "What are the dreams about?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, dragging my hand through my hair. "Mom, sometimes. Lilly others…" I paused, warily watching Jackson's expressions. He remained impassive, so I added in an undertone, "Actually, Lilly most of the time…"

"Uh, huh," he repeated.

I tapped my fingers on my knee. This was so awkward. "You know… Me and Lilly…"

He nodded slowly. I really hoped he wouldn't make me say any more. This was too much for me as it was.

Jackson studied my face without saying anything for a while longer. _This is crazy. I don't even know why I brought this up._

"You like her?"

He said is so bluntly, so out there. I knew I went red, beet red. Probably more red than I've ever been in my life.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Jackson gestured at my face.

I shook my head violently. "No, no you should not. I _don't _like Lilly. Jeez!"

Jackson twisted his mouth into a skeptical expression. "So these dreams of yours _aren't _of the two of you _together._"

"Damn it Jackson." I stood up, grabbed my bowl and went to clean it. "Maybe they are. But it doesn't mean anything. I mean, they're just dreams…" Which is what I had been telling myself for a while now.

"Ok, Miles. They're just dreams." He dumped his bowl in the sink and started to walk upstairs to his room.

I watched him go, frowning. All this time, I thought I had wanted to talk about this with someone. And it had just ended up making me upset and mortified.

I guess I really wasn't a very eloquent person.

---

**Lilly**

"You have a _date_?" I stared at my mom, astounded.

She grinned proudly, twirling around in her new dress. "Yep. His name's Jack. I met him at Angie's wedding last week."

I shook my head in wonder. I couldn't even remember the last time my mom had been out on a date. "What do you know about him?"

My mom talked as she stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, fixing her make up. "He's an accountant for this big law firm. He's divorced, doesn't have any kids. He actually lives in Oliver's neighborhood." She smiled up at me from the mirror.

"How old is he?"

"Forty seven."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least he isn't some kind of strapping, young guy. I'd probably have to shoot you if that was the case."

My mom laughed. "Don't worry, Lilly. I mean, I don't know a lot about him yet. But we really hit it off at the wedding. You know I wouldn't go out with him if I didn't think he was a decent man."

I nodded. "Yea, I know."

The doorbell rang then, and my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the door.

I chuckled. It was great to see my mom happy. I really hoped she'd have fun.

A little while after she had left, I shut the lights off in the house, ready to go over to Miley's. It was something I did almost without thinking now. Bored? Go to Miley's.

She was practicing her piano when I got there, while her dad cooked dinner. I waved to Mr. Stewart, who waved happily back. There was no need to ask me if I was staying to eat.

I watched Miley play until she finally noticed I was there. Seeing me, she gave me an almost nervous smile.

I raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Maestro. That was amazing."

---

**Miley**

We had steak, mashed potatoes and corn. All four of us were sitting around the t.v. while we ate. My dad and Jackson were trying to find something to watch, and Lilly and I talked about school. I was a little uncomfortable around her. Yesterday I had had one of those dreams, and the details were still painfully clear.

Jackson seemed to be going through movie channels, looking for a comedy or an action flick. I looked up at the television when I heard singing:

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hea__r people say: "Baby's so sweet!"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me,  
Boys, girls I can't help it, baby.  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember, that I'm your baby._

I blinked. It was the movie 'Rent.' Lilly had made me watch it with her once.

And it just happened to be the part where Maureen and Joanne were singing to each other.

Lilly looked at my dad. Jackson looked at me. I looked at Lilly.

My dad crinkled his nose. "Jackson, switch this nonsense, will ya?"

He complied, not needing to be told twice.

I thought maybe we would be all clear. But my dad seemed to be in a ranting mood today. He shook his head. "Dang lesbians. We don't need that kind of stuff on t.v. Kids watch these things!"

I ducked my face over my plate, avoiding everyone's gaze.

My dad was on a roll though. He could not be stopped. "Advertisin' their sexuality all over the place. It's ridiculous! You don' see straight folks makin' out with their significant others everywhere! They do it for attention, I can tell ya that. We really need to pray for them, kids. If anyone needs it, they do."

I could feel the tears start to prickle my eyes, and I sniffed. Jackson shot a glance at me, then changed the subject to football, which my dad picked up on enthusiastically, his past rant seemingly already forgotten.

I averted my gaze from Lilly, going over to the sink to start washing dishes. I concentrated on getting every last crumb and stain off the plate. Anything to make sure my mind didn't start going over my dad's words.

It wasn't working very well, and everything just seemed to crash on top of me then. Lack of sleep, stupid dreams, stupid religion, stupid _attraction_, stupid father, stupid _girl_, stupid self- It all overwhelmed me just then. I turned the water off, dried my hands quickly, and hurried up to my room.

---

**Lilly**

I watched her the entire time. I knew what had gotten to her. It had gotten to me too- Everything her dad said made my blood boil. I didn't expect Miley to just up and leave though. It looked to me as though she was crying, or starting to cry. Glancing over at her dad, I knew he hadn't noticed, too wrapped up in his football talk.

I placed my plate in the sink, and quietly made my way after Miley, up to her room. Her door was closed, but not locked. I pushed the door open gently.

She was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. No tears to be seen, but I wondered how long that would last. Her eyes were red and watery. She glanced up at me as I walked in and sat down next to her.

She didn't say anything to me, but continued to stare at her wall. I followed her line of sight and realized she wasn't staring at the wall, but at the cross hanging _on_ the wall.

Maybe I could turn this around into a joke. "Praying for me, huh?"

This received a slight chuckle. "Oh, yea. Big time."

I shook my head. "It's whatever, Miles. I already knew how your dad felt about it anyway. I mean, it's upsetting, but I don't care. You shouldn't either."

She nodded slowly.

I went to put my hand on her shoulder, but was surprised when she flinched away from me. "Miley?"

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. "Sorry. Knee jerk reaction. Old habits die hard…"

"Right. Sorry."

"It's ok…"

We stayed awkwardly on her bed, staring off into different directions for a few minutes. I was half expecting her to explain her bizarre behavior. But no explanations seemed to be forthcoming. I stood up jerkily. "I guess I should just… go."

She nodded. "If you want to."

My brow furrowed. Of course I didn't want to… "Yea, I'll just see you tomorrow at school."

"Yea. I'll see you."

"Right. Bye…" I walked slowly to her door, and paused with my hand on the knob. I turned back to see her finally looking at me. "I love you, Miley." I had to reassure her. She had to know this…

Miley looked down again, and her voice was choked as she said, "Yes. I know."

---

**Miley**

Before I went to bed that night, I finally gave myself over to the pain burning a hole in my chest. I don't honestly know how long I was crying, but I remembered Jackson coming in around midnight, putting a comforting hand on my arm, repeating over and over again, "It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok…"

Finally, exhaustion engulfed me, and I drifted off to sleep.

I was too tired to dream that night.

* * *

Review, please :) 


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: **So I'm pretty much in a rather downhearted state at the moment :( Life is being stupid again. The only thing I'm looking forward to is Miley's last concert in Miami this Thursday, which I shall be attending (wish me luck, that I don't stand out too much amongst all the little 3 year olds XD). So if I don't update in the next few days, you shall know why.

I kind of went a little 'curse happy' in this chapter. XD There's more cursing than I usually use. Sorry if it offends you, but it fits with the situations. Just warning you now.

**raniabrawner:** It's always nice to hear from you :) Don't worry, Lilly will get to it eventually. Lol. And it seemed about time I put Jackson in there somehow :)

**Shimasodachi:** Anytime :D Keep up the great work on your fics :)

**LJ Bard:** Thank you :D Rent is one of my favorite movies too. And if I could kick everyone out there like Robbie Ray in my fic, believe me, I would. Lol.

**Danubio:** lol. Let me know if you do. If you don't then I know I didn't make it depressing enough. XD Yes, sad stuff :( Everything that Robbie Ray said in that chapter, I got from things my mother has told me. So I know what ya mean. And thank you for being so understanding about my updates. XD I try, I really do. Lol.

**IkarusCazadores:** Religion is gonna play a huge part in this. I had to introduce it somehow. Haha. Maybe my chapter left you speechless? Maybe? Then again, maybe you are just coming down with something. Lol. And you know, I have never thought about that. And after I read you're little food for thought there, I actually thought about it. Lol. And you know, that's kinda icky. I'm never gonna look at another plate of prearranged food the same way again. XD

And as usual, a gigantic thanks to all my reviews and new readers :)

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

Miley wasn't in school the next day. I actually got a call from Jackson after school was out, telling me to refrain from going over. Miley wasn't feeling well. She was sleeping.

Paired with her odd behavior yesterday, and now her apparent illness, I was worried. Hurt and upset, I didn't understand why Jackson wanted me to stay away. I mean, I'm her best friend…

---

**Miley**

"How could I have been so _blind?_ So stupid and oblivious and fucking _dense. _Jackson, I'm a complete idiot."

My brother and I had been shut up in my bedroom all day long. Jackson had convinced my dad to let me sleep in and stay home, and I woke up at noon, panicking because I thought I was late for school. My dad had left to the recording studio for the day, and Jackson delayed his return to school to stay with me. He had made me lunch when I woke up, and at first we avoided the subject of last night. But after a mere ten minutes, I simply couldn't take it anymore. I pretty much exploded with self anger and pity.

"She's probably loved me for ages. Maybe even years. And I didn't _know. _I didn't _see. _How could I even call myself her best friend when I didn't notice that she's in love with me?" My voice cracked. "And… and I've been falling for her. All this time, I've been falling for a _girl..._"

I fought hard against the oncoming tears, not wanting to relive last night. I didn't want to fall to pieces again. It was exhausting.

Jackson was frowning at me. "Well, Miley… If it took you over two years to realize it, then I honestly can't argue with you. You've been an idiot."

I winced. "Yea… I guess I had that coming…"

"Imagine what she's been feeling, Miley." Jackson shook his head. "Poor girl…"

"I wonder how much she's been hurting…" I realized I didn't want to know. Knowing would probably hurt me too.

"So… you… like Lilly?" Jackson asked warily.

I stared at my bed sheets. I knew what the answer was, but I couldn't say it out loud. Jeez, forget saying it. I couldn't even think it.

"Miley?"

Taking a breath, I shrugged.

"Miley, come on." He sounded irritated.

"Jackson, please." My voice was cracking again. "I can't… I can't even get my head around it."

Jackson stared at me silently. Maybe he was thinking worse of me. That on top of being a dense idiot, I was also a coward. A coward who was probably committing one of the worst sins possible, second only to murder… At least, that's what I was thinking.

Finally, he said, "Miley, I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter who you're in love with. Girl, guy, black, Asian, white… It doesn't matter to me." He shrugged. "After mom left, I rethought everything when it came to religion. And I realized that I could never be sure if God or Jesus or whoever was real or not. So I just went by what _I _thought, not by what the Bible says I should think. And as far as gays go, I'm actually pretty sure it has to do with hormones…" He paused, thinking. "But… that has nothing to do with you personally. Sorry, I digress. As I was saying… Do what you think is right, Miles. Don't let other people's opinions get in your way."

My hands clenched around my sheets. My brother's words brought on a new wave of emotions. Guilt, fear, self pity and disgust. Jackson noticed and sighed in frustration. "Miley, come on. Tell me what's going through your head."

I rubbed my eyes wearily. "Jackson, I'm tired still. I don't-"

"I'm trying to help you, damn it, Miley." He stood up, and it seemed like he was towering over me, I felt so small… And this was saying something, because even at twenty-two, Jackson still wasn't the tallest guy around.

"Alright, alright." I leaned back against my pillow. "I'm thinking… that I should go jump off a cliff." I made sure my tone sounded humorous. No matter how depressed I was, I wouldn't consider committing suicide. I wasn't that pathetic.

He seemed to get the hint, because he very nonchalantly said, "Why's that?" and took his seat at the foot of my bed again.

"Because this isn't right… It's not right for me to be in love with her…" Saying it out loud made me cringe.

"Let me ask you something Miley," Jackson said sternly. "Your best fiend is gay. You never had a problem with _that_."

"It's not _me_… I'm fine with it, as long as it isn't me…" I felt stupid admitting it.

My brother shook his head again. "Miley, so you love her. So what?!"

"I'm going to fucking hell, Jackson! Probably just for having the dreams I've been having!" I was screaming now, very loudly. If my dad had been home, I'd be screwed. "And it's my choice! I don't _have _to love her! I've been with guys before, guys are wonderful, I love guys!" Now I was just plain rambling. "Lilly is just a friend, that's all she is to me! I'm straight, I'm normal… I'm… normal." My voice dwindled into nothing. I was just muttering under my breath now. Nothing coherent and I- once again- felt like crying. I knew my denials meant nothing. I knew saying these things meant absolutely nothing.

Jackson gazed at me, pitying me, it seemed. "Miley."

My shoulders were shaking, and I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Miley, you're in love with her."

He said it softly, but with a finality that I couldn't explain away. Loosing it entirely, I nodded while finally starting to sob. Jackson hugged me while I carried on with my crying. Every now and then, I'd let out a "Yes, I am," between sobs.

Because I knew I did. I loved her so much it hurt. Wrong or right, I had to at least stop denying it. Then I'd go from there...

We talked a little more about it for a few more hours. What I should do, when, should I tell anyone else? And an hour before I knew school was supposed to get out, I realized Lilly would be worried about me, and come over to see me. I told Jackson to call her and tell her not to. I wasn't ready to confront her yet. She didn't know how I felt, and she didn't know that I knew how _she _felt. And I didn't trust myself to act completely normal yet.

---

**Lilly**

I was over at Oliver's, something that had become a rarity- he was usually off with Sarah. But today, for his oldest friend, he said he could make a cancellation on his girlfriend of two years. We were sitting in his room, heavy metal blaring from his speakers. I had told him about last night, and now I was waiting for a response. I didn't get one until after the first song was over. He lowered the volume and nodded at me, looking set in what it was he was about to say. "Lilly, I think she likes you."

I didn't know how to reply to that, actually. Not that the possibility hadn't crossed my mind, but it was just whimsical fantasy. After two years, I had almost given up hope on having her return my feelings. I knew I would tell her, but I was just expecting an, "I'm sorry Lilly, I don't swing your way. But we can still be friends."

"Oliver, that's total bull."

He grinned at me. "Come on Lils. It's possible! And it makes sense too. Her dad said all that crap, and she took it hard because it's her freaking _dad_ telling her what he thinks of people like _her_. And why would she be gay? Because she likes _you._ I mean, what other chick does she spend enough time with to be able to like her, huh?"

I shook my head. "You're a crazy, Oliver. A fucking crazy."

"Hmph. You got a better idea, wise ass?" Oliver crossed his arms and gave me that _I-dare-you-to-come-up-with-something-better_ look.

I sighed. "Honestly, not really…"

Oliver smirked. "Well, there you go then." His cell phone rang and he chatted with Sarah as I pondered his words. While I refused to get my hopes up, I did entertain the possibility for a while… If anything, just to make me feel better about not being able to see her today…

* * *

Please review. 


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes: **I am glad to report that I am feeling much happier :) The Miley concert was amazing. She's even more beautiful in person. Lol.

**Everhart13:** I really appreciate that :D Thanks so much :)

**Danubio:** I detest religion, but what can I say? It's the reason for the world's stupidity. XD

**The happiest emo on earth:** Thanks :D I tried to make it as realistic as possible in that sense.

**cohizzleroxmysox:** If ya almost started crying, then I'm doing my job. Lol.

**LJ Bard:** XD Again, crying is good. I'm doing my job if that's the case. Haha.

**-little clip-:** High praise! Thanks :D

**IantosHero:** No worries, as long as you're still reading :D

**Shimasodachi:** Awesome! Lol. Glad my fic helps ya relax :)

**IkarusCazadores:** lol Jackson grew up a bit at college :) Yep. I know what you mean about those whiteheads.

Thank you for all your reviews and kind words everyone :D And thanks to those of you reading :)

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the Boys Like Girls lyrics.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Miley**

I couldn't escape school forever. At six thirty in the morning, my clock rung, loud and obnoxious and I was forced to wake up. True, I did feel more rested than I had in a few weeks thanks to my day off yesterday (and lack of dreams last night), but that didn't mean I wasn't tired.

Jackson had gone back to school last night, but not before I pretty much attacked him with hugs. I couldn't say anything to him because my dad was standing right there, but I think he got what I was trying to convey.

Looking ahead to the day wasn't doing much for my mood. I really didn't feel like sitting through American Government today. Nor did I want to run the mile in physical fitness. But the thing I was dreading most, by far, was seeing Lilly. And as I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, I saw I wouldn't even have time to get myself together. She would be here soon.

---

**Lilly**

I was actually nervous. I, fearless Lilly Truscott, was nervous. Currently, I was standing outside Miley's door, my car still running in the driveway, waiting for me to return to it- with Miley in tow.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. Sunday night was still fresh in my mind- how awkward we had been before I left. We hadn't been awkward with each other since the first few months of our acquaintanceship. Oliver's explanation lay buried in the back of my mind- Miley could never like me that way, and I refused to get my hopes up.

I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, stepping inside her house.

Miley looked up at me from the counter. She had just finished eating, and was grabbing her book bag. I smiled cautiously, raising a hand in greeting.

She smiled shyly back, looking down at her bag quickly. This exchange was so… tense. There was an unmistakable tension in the room as Miley yelled her goodbye to her dad. We walked out to my car in silence.

---

**Miley**

I knew this would be awkward. I also knew it was up to me to put an end to it. But after my big revelation, I felt so off beat. Like the Miley of old, I was fidgety and uptight. I couldn't bring myself to look Lilly in the eye.

She was quiet driving us to school. I'm probably ticking her off royally right now. I grimaced. On top of all the agony I've probably caused her, I was now driving her crazy. I could tell by the way she sat ram rod straight and how her hand tightened over the wheel periodically.

I took this chance to study Lilly, realizing things that have escaped my notice these last two years. I saw how she narrowed her eyes (beautiful eyes, I thought cautiously) in annoyance at random inconveniences (probably the biggest inconvenience being my silence). I noticed how her skin was tan only from her elbow down, and its smooth texture was interrupted by cuts and scrapes from skateboarding. Her eyelashes were long, and it looked as though she had put mascara on today. I tried to remember when she started wearing make up, but nothing came to me. I really _was_ stupid.

By the time we got to school, not one word had been exchanged and I was starting to feel panicky. What was going through her head? She was parking now, and I was desperately trying to think of something to say.

However, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Lilly yanked the keys out of the ignition, and turned to look at me. "Miles, what is going on with you?"

I winced at the anger in her voice. _Ok, time to say something… Come on… You can do it… Say something!_

But I just sat there, looking at her. She was getting impatient, I knew she was. A scowl grew more and more pronounced on her face as time slipped by and I had yet to speak.

Then she shook her head suddenly, her features relaxing. "Miley," she said softly, and I felt my heart contract. Lilly sighed, then placed her hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb. I closed my eyes, my breathing shaky. Her thumb felt like it was burning my skin. "Miley, please, talk to me."

"Lilly," I whispered, "I promise, I will. But… later." There. That was the best I could do, under the circumstances. I still had thinking to do. Jumping the gun and spilling my guts out to her right at this moment wouldn't be smart. Not only did I need more time to think, but the bell was going to ring soon.

I opened my eyes, and saw that she looked understanding. She removed her hand from my face and nodded slowly. "Ok. Take your time."

We looked up as the bell rang across campus. Lilly glanced at me and smiled a little. "Come on Miles, time for school."

I rolled my eyes. "Fun."

---

**Lilly**

Very odd indeed. Very odd and very… promising. The look on Miley's face in that car was so torn, agonized almost. I hadn't seen her like that before. Not ever. Not when she told me about her mom, not even when Brian cheated on her.

The fact that she could_ feel_ for me was now more than just the whimsical fantasy it had been. I found myself hoping that the cause for her agony was love for me… Yes, I know how bad that sounds, and I wish I could help her through it… But I didn't want to proclaim my love for her, so sure she felt the same, and find out it wasn't feelings for _me, _but for Oliver or something, that had her so distraught. That would be way too embarrassing for me to take.

---

**Miley**

All day long I was distracted from my classes. Even chorus couldn't hold my interest today. I was spaced all day, too busy thinking. Lilly was only in my American Government class third block after lunch (which she also had with me) so for the most part, I was able to think in peace. And when I _was_ with Lilly today, I tried to be at least somewhat normal. The only problem I saw was how hyper aware I seemed to be of her now. Every little thing she did, I noticed. I missed nothing. And because of this, I was prone to acts of clumsiness, like dumping soda all over myself or knocking Oliver's pizza out of his hand. It was actually rather ridiculous.

---

**Lilly**

My hopes were running away with me. The way she was acting at lunch was just too much, and at one point, Oliver flashed me an _I-told-you-so_ look from behind Sarah and Miley's back. I just shrugged at him, but inside I believe I was dancing the conga.

And in American Government, I saw her glance furtively at me many times. I made sure to hide the fact that I knew what she was doing. No need to push her… But a little nagging voice in the back of my head was saying that if one of us didn't do something soon, we'd run out of time and graduation would be upon us.

I wanted to talk to Oliver and my mom again before I did anything. I knew time was running out, along with my patience and resolve, but there was still no need to be hasty in my decision.

---

**Miley**

Lilly drove me home and we made meaningless small talk. Usually she stayed over for a few hours and she'd go home once her mom returned from work. Today however, I knew she wouldn't come. I felt guilty and empty but I needed time…

She stopped outside my house. "I'm going over to Oliver's today," she said, staring out the window.

I nodded. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, Miley."

---

**Lilly**

Oliver was busy making out with Sarah when I got there, but I didn't bother apologizing. I was in a crisis, and I needed Oliver. Sarah, seeing that it was about Miley, understood and left with good grace.

So I sat with Oliver in his room, his music, as always, blaring from his speakers. "I think you just might be right Oliver," I told him happily.

"Pfft, please, I _know_ I'm right." He put his hands behind his head, gloating. "Did you see the way she looked at you today? Like she was just drinking you in."

I couldn't help but grin. "Yea, I saw."

Oliver frowned suddenly. "So what are you waiting for? Go attack her with your mouth or something."

I punched his arm jokingly. "Jeez, Oliver. What's with the subtly?" I rolled my eyes and he shrugged shamelessly.

"Seriously though Oliver, I've got a few problems."

"Like what?"

I exhaled forcefully, thinking. "Well, she doesn't seem overjoyed by the fact that she might like me… She probably needs time to think… I don't wanna rush her. Plus, she told me this morning that she'd tell me later…"

"Hmm…" We were quiet as we both pondered the situation. I was torn between two options: Going to her house _now _and ravaging her on the spot. Or respecting the fact that she's probably really confused and leave her be… The thought of waiting any more made me anxious.

"Ok Lilly, how's this," Oliver got up from the floor to stand in front of me. "You wait a month, and if she hasn't mentioned anything, you bring it up. A month seems long enough for her to get her thoughts in order. If it's not, then you can… help her." He grinned as he finished.

I chuckled. "Yea, I like how that ends… But a month." I groaned. "That's a long time."

"You've waited two years, Lilly. A month should be nothing." Oliver nodded confidently, then went to turn up his music.

---

**Miley**

I was neglecting my American Government homework in favor of staring at my ceiling, trying to sort out my thoughts. It wasn't easy. My mind was a whirl of memories and emotions, and I wasn't sure of anything… Except for maybe one thing.

The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became.

I was in love with Lilly.

A girl…

That's where I got derailed. A girl. My father would disown me. His baby girl would've let him down.

My religion forbade it. I was doomed to hell. It was an unforgivable sin.

That trail of thought reminded me of lyrics from a Boys Like Girls song: "Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" I frowned. Definitely not where my mind should be…

One thought led to another however, and I soon found myself daydreaming. I'd have her, my dad would accept me, I'd be happy… I sighed. If only the world wasn't the place it was. If only people weren't so stupid… I grimaced, thinking about my mother and what she would say if she ever knew. It wasn't a pretty thought.

I needed to reach some sort of conclusion and soon. I sat up, glaring at the cross on my wall.

_I suppose the one thing I need to figure out is… What is it that I want?_

* * *

Let me know what you think :) 


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes: **Ok guys, here's the drill: I have typed two chapters in one for this :D The next chapter will be the same, two chapters in one. Look at it as a count down. Week one to week four- where the story shall be brought to its climax. We are nearing the end people!

**The happiest emo on earth:** I'm taking world history at the moment, and we've gone over some things regarding religion and how it started, and seriously, it really makes me wonder sometimes. It took Miley that long because, to put it simply, she is an oblivious person. But more on that later :D

**-little clip-:** So true :) But I'm not saying what Miley will choose. Lol. It's a surpriiisee.

**Danubio:** Yea, I needed that chapter to get everything going. This chapter is also still setting everything up. But it'll be done soon. XD

**LJ Bard:** That's life, man. Lol. And again, I'm not giving away the ending. XD Think Harry Potter, and how JKR wouldn't say if Harry dies or not :) But on a much smaller scale. lol

**Verdik:** Thanks! It makes me happy that I still get new readers :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewes and reads. You guys are great :)

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the songs and lyrics used in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

Week One

**Miley**

"_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie"_

I lay on my bed, singing under my breath, thinking about nothing but the lyrics, when my dad knocked on my door. "Yea?"

He came in frowning. "Hey Miles. I wanna talk to ya."

I shrugged. "Ok."

He sighed and sat down on my desk chair. I kept my eyes on the ceiling; sure that I already knew what was coming.

"You've practically been a hermit this past week, bud." My dad didn't sound angry or anything, but I still reacted defensively.

"So?" Usually I wouldn't speak to my dad like this, but my nerves were completely shot and paranoia had just recently sunk in.

He looked taken aback by my response. "Well, I was jus' wonderin' if somethin' was wrong…" He hesitated before asking, "Did _I _do somethin'?"

I clenched my teeth, hoping he wouldn't notice my reaction. _No dad, you didn't do anything. Yet. _"I'm fine dad. No worries." _Web of lies…_

"I guess you're not gonna tell me," he shrugged, rose from the chair and turned to go. "If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for ya, bud."

I didn't reply as he closed the door behind him.

Exhaling slowly, I turned the volume of my music up, and concentrated on the lyrics, effectively blocking out any thoughts of my father and his impending future disapproval.

---

**Lilly**

My mom floated around the kitchen, getting dinner ready. It looked like she was on cloud nine, humming along to Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Buble, a blissful smile plastered on her face. She had just come back from her date with Mr. Accountant Man.

I wish I could say I was that happy. In direct contrast to my mother, I was lying on the couch, my feet dangling off the edge and an arm off the side, completely miserable. I let the music wash over me, and I probably looked brain dead. Not that my mom noticed or anything.

This past week was probably the _longest _week I've ever lived through. Each day went by with an exaggerated slowness that was absolutely absurd. There was no way time could _really _pass that slowly.

_But I suppose I stand corrected,_ I thought bitterly. Every hour lasted at least two. I had mentioned it to Oliver and he had looked at me like I was insane. And I thought of Benvolio and Romeo:

'_What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?' _

'_Not having that, which, having, makes them short.' _

'_In love?' _

'_Out-' _

'_Of love?' _

'_Out of her favour, where I am in love.'_

I winced as pain lashed across my chest at the mere thought of it all. I've lived with this agony for years, and I didn't think it could get any worse. But I stand corrected again. This week, the pain was stronger and more frequent.

Miley had distanced herself from me to the point where I went entire days without speaking to her. She walked to school, sat with _Jake Ryan_ at lunch and ignored me in Government. I tried talking to her, but I was getting a cold shoulder the likes of which I'd never before received. It was maddening.

Oliver and Sarah tried cheering me up, talking about prom and whatnot. Nothing worked. Nothing _would _work, until I heard her voice again. My mom suggested I forget waiting, and just tell her how I feel now. The thought was appealing, but I was still sure that she would come to me when she was ready.

I sighed, and I guess it came out louder than usual, because my mom looked up from her cooking. I wasn't expecting what came next, and I screamed in alarm as my mom yelled my name sharply.

"What?!'

She marched over to me, wielding a ladle, and poked my side with it. I yelped, sitting up straight. "Cut it out crazy woman!"

"Lillian Truscott," she growled, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Get the heck up! You've been moping around the whole Saturday! You are_ not_ this pathetic, missy! Either get your butt over to Miley's and confront her, or go out with Oliver and Sarah! I will not have you sulking around anymore." She crossed her arms and fake pouted. "You're putting a downer on my good mood."

---

**Miley**

I scowled as I heard a knock on my door. It must have been a pretty loud knock too, because I could actually hear it over my music. "What?!" I screamed. Probably my dad again.

The door opened to reveal Lilly, looking sheepish. I blinked a couple times in shock, and turned the music off. I stood, jamming my hands in my pockets awkwardly. In horror, I realized I looked like an absolute mess, with no make up and my hair pulled up in a sloppy bun. "Um, hi."

"Hey." She stood in the doorway uncertainly.

"You can, uh, come in?" _Stupid, stupid Miley._

"Alright." She moved inside the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't sit down, so we were standing face to face, looking ludicrous probably, gazing at anything but each other.

"So… what brings you here," I asked.

Lilly glanced at me, then away gain. "I've been wondering…"

_Oh, here it comes._

"If you were angry with me?"

"Um, no, I'm… not." _Wow, so lame. _Apparently, it _was _possible for me to reach yet another level of stupid.

She nodded. "Ok… You've been avoiding me like the plague, so I was confused…"

Could this get any more uncomfortable? "I've just been… busy." Not exactly a lie.

"Ok." I could tell she was hurt. She tried not to show it, but it wasn't working very well.

Seeing her like this was hurting me far more than I thought possible. I was having trouble breathing, and not just because of the pain her expression brought me…

Lilly looked at me directly, and her expression changed from hurt to concern. "Miley?" She made to come closer, but seemed to think better of it. Even though I was glad she didn't come nearer, a part of me wanted her _close. _As close as two people _could _get. "Are you feeling ok?"

_No, no I'm not. I feel intoxicated. And stupid- extremely stupid. Stupid for feeling intoxicated. _"Yea, I'm fine."

"You're lying, Miles." She took a step closer, and I was quite literally torn in two. I wanted to close this gap between us, but was afraid of what would happen if I did. Obviously, I wasn't done thinking yet. I still wasn't sure of what I wanted. What I was willing to give up, _if _I was willing to give anything up at all. Just to be with her.

"I still need time," I managed to choke out. "I need space."

Lilly looked down at her feet. It took her a bit to say anything at all. "Sure, Miley. Whatever you need."

I meant to thank her, but she left before I got a chance to.

I collapsed on my bed, numb.

---

**Lilly**

_Space._ I scoffed. I wanted as little space as possible. Absolutely zero space. But if she needed space, I'd grant it, even if it would be the death of me. Another week stretched ahead, black and depressing. Miley less.

She would be right there next to me for an hour and half every day, and I could do nothing. I didn't know if I could take it.

My mom was watching '13 Going On 30' when I arrived back home. I snuck up the stairs stealthily, not wanting to undergo the Spanish Inquisition.

---

**Miley**

There was a constant throbbing ache in my chest for the rest of the day. I think Oliver might have called me sometime, but I ignored it. I literally lived as a recluse for the rest of the weekend.

Week Two

**Lilly**

Another week gone. This one was exactly the same as the last- nothing changed. Except for the fact that I was in a constant downward spiral. Oliver was pretty fed up with the whole situation. He tried to call Miley a few times, but she ignored him too. My mom had switched into concerned patent mode. She was still on a high from her now official boyfriend, but she tried to hide it whenever I was around.

School was ridiculously easy, so I didn't have _that _to worry about. All in all, I had way too much time on my hands, and I'd been spending it in my bedroom sulking.

I had officially hit rock bottom.

---

**Miley**

This last week could be best described as one big, gargantuan bruise. Monday and Tuesday went by same as last week. But by Wednesday I was an emotional wreck, aching all over. There's no need for the gory details, but just know that after much self induced torture (mentally, thank you very much. As I said before, I was not pathetic enough to commit suicide, or try anything close), I came to some sort of conclusion: I couldn't be without her.

Friday night found me and Jackson in a secluded part of the beach, having a rather heated argument. But it was after the fact that I decided to stop shutting Lilly out. I hadn't actually chosen to confess my undying love for her yet, but at least I was able to admit to myself that I had an undying love to confess, as opposed to shying away from the truth. Jackson said I was making good progress- after he had screamed himself hoarse at me, trying to get me to realize all this. Again, no need for the gory details. But I owed my brother- oh say, my soul and a kidney if he ever needed them.

So now, Saturday night, I was going to Lilly's to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. Hopefully I would do this right, instead of acting like a total spaz again. We all know that I'm not a great articulator after all.

---

**Lilly**

"I'll be out until late, dinner's in the fridge, and don't kill yourself while I'm gone. Got it?" My mom poked me with the house key.

"Yea, yea, yea. Don't worry. It's just gonna be me, Rick, Ilsa, and good ol' Sam. Oh, and Ben and Jerry too."

My mom rolled her eyes. "So the gang's all here, huh?"

I nodded glumly. Pathetically.

She gave me a sad smile. "It'll all work out honey." She kissed the top of my head and left the house.

I watched the front door close, thoroughly depressed. And what to do during a depression this bad? As I told my mom, 'Casablanca' and ice cream. I got off the couch to find the DVD, get the ice cream, and fetch a blanket.

Once all my supplies were gathered, I turned the lights off, wrapped myself tightly in the blanket, started the movie, and dug into my chocolate ice cream.

I didn't even get to the part where Ugarte gets arrested, when the front door opened. I paid it no mind, even though I was mildly surprised that my mom's date ended so soon. Maybe they broke up. I sighed, thinking about now having an emo buddy, and not liking the thought at all.

"Lilly?" That was most definitely not my mother's voice.

I stretched my neck over the back of the couch to see Miley standing near the front door. As shock engulfed me, I wondered almost idly if this was how she felt when I showed up at her house last week.

She smiled at my bewildered expression.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I should be angry that she treats me like a leper for two weeks, then suddenly shows up smiling in my own house.

But all I aware of was her smile, and I found myself returning it.

---

**Miley**

I took her in, her and the whole scene around her, and I felt horrible for probably putting her here. But there wasn't time to dwell on this just yet. I had a job to do.

"Hey." _Great start. Very eloquent_.

She grinned. "Hey stranger."

I nodded, walking over to her and sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Guess I deserved that."

"Guess so."

Thankfully, despite the situation, the awkwardness was absent. The atmosphere was almost playful. _Time to get to the point. No sense beatin' round the bush. _"Lilly, I want to apologize for shutting you out. I shouldn't have." There was so much more that I needed to apologize for- a whole two years worth of stupidity. These apologizes were on the tip of my tongue, but I knew what would come after, and I wasn't ready for that yet.

Lilly shook her head. "You said you needed space. I wasn't going to force you to talk to me if you didn't want to."

I looked down at my hands, knowing what needed to be said to get us on the right track. I took a deep breath. "It's not that, Lilly. I _wanted_ to talk to you… Just, more than I probably should."

I peeked at her from the corner of my eye to see her smiling blissfully. I looked back at my hands, pleased with her reaction.

"Am I allowed to ask you why you were avoiding me yet?" She sounded lighthearted, but I could hear the true curiosity behind her pretence.

"Maybe not yet." I raised my eyes to meet hers. "Give me a bit. But I promise I'm not going to push you away anymore."

She nodded cheerfully. "Suits me fine."

I shook my head in wonder, gazing down at my hands again. "I don't deserve your forgiveness this easily. I've been a bitch to you."

She shrugged. "Yea well. I'm not gonna treat you the same way just to be vindictive. I missed you Miley."

Warmth spread through my limbs, and I felt happier than I had in a few weeks. "I still don't deserve it," I muttered sheepishly.

"Well, I _am _pathetically addicted to you." I looked up sharply, surprised and elated. Her eyes were dancing with humor, and we were laughing like crazies before I knew it.

---

**Lilly**

It was so true: I am pathetically addicted to her. I should have been cold, distant. I should have accepted her apology, but sent her on her way right after. Maybe ignore _her _for the upcoming week- give her a taste of her own medicine. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Miley was right here in front of me. That was all that mattered. She had been forgiven the second she walked through my door.

After we had caught our breaths, she glanced at the t.v. then at my bucket of Ben and Jerry ice cream. "Depressed much?" She sounded hurt, but I grinned, knowing what to say to make that go away.

"Not anymore."

We shared a smile before I opened up my blanket, inviting her to stay. She slipped in wordlessly, and after a moment's hesitation, wrapped an arm around my waist and rested her head against my shoulder. Trying not to cackle in exalted triumph, I draped my arm around her shoulders and started the movie from the beginning. We shared the rest of the ice cream and fell asleep towards midnight. We didn't move from our comfortable position once.

* * *

Reviews make me happy :) 


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes: **Well everyone, this is it. The big one. Pretty much the grand finale, even though technically I've still got the Epilogue. I'll save my big thank yous until then. Lol

**LJ Bard:** I love Taylor Swift. Lol. She's pretty awesome :) And I love Shakespeare too. Which I think is kinda obvious. Lmao. Thanks for the review :D

**The Maltese Knight:** The concert did rock. Lol. Best day of my life, no lie. Haha. And I saved most of the depressing stuff for this chapter. Hope I made it sad enough :) And I promise to read the rest of Truscott tomorrow. Promise :)

**The happiest emo on earth:** lol. Read and find out :)

**IkarusCazadores:** Yes, she can be. I made her purposefully dense. More realistic. To me, anyway, because the people I tend to gravatite to are always oblivious. Lmao.

**Anti-Gravity111:** Thank you so much for reading! I love getting new readers :D The main thing I was trying to get down in this fic is the realistic ness. Lol. I'm glad to hear that I got it right :)

**JN426:** XD Well, don't we all? Lol And thank you :)

**Greyiron-93:** lmao. Yea, I did that on purpose. XD Just to piss poor Lilly off.

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!

Now what are you waiting for? Get reading :D

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own any lyrics, songs, or quotes used in the chapter.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

Week Three

**Miley**

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn__'t end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

I shook my head at the lyrics softly coming out of my speakers. They might as well have said 'Miley, you're a dense idiot.'

A light knock on my bedroom door announced my brother's arrival. I looked up from my mirror to smile at him. Jackson grinned back, excited for me. "Hey Miley. When are you leaving?"

I shrugged, playing off my own excitement, aiming for nonchalance. "She'll be in here in a few."

Jackson took in my appearance, nodding his approval. "I like those jeans."

I sniggered.

He laughed at himself, and sat down on my bed. "Any plans on making today the big day? Gonna proclaim yourself?"

I frowned at my reflection. "No. Not yet. I kinda like the whole flirting thing we've been doing."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "You _are_ aware that time is of the essence here?"

I nodded serenely, applying some more lip-gloss.

"And don't you think instead of playing hard to get, you should just tell her?"

"I _will, _ok?" I paused, eyeing him warily, then muttered, "I kinda still haven't decided on what I want to do yet though." I cringed, waiting for the anger that would come.

And I was met with it full force. "WHAT?!" My brother jumped to his feet, waving his arms around wildly. "What the hell do you mean by that, huh?! I thought you had figured everything out!"

I put up my hands defensively. "Listen, will you?! I know I'm going to tell her and everything. It's just…" I frowned at him. "I just don't know if I want to risk a relationship."

He raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

I exhaled. "Just because I've accepted it, doesn't mean circumstances have changed. The Bible is still there… Dad would still never speak to me."

Jackson shook his head sadly. "So… what? You're gonna tell her you love her, but can't be with her? That's not love, Miles. If you _did _love her, you'd risk everything."

White hot anger coursed through me. "Don't you dare say that!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I _do_ love her."

His eyes widened briefly, then returned to normal size. "But is it enough?"

---

**Lilly**

Whistling happily, I entered the Stewart residence. Robbie Ray wasn't around tonight, off at the recording studio. I knew Jackson was supposed to be around, but I didn't see him downstairs, so I figured he was in his room or something.

Eyeing the stairs lazily, I hollered up them, "Miley! Let's go!"

I chuckled as I heard the results of her bolting out of her bedroom, and smiled blissfully as she appeared at the top of the stairs. I was getting major déjà vu, remembering the first time I ever came over to her house, and seeing her walk down the stairs. I could still tell you exactly what she was wearing…

"Hello? Earth to Lilly?" Miley giggled, waving a hand across my face.

I blinked. This must have been the hundredth time she's caught me staring this week. After last Saturday, I hardly bothered to hide the fact that I was staring anymore. I liked seeing her reaction, watching as she either blushed or commented with a flirty remark.

"Like what you see, Truscott?"

_Ah. So it's gonna __be one of _those_ days_. I grinned. "You have no idea."

She shook her head, smiling. "Yea, yea, alright. Let's just get going."

Laughing, I shrugged and made for the door, Miley right behind me.

This past week, I had enjoyed myself immensely. Flirting had never been this much fun before. But it was getting to the point where I knew one of us was going to have to say something soon. I went all pale and shaky whenever I thought about it though. I still had one more week to sort through the way I wanted to tell her. That is of course, unless she said something first.

---

**Miley**

We went to watch one of those mindless horror movies. It was either that or the current romantic comedies, which really wouldn't help my state of mind.

That and I got to hold her hand during the scary parts.

We went to get coffee after at the nearby Starbucks. There was some guy playing the guitar when we got there, and it was really nice, just listening to him, and enjoying my time with Lilly.

As I listened, I reflected on what my brother had said to me before leaving. _Was_ just loving her enough? I wasn't sure.

I glanced over at Lilly, marveling at how beautiful she was. There wasn't one moment that I was with her that I didn't think about holding her, or kissing her, or… well, yea.

Looking away, I frowned at my coffee cup. Being in a relationship with her would mean… what? Living a lie? Hiding who I was from my father, who meant everything to me? _Blood before blondes…Or something like that. _I grimaced.

And what else would it mean? Eternal damnation? I wasn't such a hopeless romantic to think that as long as I was where she was in the afterlife, it wouldn't matter if I ended up in hell. I wasn't raised that way…

'_The course of true love never did run smooth.' _Hm. Shakespeare. Lilly's obsession with him was starting to rub off on me…

"You alright, Miles?" I looked up to see Lilly eyeing me curiously.

I smiled lightly. "Yea, I'm fine."

She shrugged, then nodded her head toward the guy playing the guitar. "He's pretty good, huh?"

I nodded.

"He's taking requests." Her brow furrowed in concentration; probably thinking of a good song for him to sing. Then Lilly's face lit up. "Got one." She winked at me before walking over to the guitar player, and I wondered what she had in mind.

I watched as Lilly asked the guy to play whatever it was, and saw him nod his head. She thanked him, took out a few dollar bills and put them in the open guitar case in front of him. He nodded at her happily, and Lilly returned to sit next to me.

"What song?" I asked her curiously.

She just smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard the opening notes to one of my favorite songs. I turned to look at Lilly, who was gazing at me cheerfully. It was funny, because she didn't _know _it was one of my favorite songs. The only reason I liked it so much was for the memories behind it.

But of course, she would like it for the same reason.

_Love, what a kind word  
a word so full of life  
It often brings tears of joy  
to those who try and fly by  
those who never seem  
to embrace the joy  
that one word can bring  
yet, should every day feel like spring?_

I shook my head, chuckling. "You're amazing, you know that Lilly?"

She shrugged modestly. "I try."

---

**Lilly**

I drove her home, very pleased with how the outing went. Everything was going perfect… _Almost too good to be true._ I frowned at the thought. I guess after hurting for so long, the paranoia hasn't left yet. Sighing, I wished I could just wish away the difficult things in life.

We pulled up in front of her house, and I got out with her, intent on walking her to her door. I noticed her dad's car wasn't in the driveway. "Your dad's out late."

Miley lifted a corner of her mouth in a half smile. "He's recording. Goes kinda crazy with the hours he works when he's inspired."

I nodded, then realized we were standing outside her front door. Déjà vu again. It was two years ago, the first time I ever called her _Miles._ As if I had known her for so much longer than only two days.

We looked at each other for a while, neither of us wanting to leave the other just yet. I could tell from the way she was staring at me. I imagine my own expression matched hers.

"'When you depart from me," I started quoting softly, "sorrow abides, and happiness takes his leave.'"

She smiled at me. "Ditto."

We laughed softly.

I shook my head at her silliness. "Good night, Miles."

"Night Lilly."

She put her hand on the doorknob, giving me one last adoring look before closing the door.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I could get used to this.

Week Four

_  
_**Miley**

"So… this is it, huh?" Jackson and I were sitting out on my back porch, watching the ocean. It was 6:40pm. I had my over night bag packed and ready to go next to me. In an hour's time, I would be spilling my guts out to Lilly Truscott. The notion gave me no pleasure; I was dreading it… But it had to be done.

"Yea. This is it."

We were silent for a few minutes before he said, "And… you're sure you're making the right choice?"

I rubbed my temples slowly. "No. But… it's the only choice I have."

He nodded.

"Jackson…" I muttered.

"Yes?"

"Kind of off topic but… remember when just after mom left? And you told me you never loved her?"

"Yea."

"Did you really mean that?"

Jackson looked over at me. "Why do you ask?"

"I need something to distract me… and it's something I've been wondering about for a while."

"Alright… Well. No, I didn't mean it…"

"Oh."

We were quiet for a long time after that, lost in our own thoughts. I tried to think why Jackson would lie to me… and realized he was probably just hurt, just like I had been. I had never really thought about how things affected my brother. We were never super close until a year or so ago.

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime kido… Anything."

---

**Lilly**

My eyebrow lifted at the sight of Oliver in a tuxedo. "Man, Sarah must _really _want to go to prom. I don't think I've _ever_ seen you in a tux before."

He grumbled. "Don't get used to it."

I shrugged.

"I still don't understand why you pick _prom night _to have a sleep over with Miley. I wish you two would be coming with." Oliver plucked at his sleeve uncomfortably.

"The timing is just too perfect. My mom's staying over Jack's place, so we have the house all to ourselves. The whole world will be over at prom, so there won't be any interruptions. Plus, my one month's up." I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Oliver smiled at me. "Seriously Lils, good luck. I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks Oliver…" I hugged him, uncharacteristically. Me and Ollie were never very touchy feely. But he hugged me back anyway.

"You know Oliver," I said as I pulled away, "Sometimes I can't believe the way you turned out, after what happened with Jake Ryan. Most people that go through that are never the same again."

He shrugged. "I had great friends to help me through it."

I smiled at him, then glanced over at the clock. "I'd better be going. She's due at my house in a little bit less than an hour. Have fun at prom, tell Sarah I said hi."

He nodded. "Thanks. Good luck, again."

Smiling, I thanked him and walked out the door.

---

**Miley**

I was shaking from head to foot as I knocked on Lilly's front door. I was so out of it, I didn't even think to just let myself in.

Lilly answered the door, a look of confusion plain on her face. "Miley? Why didn't you just come in?"

I laughed nervously, shrugged, and waved.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, hi." She stepped aside so I could come in.

Cursing myself, I entered.

---

**Lilly**

"So, I've rented a few movies.'Elektra,' 'A Walk to Remember,' 'The Illusionist,' and 'Beaches.' Any preferences?" I held up the movies in front of Miley.

She gave them the once over, then pointed at 'Beaches.'

I looked at her skeptically. "Do you _want _to make me cry?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

I laughed slightly. "Chill, I was just kidding. 'Beaches' it is. Go make yourself comfortable. I'll get the food."

I watched as Miley walked over to the couch in a daze. Her behavior as of late was very… well, actually, it demonstrated perfectly the way _I_ was feeling. Very jittery.

Trying not to think about it, I went to retrieve the junk food.

---

**Miley**

The movie wasn't doing a very good job of keeping my mind off my nerves. Lilly and I were sitting close together on the sofa, our eyes trained on the television. I was determined not to look at her yet. I would probably have a heart attack.

---

**Lilly**

'Beaches' passed by in a blur. I loved this movie. But today, I don't think I paid it an ounce of attention. I was way too preoccupied with the… timing.

The credits rolled, and I chanced a glance over at Miley. She was staring at her knees, biting her lip furiously. It looked like it hurt. I reached over and touched my thumb to her lip, tapping it gently. "What's up? If you're hungry, you don't have to eat your lip. I've got food."

We were sitting so close together, I felt it as she shuddered. My heart thudded erratically against my chest. She looked up at me, relaxing her mouth.

I realized with horror that I was out of time. It was now or never.

Uncertainly, I traced her lips with my thumb, feeling her shudder again, hardly daring to believe this was happening. "Miley…"

All the will power, all the self control, thrown out the window. Every moment of loving her had finally caught up with me. _I couldn't take it anymore. _

I slid my hand down her cheek to rest on her neck. Her eyes never left mine. I leaned down to brush my lips against her cheek, her eyelids, he nose, her forehead. She was shaking, and I probably was too, as I finally stopped an inch from her lips.

"Lilly," she breathed faintly, "I'm in love with you."

Something broke inside me as I ceased to think anymore, as I brought my lips hungrily to hers, kissing her- _finally- _with everything that I _was. _All I ever felt for her, I expressed now. I kissed her with every ounce of passion I possessed. And she was kissing me back, likewise. I felt it emit from her, the same thing I was trying to convey- _I love you._

If air wasn't a problem, I wouldn't have stopped, but I was only human. We broke apart, and I rested my forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

I didn't have time to revel in this. She was crying before I knew what was happening.

Miley wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder. Bewildered, I held her close, running my hand up and down her back. "Miley, what's wrong? Miles?"

She wouldn't answer and for the longest time, we stayed this way, her sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder. After ten whole minuets of this, I was starting to panic. "Miley, _please_, tell me what's wrong!"

Her hands slid down my arms as she pulled away from me, trying to calm herself. I brushed my hand across the tears running down her beautiful face. I couldn't help but notice her eyes burned blue with the force of her crying. "Miley, please."

She took a shuddering breath, placing her hand on top of one of mine, the one cupping her cheek. "Lilly, I love you so much."

My heart swelled to bursting. "I love you too, Miley. More than anything." Maybe she needed to hear it to calm down.

But it didn't seem to work. She shook her head. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Lilly. For everything I put you through. I was so stupid, I didn't want to see it. The first few months that we were friends, I think I knew it then. I just… didn't want to see it."

"It's ok. We're here now." I lifted her face to look up at me, and I smiled. But she still looked devastated. I frowned. "Is there… something else?"

She bit her lip. "I can't… I can't be with you, Lilly."

My frown stayed in place. "What?"

Her face crumpled, and she radiated complete agony. "We can't be together."

I still didn't comprehend. "But… why?"

She closed her eyes. "My father… my religion. They're both such a huge part of me. I can't… give it all up. It's too heavy a price." Her mouth twisted into a painful grimace. "I hate them both for this, please believe that… But I just can't do it. I'm too afraid."

I shook my head, denying it. "No. No, Miley, please. We can work it out." I was begging, my hands caressing her face, her neck, her arms, her waist. Tears were slowly starting to form and spill over. "Miley, _please _don't do this to me." The tears were blinding me, and I couldn't see anything anymore, but I felt her lips at my neck, her hands at my waist.

"_Lilly, I love you." _Her voice was reassuring and powerful, thick with emotion. And even though she was breaking me, I knew she meant it. Because she was just as broken. "Lilly, I will _always _love you," She pressed her lips to my neck again, kissing me all the way down to my collarbone. "If there's one thing that you can count on, it's this." She whispered the words against my skin, and by now, my tears had stopped. My heart was still breaking, I was still being ripped apart, but right now, I was starting to concentrate on her body pressed firmly against mine, her hands under my shirt, caressing my stomach. "I will always be yours."

No more words were exchanged, as we gave ourselves over to desire. We memorized each others bodies, knowing this would be the only time we would get to experience them. I gave myself to her completely, and her to me. And we tried not to think of what would happen, come morning.

---

**Miley**

_I will never go against Your word again, Father. I swear it to you… But please, forgive me this once. I am giving up everything I could ever want, for You…_

My arms tightened around the sleeping blonde next to me. I didn't open my eyes yet, not wanting to face the morning. A small, humorless smile graced my lips, as I thought of Shakespeare again:

"_Come, gentle night, — come, loving black brow'd night,  
Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of Heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night,  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."_

What I wouldn't give to bring back the hours of last night and freeze time there. I drew myself as close to Lilly as I could, running my hands across her bare skin gently.

She stirred, and even though I wanted to see her, to open my eyes to a sight I would never see again, I didn't want to be faced with the harsh light of the sun.

"Miley," She whispered groggily. I felt her fingertips brush my cheek.

I mumbled something incoherent.

"Open your eyes, love."

"No." I muttered stubbornly.

She probably smiled, as she continued caressing my face. "Please?"

How could I deny her anything? I slowly opened one eye, then the other. Light was streaming through the window behind her. I groaned.

She smiled sadly. I hid my face in the crook of her neck. "I don't want to get up."

Lilly buried her face in my hair, holding me close. "I know. But it's already noon…"

I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

She chuckled. I wonder how she could have it in her to laugh at all. I doubted I would ever be able to laugh again.

We stayed together in her bedroom until we heard sounds from the kitchen, signaling to us the arrival of her mother. Sighing, she sat up and covered her face with both her hands, wearily. Broken.

I sat up next to her, an arm around her waist, and kissed her shoulder.

She looked up at me wordlessly.

"Girls! Lunch time!"

Ms. Truscott's cheerful voice made it final. It was time to get up.

We dressed in silence, then later ate in silence, listening to Ms. Truscott's account of her date. She seemed oblivious to us and our moroseness.

I couldn't bear to stay any longer. After eating, I grabbed my stuff, and Lilly walked me to the door. Her mom had gone upstairs to shower, and left us to our goodbyes.

I told myself I wouldn't cry again. We both did too much of it last night, and would probably do way more later.

I hugged her, and she hugged me back, kissing the top of my head. We let go relatively quick.

"I love you, Miley." Lilly smiled halfheartedly.

"I love you too. I really hope you can believe that." I needed her to know that. Otherwise, the rest of my life seemed emptier than it was already forced to be.

She nodded. "I promise, I won't ever doubt it."

And she leaned in to kiss me one last time.

* * *

I seriously hope I did all the emotions justice. I know half of you prolly want to kill me XD But I promise that the next fic I write, which I have already started ('Oblivious') will be a lot happier. 

I've still got one more chapter, which I should have up relatively soon.

Please review.


	26. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: **The end is here, everyone! I'm kinda sad that it is. It was a really fun story to write, and all the reviews and praise has blown me away!

Some people to thank:

My sister for putting up with me whenever I wanted to talk about my next chapter. And for being so open minded :)

**oh one, ****Everhart13, ****-little clip-, **and **Bloddy Violet Heart **for reviewing almost every chapter :)

**The Maltese Knight** for being such an avid supporter :D

**IkarusCazadores, ****IantosHero, **and** Danubio** for their highly amusing and entertaining reviews :)

Some of my favorite Liley writers who I was happy to see review my own fic: **Lizdacious, ****ShadySkills5, ****xTexasgalx, ****LJ Bard, **and **Mr. Fishy**

**And a huge, monumental, gargantuan, humongous thank you to every single person who reviewed and read!!! Couldn't have done it without all of you :D**

I'm very happy to hear that some of you cried in the last chapter. Lol. As I've said before, it means I've done my job as a writer :)

It'll be a while before I update 'Oblivious,' seeing as how I need to think out a plot first (and I promise it'll be happier). Lol. But keep reviewing, and I'll be here to write :) But honestly, I don't think I'm ever gonna top this fic. XD

I'll also be going back to this one, editing it for grammar and typos. I've noticed a few, and they really annoy me. So I'm going to be fixing those periodically. Lol.

Onwards to the ending!

**Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

My breath was visible in the cool November air. I pushed my hands deeper into my jacket pockets. It was times like these that I missed sunny California. But New York had been my home for the past eleven years, and you get used to the weather eventually.

I kicked a tin can lying on the sidewalk on my way to the Starbucks around the next corner. The streets were already full of early Christmas shoppers. Thanksgiving had only just passed. I smiled as I remembered my mother's and Jack's reaction to my newest screenplay. They had been at my apartment for Thanksgiving along with Oliver and Sarah, and had insisted on reading the first draft. I only gave in after Oliver and Sarah had left- I was incredibly self-conscious about it still, and could only bear my mother and step-father's eyes on it. They were the only two to read it besides me, and they had proclaimed it Hollywood worthy. I had rolled my eyes indulgently.

Gratefully, I entered the warm coffee shop. And predictably, there was a long line. I groaned softly in annoyance.

To make matters worse, there was a loud, boisterous family in front of me, with two little hyper children who were making quite the racket. I stared up at the menu, trying and failing to block out the noise of the family in front.

"Robbie, I swear, if you don't _calm down _the t.v. is going off for the rest of the week!" This was the father, I guessed. I glanced at him briefly. He was tall, with short brown hair and warm brown eyes, with a perfectly chiseled face and square jaw. He was speaking to one of the children, a small boy that was almost a perfect miniature of his father, except that his brown hair was curly.

I sniggered quietly as the boy, Robbie presumably, huffed angrily and crossed his arms. My eyes flickered to a tall, sandy haired teenager as he bent down to carry the smaller boy. He grinned at Robbie, saying something too low for me to hear. Trying to placate him, probably.

I shook my head. What a cute little kid. But even to this day, I still had no desire for a family or anything close. Frowning slightly, I shook off the thought.

I glanced back up at the menu. The line was dragging slowly forward, the family in front of me still trying to control the two younger kids.

The girl seemed to be throwing some sort of mini fit. According to her wailing, I figured she was hungry.

"_Please _Lilly, just be _patient. _We'll get you food in second."

I blinked. How I knew that voice. It had been a long time since I heard it last, but how could I ever forget it?

The mother of the family had her back to me, holding her daughter, who had obediently stopped crying after her mother had mentioned food. From here, I studied the little girl. She looked no older than four years old, with hair just has curly as her brother's. She turned her head to look at her father behind her, and I was shocked by the color of her eyes- a familiar, bright, confusing blue/gray.

Then I took a step back, taking in the whole scene. Tall, handsome husband, beautiful wife, two adorable children, and now that I looked properly, a nephew. Because I knew she wasn't old enough to have a teenager- a teenager that had an uncanny resemblance to Jackson Stewart.

A picturesque family.

I smiled.

They got up to the counter and ordered. I never took my eyes off Miley Stewart as she ordered for her and her family… _Well, Miley something-else, I suppose._ I wondered idly what her new name was.

I thought about maybe saying hi. A very simple wave if she happened to look at me. I watched as they went to sit down.

"Excuse me, how can I help you?" A pimply adolescent behind the counter called my attention to him. Not having had time to really think about what I wanted, I just ordered a plain coffee. Then I glanced back at Miley, watching as she gave her daughter a slice of banana bread.

Distractedly, I paid for my drink and chose a table near her family.

"What time is Jackson meeting us?" Her husband asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Should be here soon, right Jeff?" She addressed Jackson 's spitting image, who nodded.

I sipped my coffee slowly, almost amused. The emotion surprised me. I would've thought, faced with the woman who _still _had my heart, and her own family, that I would be beyond livid.

But I wasn't.

It was satisfying, watching her and her husband interact with each other- I picked up nothing but friendly comradeship.

I had never stopped loving Miley, you see, nor have I ever stopped believing in her love for me. I had never once doubted it, not even during that first agonizing year, staying true to my last promise to her.

And here, right in front of me, was proof in the form of her daughter. _Lilly. _She looked just like Miley, without one feature of her father visible. I smiled in satisfaction. I could only hope that she would continue to look like her.

I shifted my attention from Lilly to her mother. Still beautiful, of course. The same Miley that I knew, only a little older, a little taller. I crossed my legs, drinking my coffee, and hoping the force of my stare would alert her to my presence.

It did. She looked up, directly at me, as if knowing I was there. I grinned, raising my coffee cup slightly in greeting. She didn't look surprised to see me, however. She must have already noticed me. Maybe while I was studying her daughter.

I saw her glance over at her husband, who was busy talking to Jeff. She took her daughter by the hand and walked over to where I sat.

"Lilly," she said by way of greeting. She smiled, and her daughter looked at me curiously.

"Miley," I answered, then took another sip of coffee, watching her over the rim of my cup.

"She has my name!" Her daughter pointed at me accusingly.

I chuckled.

"Yes, she does." The force of her eyes was as intense as I remembered it.

"Miley, Jackson just called. He said he's on his way." Her husband had come up to stand next to her, then he gazed down at me. "Who's this?"

"Old friend." Miley's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"She has my name daddy!" Lilly tugged on her father's jacket.

He appraised me quietly, and I wondered what he was thinking.

But I was too busy staring at Miley to really care. I felt sixteen again, only able to look, but never touch.

"We'd better wait for Jackson ." The husband turned back to Miley, who hadn't lifted her eyes from my face since she came over to my table.

"Ok. One sec, James."

He nodded slowly, then took his daughter by the hand and led her back to the table. I watched her go, and she watched me too, with an indignant expression; probably insulted by the fact that we shared a name. The thought made me grin.

"We're gonna be in the city for another day," Miley muttered to me.

I nodded, going into thinking mode. " Central park?" It seemed inappropriate to say 'my apartment.'

She nodded, smiling. "Two o'clock tomorrow?"

That seemed way too long to wait, but I agreed. She waved and turned back to her family.

I thought it prudent to take my leave from the coffee house before her husband started asking questions. On my way out, I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I didn't need to turn around to know it was her.

---

**Miley**

The thrill of seeing Lilly Truscott again after eleven years of living without her had a funny effect on me. It was like waking up from a dream, as though my life without her meant very little, and I wasn't truly _awake _without her there.

Which, to some extent, was true.

I walked through Central Park , slightly nervous, looking around for her. It was five past two.

"Hey." Her voice greeted me from a park bench some distance ahead of me. The bench was situated in the shade of a large tree. She was grinning from ear to ear, just as happy to see me as I was to see her.

How odd.

I smiled back, and took a seat next to her. "Hey."

There was a silence, only slightly awkward. There was just so much to say. I didn't know where to start.

"Your kids are adorable. Especially the girl." She laughed quietly.

I smiled. Lilly Alexander. "She's my reason for living." I hoped she'd understand the double meaning.

It looked like she might have. But she changed the subject. "So, what's your new surname?"

She didn't sound angry, only curious. "Alexander. Miley Alexander. I met him in law school."

Her face lit up with pride. It made me feel warm. "Lawyer Miley, huh?"

I laughed. "Yea. What about you?"

She shrugged. "Writer Lilly. I'm actually almost done with the first draft of a screenplay."

"Wow," I nodded, impressed. "Pretty big."

"Yea."

We were quiet again. I watched as she played with the ends of her long, blonde hair. Still the same as when I knew her. We both hadn't done much with our appearances since high school. I knew why that was for me, and, I suppose, I knew it for her too.

"You're not angry?" I couldn't help but ask. Her behavior amazed me. I would have thought she would be hurt that I had gotten married. I would have been, if I found out _she _was with someone.

She snorted. "Of course not. I promised you something once, remember?"

Yes, I did remember. And I realized, joyfully, that she hadn't doubted the way I felt about her once. Not even as she saw my new husband, my new family. Well good. Because I hadn't stopped loving her either.

I laughed suddenly, full and loud. She raised an eyebrow at me, the way she used to when she was questioning my sanity. "Isn't this sad?" I choked out between bursts of hysteria. I was laughing so hard it hurt my stomach. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in _years!_ With only one night to sustain us, we've managed to _stay _in love with each other! It's ridiculous." I shook my head.

She sniggered. "Well, we're stupid, you and me. Plain and simple."

"No denying that."

"…Miley? Do you think, maybe, one day…" She trailed off.

I frowned in thought. "I don't know. I still have no answers for you there."

She sighed, then changed the subject again. "You know, it seriously feels like you never left." She glanced sideways at me. "This is as easy as breathing, seeing you again."

I smiled. "It is, isn't it? I think that's a useful thing to know." I paused. "Maybe, if we're reincarnated or something, we'll get to be together."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Maybe."

I crossed my arms, leaning back into the bench. "So tell me, are you with anyone?"

She laughed. "You sound so incredibly jealous." She stared at me, with a very _hungry _expression.

My breath caught. "Um… well, are you?"

She chuckled at my reaction, probably pleased that I hadn't lost my physical attraction to her. "No, silly. I don't have pretences to keep up. And there's no one for me out there other than you."

She saw through me that quickly? Wow. "Well, yes, my marriage is just keeping up a pretence… But he's a nice guy." I smiled. "And my children are the best things to happen to me, besides you. I only wish they could have been _ours._"

"Yea well…" She frowned.

"But Lilly… I want you to find someone to be with." I grimaced. "I may not like it, but I don't want you to be alone…"

She shook her head. "Miley, Miley, Miley. I don't want anyone else but you. I get by fine alone, anyway." She shrugged.

We both sighed at the same time, and fell silent once again.

At one point, she took my hand in hers, and I concentrated on that, a sensation I've long pined for; her skin on mine.

"Miley. I'll wait for you, you know." She mumbled. "If you ever change your mind…"

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I know. Maybe I will, someday… But for now, I can't. You know I can't. The reasons haven't changed any…"

She nodded, and turned her head so that her face was in my hair. I heard as she inhaled my scent. Lilly was so right. This was completely effortless- far easier than being with James. Who I _did _care for. But nothing could compare to this…

We spent another hour together, talking occasionally. But mostly just reveling in this unexpected turn of events where we got to see each other again.

My time ran out very soon. I had to go back to Jackson's apartment to say goodbye to him and his family. We were leaving New York in a few hours, returning to our home in Washington D.C.

Lilly and I didn't exchange phone numbers or emails. We knew while I had a family and a husband, we couldn't be in contact. If I knew how to reach her, the temptation to leave James Alexander would be just too much.

We hugged each other goodbye, not needing to say anything. We already knew the most important thing anyway. We didn't need to hear it spoken out loud. It would too hard to turn away if we did.

And plus, I knew- someday- I would find her again. It was just a matter of time, and acceptance.

**Fin**


End file.
